The Collection
by Aonns02
Summary: Sequel to Alistor. Things are going great for Beast Boy and Raven. Then things go very wrong. Titans start disappearing, villains too. Can the Titans figure out what's happening or will it be too late? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! I AM BACK (although it hasn't been very long).**

**I can honestly say that I'm very excited about this new story.**

**Before I actually begin I would like to give my thanks to an anonymous reviewer. That person gave me some good honest criticism and I truly thank you for that. (bows). I'll try to make use of the advice you gave me.**

**Now enough of my drabble. On with the story you all came here to see!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Chapter 1

It had been months since Alistor had left and Beast Boy had to admit, thing were going great. The crime rate was at an all-time low. The only thing that truly troubled the Titans was the fact that there had been a mass break-out of the villains that had been frozen during the Brotherhood of Evil incident. Luckily The Brain, Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortalis were all kept in a separate prison, so they didn't escape.

But Beast Boy didn't care about that. As long as the main four of the Brotherhood of Evil were still frozen, everything was alright with him. The villains that broke out were all pretty much laying low so the Titans had nothing to do.

Again Beast Boy didn't care. This gave him more time to hang out with Raven. Sure she wasn't as outgoing with their relationship as Robin and Starfire were, but she still went out of her way to do her meditations in whatever room he was in. She said it was because her emotions were easier to deal with when he was around. But he knew better.

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-car, Robin and Starfire were out on a date, and Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in the Common Room.

Beast Boy was playing his Game Station with Raven meditating next to him. He paused his game to look at her and then grinned mischievously.

"Hey Raven? Why do you always sit next to me when you meditate?" he asked innocently.

Raven stopped her mantra and opened one eye to look at him. "You know why Beast Boy." She said with slight annoyance.

Beast Boy leaned forward. "I know what you said but I want the real answer."

Raven blushed. Luckily she had been meditating; otherwise something would have blown up by now. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is no other reason." She said stubbornly.

"Come on, you know you want to tell me." Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrow.

Raven stared at him, her blush not leaving her face. She pulled her hood over her head and looked away. "I like sitting next to you, okay." This time she did lose control. Black energy surrounded Beast Boy's controller and crushed it.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he shrieked in horror as he looked at the crushed device. He gingerly picked up some of pieces.

Raven instantly felt bad for crushing the controller, but she hadn't meant to do it. Her powers had broken loose for a second.

_Heh. That'll teach him._ A red emotion said with a satisfied grin.

Raven's eyes widened. _Rage? That was your doing?_ She thought angrily.

_Yup._ Rage responded. _And I'd do it again._ She laughed as she went back to her realm in Raven's mind.

Raven shook her head angrily to try and clear her mind, she would deal with Rage later. She looked at Beast Boy, who was still holding the broken controller forlornly. Her eyes softened. "Sorry Beast Boy." She said sincerely. "I didn't mean to, my powers just went out of control."

Beast Boy gently put the controller down and sighed. Reaching out, he took her hand in his. This surprised Raven. While they were technically dating, they didn't have much physical contact with each other. A lesson learned when, after their first date, Beast Boy had casually given her a kiss on the cheek, resulting in every light bulb and window in Titans Tower to shatter. Cyborg still laughed at them about it.

They sat like that for a moment, simply enjoying the contact. Then Beast Boy spoke up. "I know you didn't mean it Rae." He rubbed his neck with his free hand. "I guess I kind of had that coming from teasing you so much." He laughed. "I'll just buy a new one." He gave Raven a big grin and she couldn't help but give a small smile back.

Their moment was suddenly ended as the distress signal went off, bathing the room in red light. The couple stood up just as Cyborg came running into the room. He raised an eyebrow at Raven and Beast Boy's entwined hands but decided that now wasn't the time to tease them about it.

Going over to the screen in front of the room, Cyborg typed a few buttons on a keyboard. A large map popped us on the screen, showing a flashing red dot in the arctic.

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg said, speaking into the communicator in his arm. "Sorry to cut your date short but we got a distress from Kole and Gnarrk."

Robin's face showed up on the communicator. "Right, we'll be right there. I'll contact Herald on the way, see if he can figure out what's going on before we get there."

Cyborg nodded his head. "I'll prep the T-ship. It'll be ready when you get here." Cyborg signed off and headed to the hangar. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and blushed. Realizing that they were still holding hands, they quickly let go.

Cyborg's head popped up from the hallway and grinned. "Don't think I didn't see that you little lovebirds."

Raven and Beast Boy blushed and even brighter shade of red as Cyborg laughed his way down the hall.

* * *

><p>From Beast Boy's point of view, the ride to the arctic was annoying. Robin and Starfire had showed up at the hangar ten minutes after Cyborg got the T-ship ready for launch. At first the trip wasn't so bad. But then the teasing started.<p>

Cyborg couldn't help but bring up the hand-holding. Normally, no big deal. However since Beast Boy and Raven couldn't usually touch without blowing something up, the others took every chance they could to tease them.

After a few minutes of Cyborg's taunts, Robin decided to join in. "So Beast Boy, you're still at the hand-holding stage?"

Cyborg's voice cut in. "Hey man, give the guy a break. You remember the light bulb incident right?" he said snickering.

Beast Boy bristled and was about to retort when Raven's voice cut in through the intercom. "You do realize I can hear you and send you into another dimension right?"

Silence.

A few tense moments later, Cyborg's voice came through the intercom. "Hey look, we're here."

They landed just outside the cave leading to the underground jungle Kole and Gnarrk lived in.

Robin kneeled and studied the ground at the mouth of the cave. "Footprints. Lots of them." Standing up, he turned to the others. "Be careful. I don't want any surprises." Taking out his bo-staff, he walked through the cave.

Once in the jungle, Starfire flew over the others and examined the trees, many of which had broken limbs or were cut completely in half. "Something is wrong." She said worriedly.

Robin nodded his head. "Let's keep going. But stay alert, the enemy might still be here."

The treck through the jungle was quiet except for the wildlife, the roars of the dinosaurs were nerve wrecking. They would all tense and freeze whenever a sudden roar burst through the air.

They were starting to wonder if anyone was there when they came upon Kole and Gnarrk's cluster of huts.

"Kole? Gnarrk? Herald?" Robin yelled. There weren't any answers. Suddenly they heard a muffled sob coming from inside the huts. They quickly ran inside.

There they found Kole sitting at a table with her head in her arms, sobbing quietly. Surprisingly, the person comforting her was Jericho, who stood behind her, rubbing her back soothingly. Herald sat across from them, staring at the table silently.

When they approached, Herald looked up. He stood and walked over to Robin. "We have a problem." He said seriously.

"What happened?" Robin asked. He looked around the room. "Where's Gnarrk."

Herald looked over at Kole, who was still being consoled by Jericho. "That's just it." Herald said. He looked down forlornly. "They took him. They took Gnarrk."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**There you have it! The first chapter to The Collection.**

**What happened in the arctic? Who took Gnarrk and why? Next time, in Chapter 2! Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hello everyone and welcome back! I have nothing to really say right now so ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"That's just it." Herald said. He looked down forlornly. "They took him. They took Gnarrk."

The Titans stood in stunned silence for a moment. Then Robin shook himself out of it. He narrowed his eyes at Herald. "What do you mean they took Gnarrk? Who took him? What happened?" He demanded.

Herald took a surprised step back at Robin's outburst.

Starfire placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, please." She said soothingly.

Robin turned to look at her and seemed to calm down. He turned back to Herald. "Sorry." He said. "Maybe we should start from the beginning."

Herald nodded his head. "No problem." He gestured to the table. "Let's have a seat."

They all took a seat at the large table. Kole had stopped crying and was staring at the table, her eyes bloodshot. Jericho sat next to her, giving her worried glances. Herald sat on her other side, waiting for the others to take a seat.

Once they were all seated, Herald started. "I was with Jericho when you called Robin. He was worried so he asked if he could come with." Jericho nodded his head in confirmation. "When we got here it was already too late. You saw the jungle right? The place is a mess. Whoever it was, they put up a fight." He gestured to Kole. "We found Kole here after we searched around the jungle a bit. Luckily none of the fighting seemed to reach here. We asked Kole what happened, but all she told us was that they took Gnarrk before she broke into hysterics." He shook his head. "Jericho's been trying to calm her down ever since."

Robin looked at Kole, who was still staring at the table. "Kole, do you think you can tell us what happened?" he asked.

Kole looked up and glanced at Jericho. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. She gave him a small smile in return. She looked at Robin and sniffed. "Okay." She said.

She took a deep breath before starting. "Everything was normal until around noon. We were going to gather some fruit for lunch when these men came out of nowhere." Robin raised an eyebrow but decided to let her continue. "They told us to come quietly and we wouldn't get hurt." She smiled sadly. "We wouldn't go. We fought them for a while. They were actually pretty easy, but there were a lot of them." She scowled. "We pretty much had them beat. But then Dr. Light showed up."

At this Cyborg cut in. "Wait a minute. Dr. Light? The same Dr. Light who tried to kidnap you before the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing? What's it matter if he shows up?"

Kole nodded her head. "Yeah, him. Normally when he shows up we beat him easily. But something was off this time. He was acting strange. Whenever we knocked him down, he would get back up. And his movements were all jerky, kind of like a robot. Also his eyes were glowing this weird blue color." Robin nodded his head, making a mental note to look into that later. "He was harder to beat than usual. We were getting overwhelmed and they had us cornered. We were tired and I wasn't sure how much longer Gnarrk could keep swinging me around." Kole wrapped her arms around herself as she continued. "Dr. Light shot a beam and Gnarrk wasn't able to block it in time. He got hit. Hard. He looked like he was about to pass out. Dr. Light and the men started closing in on us. Gnarrk got up and threw me as hard as he could. The last thing I heard was Gnarrk telling me to hide and to call for help. I landed not far from one of Gnarrk's hiding spots so I decided to hide out there for a while." She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them. "I could hear them looking for me but after a while they gave up. I left the hiding spot and tried looking for Gnarrk, but I couldn't find him _or_ the men. I eventually came back here and sent out a distress signal." She shrugged. "Then Herald and Jericho showed up."

There was silence in the air as Kole finished. Robin thought for a moment before looking up at the others. "Kole I want you to come back with us to Titans Tower. It's too dangerous for you to stay here alone." Kole nodded her head. Robin stood up. "Okay everyone let's head back to the Tower. Herald. Jericho. Thanks for the help. You can go back now."

Everyone got up to leave. Robin was heading to the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Jericho standing behind him. "What's up Jericho?"

Jericho put a worried look on his face. _I'm worried about Kole. Do you mind if I come with you to the Tower?_ He signed.

Robin looked surprised at this. "Sure Jericho. That's actually a good idea." Robin gestured for him to follow him and they went outside with the others. "Hey Herald. Do you mind taking a few people to Titans Tower? Jericho's going to come with us and we can't take both him and Kole."

Herald raised his trumpet. "No problem."

"Thanks." Robin turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "I want you two to go with them. Show them around and let them get comfortable. We'll meet up at the Tower later."

Beast Boy smiled. "No problem dude."

Herald opened a portal and as they were about to walk through, Cyborg smirked. "Now remember you two. You're supposed to show them around, not leave them in the living room and then go make out somewhere."

Raven and Beast Boy both blushed a deep shade of red as they went through the portal.

* * *

><p>Back in Jump City, the Hive Five were sitting in their base. And they were absolutely bored.<p>

"Man isn't there anything to do?" Mammoth asked while flicking through channels on the T.V.

"No way." Billy said while playing a game with another Billy. "After that escape we pulled, we should lay low for a while, ya hear?"

See-More looked up from his magazine. "Plus, didn't you hear? Some of the villains have been disappearing lately. Why, I heard the Puppet King disappeared almost right after the escape."

Gizmo was tinkering with an invention at the table. Without looking up he added, "Yeah, I heard that scuzbutt Control Freak disappeared to."

Kyd Wykkyd put down his book. _Dr. Light vanished to and it's not like him to fall under the radar like that_. He signed.

Mammoth looked skeptical. "Can't they just be laying low like us?" he asked.

See-More shook his head. "Naw. Puppet King, maybe. But Control Freak and Dr. Light? Those two idiots are always trying to do something." He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what it is but its better if we just stay here like this."

The others mumbled agreements and went back to mindlessly killing time.

* * *

><p>In an unknown location, a man stood in front of a glass case. In the case stood a prehistoric man wearing a loincloth. He pounded against the walls of the case.<p>

"Gnarrk! Gnarrk!" he yelled at the man.

The man watched in fascination as Gnarrk continued to struggle. "Ah, a living caveman. A priceless addition to my collection." He smiled in satisfaction at the thought. Turning around, he scowled. "I would have the crystal girl as well but those idiots let her escape."

He snapped his fingers and a fat man with red hair and a man wearing a suit with a light bulb walked into view. Both of their eyes were glowing a strange blue. "Go!" he ordered. "Bring me the next target. And don't fail me like you did with the crystal girl." The two men turned around and left the room.

The man turned to the two guards that stood next to Gnarrk's case. "Take my new collectible to his cell." He ordered. The guards bowed and rolled the case over to a cell in the far wall of the large room. All along the wall were similar cells. Gnarrk was released in one cell and he immediately started pounding on the walls, trying to escape.

The man walked over to an armchair in the center of the room and sat down. From the spot in his chair, he commanded a full view of all the cells along the far wall. Next to the chair stood a little, wooden puppet. The man leaned down to speak to it. "You're doing well my puppet. I now have complete control over those two buffoons. Now go and prepare the ritual. It will soon be time to initiate the plan."

The Puppet King looked at the man and bowed. "Yes, Master Collector."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Kole seemed a little out of character. I needed her to be a little sad over the fact that Gnarrk was taken away:( Don't worry, she will be back to normal soon:)<strong>

**The Collector has finally been revealed! But what is his plan? Why is he kidnapping both heroes and villains? And what does he intend to do with his 'ritual'? Next time in Chapter 3!**

**Remember, reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for your constant reviews. It pleases me to no end that you all like my story so much. (bows formally).**

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Puppet King looked at the man and bowed. "Yes, Master Collector."

* * *

><p>Raven, Beast Boy, Kole, and Jericho left the portal and stepped into the Common Room. Kole and Jericho looked around the room. The only time Kole had been there was after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil and the only other time Jericho had been there, he hadn't had much time to look around.<p>

Beast Boy turned to Raven. "Why don't we split up? I'll show Jericho around and you take Kole."

Raven shrugged. "Sure."

Beast Boy walked up to Jericho and started pulling him by the arm towards the door. "Come on dude." Jericho had just enough time to wave goodbye to Raven and Kole before the door shut behind him.

Kole watched them go with a confused look on her face. She turned to Raven. "O-kay. I guess it's you and me then?"

Raven nodded her head and walked to the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Kole called, running after her.

The two walked down the hallway in relative silence, with Raven pointing out certain rooms Kole should know. After showing Kole where the spare rooms were, they walked passed everyone's bedrooms. Raven stopped in front of a door marked 'Raven'.

"This is my room." She said, turning to Kole. "Never go in unless I say you can." Kole nodded her head. Deciding that it would be better for her health, she heeded the obvious warning Raven just gave her. Raven appeared satisfied and started heading back to the Common Room.

Kole decided to spark a conversation. "So how are things with Beast Boy?" she asked.

Raven stopped abruptly and a few light bulbs suddenly burst. She turned to Kole and blushed like crazy. "How did-?" She stopped mid-sentence. "Cyborg." She said in a dangerous tone.

Kole giggled and skipped ahead a few steps. "Maybe." She replied. "It's not much of a secret. All the Titans know about it."

Raven looked murderous. Kole took a worried step back. Raven noticed and calmed herself down. Calmly, she walked the rest of the way to the Common Room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her that." Kole thought aloud before following Raven to the Common Room.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy pulled Jericho all the way down the hall, not even stopping to let Jericho look at whatever room he was being shown. Eventually they slowed down and started walking back to the Common Room.<p>

Beast Boy turned his head to Jericho as they walked. "So how's it been lately?" he asked.

Jericho shrugged. _Peaceful. There isn't much crime around my area and Herald has been visiting lately so I don't get bored._ He signed. He smiled at Beast Boy. _How are things with Raven?_

Beast Boy blushed. "Oh, you know. Still getting used to it." Jericho nodded his head, encouraging him to go on. "It's not easy dating her. I mean we can't even hold hands that much. She accidentally blows stuff up every time we do something together." Jericho laughed silently. There wasn't a single Titan that didn't know about the light bulb incident. Beast Boy didn't notice and kept going. "But I'll tell you one thing dude. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world." He finished with a grin.

Jericho smiled warmly and they walked down the hallway in companionable silence. Beast Boy glanced at him mischievously. "So what's going on between you and Kole, huh?"

Jericho blushed and started signing rapidly. _I have no idea what you're talking about._

Beast Boy laughed. "Come on dude! You were pretty chummy with her earlier. Plus the way Herald says you talk about her, kinda makes a guy wonder." He said, elbowing Jericho in the ribs. Jericho turned beat red and shook his head vigorously. "Dude, you're acting like I did before I asked Raven out." Beast Boy pointed out. Jericho cringed at the comparison.

They walked into the Common Room to find Raven and Kole waiting for them. Beast Boy walked up to Raven. "So did you miss me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven just rolled her eyes.

Kole giggled at them as Jericho walked up to her. He was still blushing but he managed to wave. She looked at him and blushed a bit herself.

"Um, Jericho?" she said. "I'd, uh, like to say thanks." Jericho raised an eyebrow questioningly. Kole elaborated. "For, you know, helping me after they took Gnarrk."

Jericho smiled. _Don't worry about it._ He signed.

Just then, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked into the room. "What's happening everybody? Did Raven and BB show you around like I asked?" Cyborg said. He started laughing when he was suddenly pinned to the wall by black energy. Everyone turned to see Raven glaring at him with an arm raised. "Uh, what's going on?" he asked.

Kole looked at him. "Sorry Cyborg. I didn't know it was a secret that you told everyone."

Cyborg's eyes widened and he looked at the angry empath. "Come on Raven. It was going to get out eventually." He said shakily.

Beast Boy placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "He's got a point Rae. It's not like we could hide it forever."

Raven sighed and released Cyborg, who fell to the ground with a thud. "Fine." She said. Beast Boy smiled and decided to take a chance. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he reached down and took her hand in his. Raven blushed but, surprisingly, nothing exploded.

Robin watched the couple and smiled. Then he grew serious and turned to Kole. "Kole, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? There's something about these men that bothers me."

"Sure." Kole replied.

Robin nodded. "First off, what did they look like? What were they wearing?" he asked.

Kole thought for a moment. "Hmm… I'm not sure what they looked like. They all had black masks covering their faces. They were all dressed the same, black shirts, black vests, and cargo pants. Oh, and they had these moon things on their foreheads." She cupped her hand in the shape of a crescent moon and put it in front of her forehead to elaborate.

Everyone listening gasped, with the exception of Jericho whose eyes widened in recognition. They all stared at Kole in disbelief.

Beast Boy groaned. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me."

Kole glanced at everyone's surprised faces. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

Robin went into leader mode and started explaining. "A few months ago, someone named Alistor showed up in Jump City. He was being hunted by a man who called himself the Collector. His men wore the same outfit you just described." He pointed at his forehead. "The crescent moons are the real tip-offs. But anyway, he wanted to use Alistor's powers to power a machine of his. To make a long story short, we beat the Collector's men and Alistor returned to his own dimension.

"Alistor was totally sweet!" Beast Boy said. "He would be all like 'whoo' and then 'wham' and then-."

"Anyway." Robin cut in. "The Collector became inactive after that. I guess he's on the move again." Robin turned and headed to the door.

"Where're you going?" Kole asked.

"To call the rest of the Titans. The Collector's back and he's found something new to collect." He stopped in front of the door and turned to the others. "He's targeting Titans."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**They finally figured it out! The Collectors back and he's gunning for the Titans!**

**Will the Collector succeed? What does Robin intend to do to stop him? Next time in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**I had a lot of extra time today so I was able to get some extra writing done:)**

**Sorry if the chapters seem a little short lately. I'm building up for what's to come (smiles evilly).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

He stopped in front of the door and turned to the others. "He's targeting Titans." He left the room. The others glanced at each other before following.

They reached the communication room and Robin walked up to the large screen. "Calling all Titans."

Titans East were the first ones to answer. They were all sitting in their living room, except for one. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Where's Speedy?" he asked.

A second later Speedy signed in, his hair ruffled. "I _was_ sleeping." He said tersely. "What's so important?"

"Hold on." Robin said. "I'll explain once the others have signed on."

They waited as one-by-one the rest of the Titans logged on, the last being Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

"So what's going on?" Jinx asked. "I was busy with something."

"Don't you mean 'someone'?" Speedy said. "Want to explain why you and Kid Flash look so ruffled." He laughed and everyone else laughed with him.

Jinx and Kid Flash blushed. "I don't want to hear that from you Speedy!" Jinx said angrily. "When was the last time you even had a date?" The others all 'oohed' at Speedy.

Speedy smirked. "Well since you ask, just last night I met a girl and we -."

Raven cut him off. "Ahem." She glared at Speedy and discretely tilted her head at the kids.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He apologized.

Robin decided to reign in the conversation. "You can finish this later. There's a reason I called you all." He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, where's Bushido?"

Everyone shrugged, having no idea where the swordsman was. Robin's eyes narrowed in worry. "Killowat. After you sign off can you go check on Bushido? It worries me that he didn't answer."

Killowat nodded and Bumblebee spoke up. "What's going on Robin? I can tell something's not right."

Robin looked at her grimly. "Gnarrk was kidnapped." Everyone gasped. They all started asking question, some asking Kole if she was okay. Robin raised a hand to silence them. "A man called the Collector is behind it and it seems he's getting help from Dr. Light."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Light? That guys a chump. But who's this Collector guy? I've never heard of him." The others muttered their agreement.

Robin went into the story of how Alistor showed up in Jump City and then how they defeated the Collector's men.

Aqualad put a hand to his chin. "Alistor seems to know the most about the Collector. Where is he? He could probably help us out." He said. Some of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Robin shook his head. "Technology doesn't work around Alistor. His communicator won't even work in his dimension. We're going to have to do this without him." Everyone was giving worried looks. Robin turned to Killowat. "Now you see why I'm worried about Bushido. Keep an eye out and let us know if you notice anything strange."

Killowat nodded before signing off to go search for Bushido.

Robin turned to the rest of the Titans. "That goes for the rest of you as well. Be on the lookout. Stay in groups. We don't want the Collector picking us off one-by-one."

The room was filled with right's and sure thing's when Speedy suddenly yelped.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright Speedy?"

The corner of Speedy's mouth twitched. "Yeah, uh, just tripped over something."

Hotspot snickered. "Didn't realize you were such a klutz arrow boy." Everyone laughed as Speedy scowled and logged off. The others had a few more chuckles before logging off as well.

* * *

><p>After logging off, Speedy looked at the person lying down next to him. "You're going to get me caught if you keep doing that." He said, rubbing his neck.<p>

The girl grinned and sat up. "What? It was just a little nip." She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know you like it."

Speedy smirked. "Whatever you say Jade."

Cheshire grinned her trademark smile. "And that's why I love you."

* * *

><p>Once the others had signed off, Robin led everyone back to the Common Room. He turned to Kole. "There's actually one other thing I'd like to know. You said Dr. Light's eyes were glowing blue and his movements were strange."<p>

Kole nodded. "Yeah that's right."

Robin put a hand on his chin. "That reminds me of something." He walked over to the T.V. console and started searching though files.

"I hope Gnarrk is okay." Kole said worriedly.

Jericho put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Gnarrk will be fine._ He reassured.

Kole smiled. "Thanks Jericho."

Cyborg and Beast Boy watched this and snickered. "They're more obvious than Robin and Starfire were." Beast Boy said, elbowing Cyborg.

The metal teen chuckled. "Hopefully we won't have to wait as long for them to get together."

They started laughing and Starfire looked at them confused. "Please, what is so humorous?" she asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. "Uh…"

They were saved as Robin called from across the room. "I have something." He pressed a button on the console and a video footage showed up on the screen. It showed Starfire and Raven being chased by Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Hey this was when we were being controlled by that one puppet guy." Beast Boy pointed out.

Robin nodded his head. "Yeah, and look at this." He pressed a few more buttons and the screen zoomed in on Beast Boy. His eyes were glowing blue.

Kole gasped and pointed at the screen. "That's it! That's what Dr. Light's eyes looked like."

Robin looked at Kole. "You said Dr. Light was moving stiffly, like a robot. But that wasn't it. He was moving like a puppet."

"Wait a minute!" Cyborg said. "Are you saying the Puppet King is working for the Collector? He'd never work for someone else. It doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does." Raven said in monotone. "If the Collector collected him."

"You're right Raven." Robin agreed. "Maybe Collector found a way to control him after he got his hands on him. And that would also explain Dr. Light. Collector must be using the Puppet King to control him."

Beast Boy tried to take this all in. "Dude." He said simply.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin hit a few keys on the console and Killowat showed up on the screen. Behind him, laser and light beams flew through the air.

"Robin, I found Bushido." He said urgently. He ducked as a laser flew over his head. "We're being attacked by the Collector's men and Dr. Light."

"Stay there. We're sending backup." Robin said.

Killowat nodded his head. He looked up and his eyes bulged. "Bushido, look out!" There was an explosion and the screen went to static.

Robin hit a button. "Killowat. Killowat!" He pounded a fist against the control panel and growled. He pulled out his communicator. "Kid Flash!"

Kid Flash's face showed up. "Hey Robin, what's up?"

"Bushido and Killowat are being attacked. I'm sending you coordinates. Take Jinx and go help them out."

Kid Flash nodded his head. "You got it." He signed off and Robin shut his communicator.

Robin started pacing and the others stood there, waiting for a report from Kid Flash and Jinx.

After a moment Starfire placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin stopped pacing and placed his hand over Starfire's.

Robin's communicator went off. He instantly opened it, revealing Jinx's face. She looked sad. "I'm sorry Robin, but we didn't make it in time."

Starfire gasped. "Friend, what do you mean?" she asked.

Jinx looked at Starfire. "It means we were too late. Everyone's gone. And they took Bushido and Killowat with them."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Bushido and Killowat fans, but I don't know those two as well as the others so they were the obvious choices for kidnapping.<strong>

**Again I'm sorry for the short chapters. Like I said everything is starting to get set up so I'll be able to make them longer.**

**And I'm not sure if Jade is Cheshire's real name. It just happens to be the name I see a lot of stories give her.**

**Bushido and Killowat have been taken? Who's next? And what will the Titans do? Next time in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**I'm very excited about this chapter! Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jinx looked at Starfire. "It means we were too late. Everyone's gone. And they took Bushido and Killowat with them."

Robin growled. "They can't be gone! We just got the distress signal from them!"

Kid Flash took the communicator and glared at Robin. "Don't yell at her Robin. It wasn't her fault."

Robin glared back at him. After a moment he sighed. "I'm sorry Jinx." He rubbed his temples with his free hand. "I need to think." He closed the communicator and left the room. Starfire glanced at the others worriedly before flying after him.

The others stood in awkward silence for a bit. Everyone was worried about Killowat and Bushido. Beast Boy decided to try to lift the mood. "So you guys want to go do something?"

Cyborg headed to the door. "Naw, I'm gonna go work on the T-car."

Beast Boy turned to the others. "What about you guys? Wanna head into town for a bit?"

Kole shook her head. "No thanks. I'm still kind of freaking out so I'll stay here." She turned to Jericho. "Hey Jericho. Do you think you could play your guitar for me?"

The blonde musician nodded. _Sure_._ How about we go to the roof? That way we won't disturb Robin_.

Kole giggled. She grabbed Jericho's hand, which made him blush, and pulled him to the door.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "What about you Rae? We can go to that bookstore you like."

"I don't know." Raven said hesitantly. It really wasn't that safe for the two of them to go out alone. The Collector already proved he wasn't scared of attacking two Titans at once.

Beast Boy saw Raven's hesitation and did the one thing he knew she couldn't say no to. The face. Morphing into a kitten, Beast Boy looked up at his girlfriend with big pleading eyes.

Raven cringed. She could never say no to the face. After a moment of staring at his pleading eyes, she gave in, "Fine. You win." She said. She had to admit that she wanted to do more with Beast Boy. They had only gone on one other date aside from the first.

Beast Boy sprang up in human form. "Sweet!" he yelled. He smiled at Raven and wrapped her in a hug. Raven froze but she eventually warmed into the hug and wrapped her arms around her green boyfriend in return.

After a moment, they pulled away from each other. Beast Boy had a grin on his face that would have made Cheshire proud. Raven gave him a slight smile. Grabbing his hand, Raven transported them into Jump City. Still holding hands, they walked down the street.

Beast Boy dragged her into a game store. He looked through the games and Raven half listened to him as he rattled off facts about each game. Eventually they left the store, Beast Boy deciding not to buy anything since no new games had come out.

Next they went to Ravens favorite bookstore. While Raven browsed the books, Beast Boy had found the comic section. He was halfway through a comic when Raven walked up to him holding a leather bound book.

"Ready?" she asked. Beast Boy looked at her for a moment. Then he grinned and snatched the book out of her hands. "Hey!" Raven exclaimed.

Beast Boy laughed. "Now I'm ready." Once he paid for her book and his comic, Beast Boy led Raven out of the store. Raven looked at Beast Boy strangely. He felt her stare and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He started running his hand over his head frantically.

Raven smiled. "No." A confused look appeared on her face. "But why did you pay for the book?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Uh, cause I wanted to be nice. You _are_ my girlfriend after all." He said it like it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

Raven blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, thanks."

Beast Boy smiled. "No problem."

Raven's blush deepened and, making a split-second decision, she steeled herself. Grabbing his hand, Raven pulled Beast Boy toward her. Beast Boy was surprised by the sudden pull and he stumbled forward…causing him to kiss Raven right on the mouth. Beat Boy's eyes bulged in surprise. After a moment, they both got used to the kiss and closed their eyes, enjoying the contact.

Eventually they ran out of air so they separated to catch their breath. Raven opened her eyes and put a hand to her lips. "That was…nice."

Beast Boy just nodded dumbly. He was still trying to get over the fact that _Raven_ was the one to initiate their first kiss. Suddenly, he realized something and started looking around.

Raven looked at him strangely. "What is it?"

Beast Boy was still looking around. "Uh, why didn't anything blow up?"

Raven looked around. He was right! Everything was still intact. Suddenly she heard two squeals. She turned around only to realize the noise was coming from her mind. _What's going on?_ She asked in her mind.

Love and Happy were still squealing in delight so Knowledge answered her. _They're both excited over the fact that you finally kissed Beast Boy_. She adjusted her glasses. _I admit that I'm proud of you myself._

_Woohoo! It's about time!_ Brave yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

Rage grumbled but otherwise remained quiet.

Even Timid managed a smile. _Congratulations Raven._ She muttered.

Raven couldn't help but smile at her emotions. Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Raven?"

The empath turned around "Yeah, I'm f-." She was cut off as a huge explosion sounded through the air.

The two couple whipped around to see smoke billowing from a street around the corner. "Uh, that wasn't you was it?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head.

They ran around the corner and Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Raven's eyebrows shot into her hair. "Whoa." In front of them was the strangest scene. The Hive Five were fighting…Control Freak? But what was even more strange was the fact that the Hive Five were _losing_.

Kyd Wykkyd was teleporting around a swamp monster and trying to keep its attention away from an unconscious See-More, who was lying to the side of the monster. Mammoth was grappling with it as three Billy clones attacked it from behind. From above, Gizmo was firing at its head with his lasers and missiles. None of it was working.

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes. "Am I seeing this right?"

Raven nodded her head. "Yup."

Mammoth suddenly flew past them after a punch from the slime covered monster.

"There is no way _Control Freak_ is stomping all five of these guys." Beast Boy said.

Raven nudged him. "Yes there is. Look at his eyes." Beast Boy glanced at Control Freak, who was standing at a safe distance as his movie monster pummeled the Hive Five. His eyes were glowing blue.

Beast Boy ran a hand over his face. "You have got to be kidding me! The Collector has Control Freak too?"

Control Freak raised his remote and pressed a button. A guy who looked like he stepped out of a western movie appeared. He raised his guns and fired at Gizmo, who had flown over the swamp monster and was heading for Control Freak.

The shots destroyed Gizmo's jetpack and he plummeted to the ground. "Crud!" he yelled, before he landed on the ground with an, "Oomph." Gizmo groaned and rubbed his head. The western villain pointed his guns at the kid genius and fired. But the shots didn't hit their target. Mammoth had jumped back into the battle and landed in front of Gizmo, protecting him from the attack.

"Ugh." Mammoth groaned. He swayed for a moment before falling to the ground unconscious.

Beast Boy watched as the swamp monster advanced on Kyd Wykkyd, who was supporting an unconscious Billy Numerous. It had and out-cold See-More slung over its shoulder. "Maybe we should help them." Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven glanced at the hopeless battle. "I'm going to regret this but you're right. Let's go save the bad guys." She flew into the air and created a barrier between Kyd Wykkyd and the swamp monster as Beast Boy changed into a tiger and ran in front of the still groaning Gizmo. He growled and the movie villain took a step back.

Control Freak raised his remote again and was prepared to summon another monster, when a voice was heard coming from a device in Control Freaks ear. "No, leave them. We're not ready to take on the main Titans yet. Collect who you can and fall back."

Control Freak pointed his remote at the swamp monster and pressed a button. The monster backed away from Raven's barrier and headed back to Control Freak, but not before grabbing Mammoth on the way.

A glowing portal appeared behind Control Freak. He backed into it along with the swamp monster, which was still holding Mammoth and See-More. The gunslinger covered their escape and, when the portal closed, disappeared with a hiss of static.

Beast Boy changed back into human and kneeled next to Gizmo. "Dude, you okay?"

Gizmo groaned. "Stupid, crud-munching Titans."

Raven lowered herself to the ground in front of Kyd Wykkyd. "Are you alright?" she asked. Kyd nodded his head and tried to stand, but couldn't due to Billy's weight. Raven helped him out by slinging Billy's other arm around her shoulders.

Beast Boy ran over carrying Gizmo. "He's not looking so good Rae. I think he hit his head after that fall."

Raven glanced at Kyd Wykkyd. "We're taking you to Titans Tower. No objections." Kyd raised an eyebrow but nodded his head.

"Good." Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Black energy in the shape of a raven appeared and enveloped them all, hero and villain alike, and took them back to the Tower.

They were deposited in the middle of the Common Room. Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Call Cyborg. We're going to need his help with this."

Beast Boy nodded and set Gizmo on the couch before pulling out his communicator. "Hey Cyborg. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you're working on the T-car but we have some hurt people up here." He didn't mention the fact that they were all villains. He could learn that when he saw them. "Yeah, okay." He shut his communicator. "Cy said to take them to the infirmary. He'll meet us there."

Raven nodded and turned to Kyd. "Think you can manage getting to the infirmary?" Kyd nodded his head.

Just then, the door opened and Kole and Jericho walked in. Kole was giggling and Jericho was smiling. They were holding hands. Kole noticed Kyd and Billy and gasped. She got into a battle stance. "What are you doing here?" she asked threateningly.

Before Kyd Wykkyd could answer, Beast Boy stepped in front of him, holding Gizmo under his arm. "Hold on dudes. These guys are hurt. We need to get them to the infirmary."

Jericho raised an eyebrow. _What happened?_ He asked.

Raven adjusted Billy's weight on her shoulder. "They were attacked. We'll explain later, but for now Cyborg's waiting for us."

Jericho nodded and moved to relieve Kyd Wykkyd of Billy's weight. Kyd just shook his head and gave Jericho a look that clearly said, 'He's my friend. I'll carry him.' Jericho smiled and stepped aside. Kyd nodded his thanks and, with Raven, left the room, Beast Boy, Kole, and Jericho following close behind.

When they reached the infirmary, Cyborg was waiting for them. "What took you guys so lo-!" He stopped mid-sentence and his jaw dropped when he saw his patients. "Kyd Wykkyd? Billy Numerous? Gizmo?" He pointed a finger at the villains. "What are they doing here?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Long story. Just check them out." Cyborg opened his mouth to say something, but Raven glared at him. So instead he picked up Billy and set him on a bed.

"Yo BB. Set the little snot on a bed. You too Kyd Wykkyd."

Beast Boy set Gizmo on the bed next to Billy and Kyd Wykkyd sat down on the bed next to Gizmo.

Cyborg finished scanning Billy and moved to Gizmo. "Numerous took a nasty hit but he should be fine, he's just unconscious." He finished scanning Gizmo. "Gizmo here has a concussion. I might need your help to deal with that Raven."

Raven nodded and walked over to Gizmo. She placed a hand on his head and a blue aura appeared around it.

Cyborg rounded the bed and gave Kyd Wykkyd a scan. "Just a few scrapes and bruises. You should be fine Wykkyd." Kyd nodded his head in thanks. Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "Okay now tell me what's going on." He demanded.

"I'd like to know that too." The room was silent as everyone conscious turned to see Robin standing in the doorway. And he did not look happy.

Starfire walked in behind Robin and glanced around the room. "Please, why are villains of the Hive Five here?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Uh," he chuckled nervously. "Long story?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Then you have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Believe it or not, the fight scene between the Hive Five and Control Freak was what really inspired this story. I was halfway through Alistor when the image of them fighting suddenly appeared in my head and I thought to myself, "How can I use this?"**

**Now I know that Raven isn't that straight forward, but I was tired of those two beating around the bush :P**

**Also I need to say this. There is NO way that Control Freak could EVER beat the Hive Five! (sigh) glad to get that out of my system.**

**Villains are being taken too? What will the Collector do next? Next time in chapter 6! Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating recently. I've been distracted.**

**Also this chapter is mainly focused on the villains, so basically it's a shout out to The Odd One95! Villains don't get enough air time!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Then you have some explaining to do."

Raven finished healing Gizmo and stood next to Beast Boy. "Calm down Robin. We'll explain everything."

Robin took a few deep breathes and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Beast Boy decided to start. "Well you know how you stormed off earlier? Well me and Raven decided to go on a date." Cyborg chuckled but the others ignored him. "We were leaving Raven's favorite bookstore when there was this _huge_ explosion." He waved his arms around to emphasize. Raven blushed, hoping he wouldn't bring up the kiss. "We went to check it out and you wouldn't believe who it was." He paused to catch his breath.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Well who was it?"

Raven looked at him. "Control Freak."

Cyborg blanched. "Control Freak?" He pointed at the injured Billy and Gizmo. "Are you saying that bottom-of-the-villains-list _Control Freak_ did this?"

Raven nodded her head. "He's under the Puppet King's spell. The Collector has control over him."

Robin put a hand to his chin and looked at Beast Boy. "Go on." He said.

Beast Boy went back into his explanation. "Yeah, well Control Freak's swamp monster was totally kicking these guys' buts so me and Raven decided to, you know, help them out."

"When we stepped in something strange happened." Raven said. "Control Freak received a message to retreat." She shook her head. "We weren't able to save all of them."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "See-More and Mammoth." He looked at Raven. "They were taken weren't they?" Raven nodded her head grimly.

Kyd Wykkyd had a confused look on his face. He tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and signed, '_What are you guys talking about? What happened to See-More and Mammoth?'_

"Uh." Cyborg looked at Robin, who was studying Kyd Wykkyd.

Kyd stood up and glared at Robin. '_What happened to my friends?'_ He signed slowly. There was clearly a threat indicated if Robin chose not to answer him.

Robin studied him before nodding his head. "Fine. I guess you deserve to know."

"About time we got some answers!"

Cyborg turned around to see Gizmo sitting up. "Hey! How long have you been awake?"

Gizmo glared at him and said, "I've been awake the entire time you stupid tin can!"

Robin got annoyed. "Enough you two. Do you want an explanation or not?"

Gizmo and Cyborg stopped glaring at each other and started grumbling to themselves.

Robin turned to Kyd Wykkyd who, aside from being a villain, hadn't annoyed him yet. "See-More and Mammoth are probably being held captive by a man called the Collector. He's been sending out his men to kidnap Titans." He put a hand to his chin. "But it doesn't look like he's only going after Titans since he targeted the Hive Five."

"What does that have to do with that scuzbutt Control Freak?" Gizmo growled.

Robin looked at him and said, "We think he's been using the Puppet King to control some of the minor villains. So far, we've confirmed he has control over Control Freak and Dr. Light."

Kyd Wykkyd signed, '_Don't you know where the Collector's base is?'_

Robin shook his head. "After an incident a few months ago, he went underground. He only became active again recently." He went silent a moment and glanced out the window. It was already dark. Billy was unconscious and Gizmo was just healed from a concussion. Kyd Wykkyd was the only one undamaged. Robin shook his head and sighed, as if he was making a decision he didn't want to make. And he _really_ didn't want to. "The three of you can stay here tonight."

Everyone in the room blanched. Before any of them could recover, Robin walked to the door and said, "Tomorrow you're going to answer some questions. And don't think that I won't send you to jail if you try anything funny." He left the room and everyone gawked at the door. Did _Robin_ seriously give _villains_ permission to stay in the Tower?

Cyborg shook himself out of it first. "Well I guess that's that then." He gave one last glare at Gizmo before following Robin.

Starfire, Kole, and Jericho gave similar goodbyes before leaving as well. Raven waited as Beast Boy talked to the Hive members. "So, uh, you guys need anything?" he asked awkwardly.

Kyd shook his head and Gizmo said, "Not from you, you snot-faced Titan."

Raven glared at him and said, "You should remember that you're staying in our house tonight." Gizmo looked at her and started muttering under his breath.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and led him out of the room. Once the door was firmly shut, Gizmo grinned at Kyd. "They are going to be so ticked tomorrow." Kyd agreed with a silent laugh.

* * *

><p>In his base, the Collector was studying his new collectibles. "Bushido the great swordsman and Killowat the living lightning bolt. Simply marvelous."<p>

Killowat glanced at Bushido who had been knocked out by an explosion caused by Dr. Light. Next to him, he was confused to see Mammoth and See-More in similar cases as he and Bushido were in. Both of them were out cold. He looked back at the man. The upper half of his body was shrouded in darkness so Killowat couldn't tell what he looked like, but he had a pretty good idea of who he was.

"You're the Collector aren't you?" he asked.

The Collector didn't move from his spot in the shadows, but he focused his attention on Killowat. "Very astute of you my young collectible. I am indeed the Collector."

Killowat glared at him. "What do you want with us?"

The Collector laughed and said, "Oh it's quite simple really. I want to collect you." He walked over to the cases holding See-More and Mammoth. "And not just you Titans either. The villains you fight against are marvelous specimens as well." He gestured to the villains. "See-More with that wondrous helmet of his. And Mammoth with his genetic alterations, making him just as strong as his name sake." He started laughing with joy when See-More started waking up.

"Oh man, what hit me?" he groaned. Looking around he was shocked to see two Titans, Mammoth, and some crazy, laughing dude. He sprang up and asked, "Where am I?"

The Collector stopped laughing to look at See-More. "Ah, you're awake. Welcome to my collection." He gave a mock bow but still remained in the shadows. "I hope you don't mind the accommodations."

See-More tapped on the walls of his case and changed his eye. "Accommodate this!" He intended to fire a laser to cut through the case, but for some reason nothing happened. His eye changed to a question mark. "What the?"

The Collector waved a dismissive hand and said, "Oh don't bother. While inside those cases, all powers and technology are disabled." He started walking back to his chair. "Guards. Take them to their cells."

The guards rolled the four powered teen's cases over to the cells along the walls, the villains being taken to the far side, away from the heroes. Gnarrk had grown tired of pounding on the walls and was sitting on the bed in his cell. But on seeing his two friends being put into cells of their own, he started again with new vigor. "Gnarrk!" he yelled, pounding on the wall.

Killowat saw the caveman, but before he could say anything, he was put into his cell.

The Collector sat in his chair as Control Freak and Dr. Light walked into view. "Unfortunately not all villains are unique." He grumbled as he looked at the two. "Go! The Puppet King's ritual is almost complete. Two more targets and I'll have the Titans right where I want them."

The two villains bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Billy Numerous was unfortunately the first one awake. He sprang up in his bed and split into two. "Uh, Billy? Where are we?" he asked.<p>

The Billy clone shook his head and said, "I don't know Billy, but I don't like it."

Unfortunately the commotion roused Gizmo. He groaned and rolled over to look at Billy. "We're in Titans Tower you idiot. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"What!" Billy exclaimed. "Why on earth are we here?"

This time Kyd Wykkyd got up. He yawned and signed, '_They saved us after our fight with Control Freak and brought us here_.'

Billy calmed down and took back in his duplicate. "Well alright then." He started looking around and rubbed his stomach. "Do you think they'd mind if I rustled up some grub? I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

Kyd shrugged and signed, '_Want to go find the kitchen?'_

Billy jumped off his bed and walked to the door. "Now you're speaking my language!" He stopped and turned to Kyd. "Uh, I mean signing my language."

Kyd got out of bed and gave Billy a look that said, 'Don't worry about it.' Grumbling about already being awake, Gizmo followed them out the door.

* * *

><p>Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked into the Common Room and were shocked to see their 'guests' sitting in the kitchen. Gizmo and Kyd were laughing over the front page of the newspaper and Billy was standing in front of the stove making eggs, bacon, and pancakes.<p>

"Hey fellas." Billy said, waving the spatula. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Robin looked down and sighed. "This is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! The villains will start playing a larger role starting next chapter.<strong>

**Will the Titans be alright living with villains? What is the Puppet King's ritual? And who are the Collector's next two targets? Next time in chapter 7! Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately. Between work, school, and Thanksgiving I haven't been able to write much:( **

**Now on with what you came here for, THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Robin looked down and sighed. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Kyd Wykkyd folded up the newspaper, but both he and Gizmo were still shaking with the effort of keeping in their laughter.

Cyborg was practically drooling as he walked over to the stove. "Hello bacon! Hello eggs!" He breathed in the aroma of cooking bacon. "Billy if this tastes as good as it smells then-." He stopped midsentence. "Wait. Are those pancakes?" he asked with an offended look on his face.

Billy flipped a pancake and raised an eyebrow. "What? Do ya'll prefer waffles or something?" He looked around the room and said, "Where are them three little ladies and that blonde kid? I made enough to feed all ya'll."

Robin took a seat at the table and Beast Boy poured himself some soy milk. "Kole and Jericho are on the roof," Beast Boy said, "Starfire's getting ready, and Raven's still asleep I think."

Gizmo couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing and Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Kyd was shaking with silent laughter but he managed to sign, '_Isn't it your fault she's sleeping so late?_' He unfolded the newspaper and put it on the table for the others to see.

Beast Boy blushed and Robin and Cyborg's jaws dropped. Billy looked at the picture and whistled. "Finally got some action, eh buddy?" He started laughing along with Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd. On the front page, taking up half of the cover, was a picture of Beast Boy and Raven kissing in front of the bookstore. Above it in big bold letters was the title, UNLIKELY COUPLE: TITANS, BEAST BOY AND RAVEN TOGETHER!

Robin and Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy, down at the paper, then back up at Beast Boy, not even bothering to close their mouths.

Beast Boy just stared at the picture in horror. "Oh man, Raven's going to be so mad when she sees this."

"See what?" a voice said. The six teens froze and slowly turned to see Raven standing in the doorway.

All six of them scrambled to block Raven's view of the doom-bringing paper **(1)**. Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Oh hey Rae. It's, uh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

Raven raised an eyebrow. Walking over to the table, she encased the teens in black energy and moved them away from the table. They all started struggling against their magical bonds. Some were trying to dissuade Raven from looking at the paper.

"C-come on Rae." Beast Boy said in between changing into different animals and trying to escape. "It's nothing, really."

Others were trying to run for their lives.

Billy struggled and kicked but couldn't manage to break free. "Oh man." He said. "I'm too young to die!" Next to him, Kyd Wykkyd was attempting to open a portal to safety. But for some reason, Raven's magic kept him from escaping.

Raven just ignored them and picked up the newspaper. She stared at the front page in silence and the others stopped struggling to watch her in dread. She slowly turned to the others and they all flinched. She was livid.

Her eyes were glowing red and they could practically fell raw anger radiating off her.

"That was private!" she growled. She released Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Billy but dragged Kyd and Gizmo forward until they were right in front of her. "You know something." She stated angrily.

Gizmo was shaking too badly to speak so Kyd managed to free his hands and sign, '_I was going to that bookstore with Gizmo before we were attacked by Control Freak, when we saw a reporter take the picture. We thought it would be funny to see what would happen when you found out._' Oh, how they regretted that decision.

Raven looked like she was going to crush the two villains when Beast Boy put a soothing hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on Raven. It's not their fault."

Raven glared at the scared villains for a few more seconds before she seemed to calm down and her eyes went back to normal. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and released Gizmo and Kyd. "Sorry." She said to them.

Kyd Wykkyd looked at her and shakily signed, '_It's alright. You had full right to be mad._' Gizmo rapidly nodded his head, not wanting to anger Raven again.

"Well I'm not sure about ya'll," Billy said, "but after that near death experience, I whipped up an appetite." He put the rest of the food on the table, making mountains of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and sat down. "Now call the rest of your buddies and let's get eatin'."

Robin opened his communicator and called down Starfire, Kole, and Jericho. When they got there, they all sat down to eat, except for Beast Boy who grumbled and had to make himself some tofu eggs.

While they ate, Starfire and Kole embarrassed Raven by squealing their delight over the newspaper article. Jericho congratulated Beast Boy by smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

Billy chewed on a piece of bacon and watched Kole. Swallowing, he leaned forward and extended a hand to her. "Hey there little lady. Sorry about the whole Brotherhood of Evil deal, it was nothing personal. Packs?"

Kole studied the proffered hand and looked at Jericho. He smiled and nodded his head. Kole smiled and took Billy's hand. "It's alright. You didn't win anyway."

Billy leaned back and chuckled slightly. He glanced at Gizmo sitting next to him, who was chewing on some eggs. He smacked him on the back of the head.

Gizmo glared at Billy and said, "What was that for?"

Billy glared right back and tilted his head at Kole.

Gizmo grumbled but looked at the crystal girl. "Sorry." He apologized. Kole just giggled and nodded her head in acceptance.

The rest of breakfast went by as normally as it could for a bunch of super powered teens. Beast Boy and Billy got into an argument over who was better at Mega Monkeys 5, eventually they leaped from the table and ran to the couch to have a contest. Raven rolled her eyes but went to join her boyfriend. Robin and Starfire chatted with Kole about what movie they were going to see on their next date. Kole was really interested since she didn't get to see many movies in the North Pole. Cyborg and Gizmo were debating over different ways to build one of Cyborg's inventions. Kyd Wykkyd and Jericho really hit it off, glad to find someone to sign with. They were signing so fast even Cyborg had trouble keeping up with them.

Robin finished the last of his pancakes and looked at everyone else, who had also finished. He folded his hands in front of himself and went into leader mode. "Okay everyone, I think it's time we talked about what happened yesterday. You got your answers now I want mine. Beast Boy, Raven, and Billy, get over here." Beast Boy and Billy turned off their game and sat down at the table with Raven. Robin looked at the three villains. "Start from the beginning." He said.

The three looked at each other and Billy decided to start. "Well we were getting groceries when Control Freak showed up."

Beast Boy laughed. "Dude, groceries?"

Gizmo glared at him. "What? Even villains get hungry."

Kyd nodded his head in agreement and signed, '_We each did our individual shopping and then met up near the grocery store._'

Billy picked up where he left off. "He stepped out of this glowing portal thing. Before we could even do anything, he lobbed this weird looking ball thing at us."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Ball thing?"

Kyd nodded his head. '_When it hit the ground there was an explosion of blue energy.'_ He shook his head. '_Most of us managed to avoid the blast but See-More took the brunt of it. He was out cold for the entire fight._'

"Yeah." Gizmo agreed. "Then that stinking nimrod used that stupid remote of his to create that movie monster."

Billy rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Ya'll pretty much know the rest." He gestured at Raven and Beast Boy. "These two little lovebirds showed up and watched us get our backsides handed to us. I don't know what happened after I got beat down, but my name isn't Billy Numerous if I don't owe you a thanks for saving our skins."

Beast Boy laughed and said, "No problem dude." Raven nodded her head in agreement.

Robin had a thoughtful look on his face. "Glowing portals and blue energy. That almost sounds like-." His eyes widened. "It can't be."

Cyborg realized what Robin was thinking and looked at him in shock. "It can't be him, he went home. And even if he's back, he wouldn't help the Collector."

Starfire looked between the two confused. "Please, what have you realized?" she asked.

Robin looked at her. "Remember anyone we know that uses blue energy?"

Raven and Jericho's eyes widened in recognition and Starfire gasped. Kole, Billy, Kyd, and Gizmo looked at them confused and Beast Boy said, "Dude! Isn't that-?" Before he could finish, the alarm sounded, filling the room in red light.

Robin ran to the T.V. console and turned it on. Bumblebee popped up on the screen. She had a few scratches but otherwise looked alright. "Robin!" she said. "Thank God you picked up! We're being attacked by Dr. Light and a bunch of thugs that I'm guessing are the Collector's men." She quickly glanced behind herself. "Speedy and Aqualad are keeping Dr. Light busy and Mas y Menos are buying me time to make this call. We need backup! We're going to be taken at this rate."

Robin nodded his head. "We'll be right there. Robin signing off." The screen went black and Robin turned to the others. "Cyborg get the T-ship ready, we're heading to Steel City."

"You got it." Cyborg said. He started heading to the door.

Kyd, Billy, and Gizmo glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Billy stepped forward and said, "Now hold on a minute!"

Cyborg stopped and Robin narrowed his eyes at Billy. "What is it Numerous? We don't have time for this." He said.

Billy smiled and said, "Kyd Wykkyd, if you will." Kyd nodded his head and opened a portal. Billy stood next to it and said, "Now this here portal will lead you straight to Steel City. But there's going to be a price to use it."

Robin thought about it a moment. They really needed to get to Steel City quickly, but he wasn't sure what the villains wanted. Making his decision, he growled and looked at Billy. "What do you want?"

Billy's smile widened and he said, "It's simple really. Ya'll are taking us with ya." The Titans blanched and Billy stood between Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd. "Basically until we get See-More and Mammoth back, we're your new teammates."

* * *

><p><strong>(1): It's a guy thing. If you catch a group of guys doing something that could possibly get them in trouble, for some unknown reason we'll be able to formulate a plan to get out of said trouble without even speaking about it... Although it doesn't always work.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please don't be angry if some of it seems a little "out there". I was half asleep when I wrote some of this.**

**What will happen to Titans East? And how are the Titans going to deal with villains joining them? Next time in Chapter 8!**

**Please, please, please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been burdened with a five page essay these past couple of days. But now I'm finally free!**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Basically until we get See-More and Mammoth back, we're your new teammates."

The Titans stared at the remaining Hive members in shock. Were they asking to join the Titans? Even if it was temporary, the idea of all three of them joining the Titans was just… weird.

Beast Boy stared blankly at the trio. "Uh, what?" He glanced at Robin and shrank back to stand behind Raven. Robin was furious.

Robin glared at the villains. "You expect me to let you join the Titans? After all the crime you've committed?" He was practically yelling at this point.

Billy smirked. "The way I see it, you don't have much of a choice."

Robin took an angry step toward the human copy machine, but Starfire stepped between them. "Please Robin. They may be villains and it brings me much worry to say this, but we are in need of their assistance."

"Yeah man." Cyborg said. "We can keep them in the Tower, that way we can keep an eye on them."

Jericho tapped Robin on the shoulder and signed, '_They just want to help save their friends. I think we can trust them._'

Robin thought about this and calmed down. "Fine, you have a deal Billy." He walked over to the portal Kyd made and, including the villains, said, "Titans, move!" Then he jumped through the portal.

One-by-one the others went through until only Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd were left. The tech genius looked at his dark friend and said, "I never thought I'd be a pig-sniffing Titan." Kyd nodded his head in agreement as they both jumped through the portal…

… And into a war zone. Lasers were flying through the air outside Titans East's Tower. Mas y Menos could be seen zipping through a large crowd of Collector's men, Aqualad was tackling the men closest to shore by sending ocean waves at them, and Speedy was on top of the Tower shooting arrows at the men below him.

Cyborg stared at the Tower in horror. Many of the windows were busted and there was more than one chunk missing from the tall structure. "My Tower! I built that Tower with my own two hands!" He charged his sonic cannon and aimed it at the crowd of men. "Someone's about to enter a world of but-whoop!" Before he could fire though, a large beam of light shot into the air from the center of the crowd.

They all looked up and saw the beam narrowly miss Bumblebee, who was zapping anyone dumb enough to stay still for too long. She rolled through the air to avoid the blast and finally took notice of Robin and the others. She flew towards them and landed on the ground.

"About time you guys got here!" she said. Looking over she saw two Billy's, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd getting ready to fight. She pointed a finger at them and said, "What are you guys doing here?"

One Billy popped his knuckles and laughed. "We're the backup."

Bumblebee looked at Robin confusedly. "Are these guys for real?" She asked.

"Afraid so." Robin answered. "We'll explain later, for now we need to take these guys down."

Mas y Menos zipped toward them carrying Speedy. They set him down next to Beast Boy as Aqualad jumped onto shore behind them.

Robin pulled out his bo staff and got ready to fight the group of men, all of whom were now focused on the small group of heroes. "Let's show them what happens when they mess with Titans. Go!" He ran straight through the crowd, intending to take on Dr. Light. Kole watched him go before steeling herself and following him. Robin smacked anyone that got too close with his bo staff and Kole did the same by kicking and punching **(1)**.

Starfire and Bumblebee flew through the air and shot at everyone in front of Robin, creating a path for him and Kole. Gizmo flew behind them, taking out anyone they happened to miss. "Eat crud!" he shouted, firing missiles at a group of men behind Kole. They scattered as they tried to avoid the oncoming projectiles and Gizmo laughed hysterically as they tried to flee. Raven flew underneath the three flyers and protected them from Dr. Light's blasts.

On the ground, Beast Boy was in octopus form. He grabbed a group of men and threw them into the ocean, Kyd Wykkyd helped by grabbing men and teleporting them right above the water. Once submerged, Aqualad commanded the marine life to attack them.

Mas y Menos grabbed hands and yelled their battle cry, "Mas y Menos, si podemos!" They sped through the crowd and knocked down everyone they passed. Jericho had possessed one soldier and was firing at any enemy he could see, along with Speedy who was pulling out all the arrows he had to take down the enemy."

Cyborg ran into a large cluster of men, firing his sonic cannon. "You want a piece of Cyborg? Well you're gonna get it! Nobody and I mean NOBODY, messes with my Tower!" He yelled.

He looked like he was going to be overwhelmed by the large number of enemies when a multitude of voices rang out, "Yeeha!" Cyborg and the men he was fighting all turned to see a large group of Billy's charged at them. The Billy's and the Collector's men collided and the Billy's started pummeling the men into submission.

The original Billy ran up to Cyborg and laughed. "Need a little help?" he asked.

Cyborg stared blankly at the human copy machine. Then he smirked and changed his cannon back into a hand. "Oh yeah! Let's show these guys whose boss!" Billy smiled and, with Cyborg, ran back into the fray.

Robin and Kole fought their way through the enemies to the center of the crowd, where beams of light were coming from. They ran through the last of the men and entered a sort of clearing in the fight where Dr. Light stood.

Robin twirled his bo staff and said, "Give it up Light. You can't win this."

Kole stepped out from behind Robin and got ready to fight. "You'll pay for what you did to Gnarrk!" she yelled at the villain.

Dr. Light just stared at them with his glowing blue eyes.

Robin glared. "Have it your way then." He said. "Yah!" he yelled as he charged Dr. Light. Kole gave a similar cry as she went to attack the villain.

They both swung, intending to finish it in one blow. But Dr. Light parried both of them, making them stagger backwards. Robin studied the weak villain. "Dr. Light shouldn't be this strong."

Kole raised her fists for another attack and looked at Robin. "Told you. He's a lot stronger than he should be."

Robin nodded his head and they both got ready. They charged Dr. Light again but he just sidestepped them both, not even taking a scratch.

Seeing that Robin and Kole were having trouble, Starfire flew over and prepared to fire some starbolts. But as if he saw her coming, Dr. Light turned to the alien princess, raised a hand, and fired a beam of light at her. Starfire gasped, but luckily Raven had seen what was happening and flew in front of her, creating a barrier. Dr. Light focused on Raven and increased the power of his beam.

Robin saw an opening with Dr. Light being distracted and threw some explosive disks at him. Dr. Light immediately turned his head and shot a beam from his other hand, destroying the disks and continuing at Robin.

Kole saw the course of the beam and yelled, "No!" She jumped in front of Robin and crystalized her whole body, creating a shield that absorbed the beam.

Dr. Light continued to increase the power of both beams until beads of sweat appeared on Raven's forehead with the effort of keeping up the barrier. Suddenly, Dr. Light faltered and stopped his attack on Raven.

Raven lowered her shield in exhaustion. Suddenly, a strong mental wave pierced her mind. _Help me!_ Raven gasped and lowered herself to the ground. She could have sworn that that was Dr. Light's voice.

Dr. Light stopped his attack on Kole as well. Taking this moment to attack back, the crystal girl gathered up the energy from the beam and redirected it at Dr. Light. The beam hit its target and Dr. Light fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

The men stopped their assault as their leader hit the ground. The noise of the fight deadened and silence took its place as everyone looked at the downed light fanatic. Then the men sprang into action. They scrambled away from their opponents and gathered at a spot away from the Titans. As they fled, a glowing portal opened in front of them, which they all ran through. Once every last man had escaped, the portal closed, leaving only Dr. Light behind.

Starfire, Bumblebee, and Gizmo landed next to Robin and Kole as the others walked up to gather around Dr. Light.

Billy recalled his clones and Cyborg pumped his fist into the air. "Booyah!" He and Billy laughed and gave each other high fives.

Robin gave them a small smile but then became serious again. "We can celebrate later. For now we need information." He looked at Jericho, who was nursing an injured arm and asked, "Think you can take over Dr. Light? He might know something we can use."

Jericho thought about this. Then he shook his head and signed, '_I don't think that's safe. If I possess him while he's being controlled like this, I might end up being controlled as well._'

Robin nodded his head. "You're right. We better play it safe."

"I think I might have a way to contact him." Someone said. Robin turned around to see Raven limping forward with Beast Boy supporting her. She was still exhausted from putting up the shield for so long.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"While we were fighting, Dr. Light's mind reached out to mine. Maybe I can reach out to him."

Robin nodded and stepped aside to give Raven room. She let go of Beast Boy and walked up to Dr. Light. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and placed her hand on his head. She closed her eyes and recited her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

To Raven, the sounds of the outside world vanished. She sat in silence until the words seemed to echo around her. _Help me!_

Raven concentrated on a spot deep in his mind, where the words seemed to be coming from. _I can hear you._ She said in her mind.

Dr. Light seemed surprised. _You! I know you! You're Raven from the Teen Titans._

Even though she knew he couldn't see her, Raven nodded her head. _Yes._

Dr. Light shouted in joy. _Thank heavens! Listen. You need to free me. Free me from this curse!_

_First you need to tell me what's going on_. Rave said.

Dr. Light growled in frustration. _Fine, but there isn't much time. The Collector and the Puppet King are planning something. They intend on taking every Titan and villain on Earth. I'm not sure how but it has something to do with one of Puppet King's rituals. I've given you what you wanted, no free me!_

_Fine, I'll try._ Raven answered. _Tell me what you can about the spell you're under._

_It's not like Puppet King's usual ritual. Instead of removing my soul, he's overshadowing it. That way my body listens to the Collector's commands, not just Puppet King's. Now hurry before – gah!_

Raven was about to ask what was wrong, when she was forced out of his mind. She would have fallen backwards if Beast Boy hadn't caught her. "What happened?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Dr. Light sprang back up. Bringing his hands together, he created a large flash of light which blinded the Titans. When they finally cleared the spots from their eyes, Dr. Light was gone.

Gizmo growled. "The stupid kludge monkey ran away!"

Robin looked at Raven, who was using Beast Boy as a support again. "Did you find anything out?" he asked.

Raven nodded her head. "The Collector is using the Puppet King to try and take every Titan and villain. That's all I got before I was forced out." She said. She sounded like she was about to pass out.

Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend worryingly. "Are you alright Rae?" he asked.

Raven closed her eyes. "I'm fine, just… tired." She fell unconscious, but Beast Boy managed to keep her up.

Robin put a hand to his chin. "We already guessed that much, but it's good that we know it for sure now." He turned to Kyd Wykkyd. "Think you could take us home?"

Kyd nodded and created a portal to Titans Tower. Beast Boy adjusted his grip on Raven and picked her up bridal style. Speedy wolf-whistled at them but Beast Boy just rolled his eyes and went through the portal.

The others started going through and Robin turned to the Titans East. "You should probably come with us. It's not safe here anymore."

Bumblebee nodded and turned her head to look at the rest of her team. "You heard the man." Speedy and Aqualad looked at each other and shrugged. Following Mas y Menos, they went through the portal.

Bumblebee turned to Robin. "What are you planning?" she asked.

Robin turned and started walking to the portal. "The Collector is targeting Titans and he's not afraid of attacking groups like Titans East." He stopped and waited for Bumblebee to join him by the portal. "It's time to gather the Titans." That said he and Bumblebee went through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): I'm not sure if Kole can crystalize separate parts of her body like an arm or something. Would someone let me know if she can?<strong>

**Ah it feels good to be writing again :)**

**What is the ritual Dr. Light talked about? What does Robin intend to do by gathering the Titans? Next time in chapter 9!**

**Read and Review please! I like reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**This one is to Monkeysuncle1. You have asked and now you shall receive.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"It's time to gather the Titans." That said he and Bumblebee went through the portal.

They found themselves back in Titans Tower. Beast Boy gently set Raven down on the couch. Everyone else watched Robin and Bumblebee, waiting to hear what the plan was.

Robin looked at them all before saying, "Okay everyone, it's not safe to any of us to leave the Tower alone anymore." He looked at Starfire. "That means no shopping," Cyborg, "no driving around town," and finally Beast Boy, "and no more dates."

Cyborg and Beast Boy drooped. "Aw man." They both muttered. Starfire also looked a little disappointed, but she understood the need to be safe.

Billy, Kyd, and Gizmo shared secretive looks and smirked to themselves. Robin didn't say anything about teleporting into town to have some fun. They would keep their promise not to commit any crimes, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves.

Unfortunately, the before mentioned leader noticed their looks and rounded on them. "That goes for you three as well. If you're going to stay here, you'll live by our rules. And that means no going into town."

The trio looked down crestfallen. "Dang." Billy muttered.

Robin turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Speedy asked.

"To the communication room." Robin answered. Everyone else just shrugged before following.

"I think I'll stay here with Rae." Beast Boy said. He walked to the couch and sat next to his still unconscious girlfriend.

As Billy, Kyd, and Gizmo headed for the door, Cyborg rounded on them with a mischievous look in his eye. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when the rest of the Titans see you guys."

Billy laughed and said, "Hoo boy! I can't wait to see that." Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd chuckled with him as they left the room.

Everyone, with the exception of Beast Boy and Raven, filed into the communication room and Robin hit a button. "Calling all Titans."

Kid Flash and Jinx were the first to respond. "You know Robin," Kid Flash said," you really need to work on the whole timing thing."

Kole giggled. "Another date?" she asked.

Jinx huffed. "Yes! And it's getting annoying. What's so important that you had to interrupt the second date in a row?"

"Face it love. You're going to have to go a day without a fix of your Kid Flash addiction."

Jinx flushed. "Argent!" Without her noticing, the rest of the Titans had signed in.

Argent cracked up laughing. "Sorry mate," she said between laughs, "but that was – oh bloody hell!" she yelled.

"Argent!" Jinx hissed. "Remember the kids."

"It's not my fault." Argent said, not bothering to apologize. "Why are _they_ here." She said, pointing at the back of the room.

The others looked in the back and finally noticed Billy, Kyd, and Gizmo. The three of them shook with suppressed laughter as Titans either stared at them dumbly or yelled questions at Robin.

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether just waved at the three villains. Gizmo waved back until he caught himself and quickly lowered his arm. Kyd Wykkyd silently laughed at the tech genius's embarrassment.

Robin finally got fed up with the shouting. "Enough." He said forcefully. The others quieted down and waited for an explanation. "See-More and Mammoth were collected so these three agreed to help us out until we get everyone back."

Hotspot glared at the villains. "Won't they just betray us the moment we get their friends back?"

Billy glared right back at the hero. "We might be bad guys but we aren't stupid. Six of us against all ya'll?" He snorted. "That didn't work even when we outnumbered ya. We get our buds back and we'll be out of their faster than you can say Billy Numerous."

Robin stepped back into the conversation. "Plus we need all the help we can get." He sighed and looked down. "Bushido and Killowat were taken."

The others gasped and Bumblebee said, "You didn't tell us that!"

Robin looked back up. "There wasn't time but it's true. The Collector will keep going after more and more Titans. He even sent a team to take on Titans East." The others started muttering to each other but stopped once Robin continued. "The Collector's getting bolder. He's not afraid of attacking groups. That's why I'm calling all Titans to Titans Tower. Kid Flash, get here as fast as you can."

"You got it Robin." The speedster replied. He looked at his girlfriend. "Ready Jinx?"

The pink haired sorcerous shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. But I want to stop by home first. I need to pick up some spare clothes." The two signed off and Robin addressed the remaining Titans.

"Herald, think you could pick up a few people?" Robin asked.

Herald raised his trumpet. "No problem."

Robin nodded his head. "Okay. I want you to pick up Melvin, Timmy, and Teether and bring them here. After that, pick up Red Star, Pantha, Tramm, and Argent."

Melvin raised her hand like she was in school and asked, "Why can't Raven get us?"

Robin was about to tell them about Raven when Kole interrupted him. "Raven's sleeping and we don't want to wake her up."

Melvin lowered her hand. "Oh, okay."

Robin gave Kole a questioning look so she leaned in and whispered, "I didn't want to worry them. And technically she _is _sleeping."

Robin just nodded his head in understanding. He turned back to the screen. "The rest of you will be picked up by a small team of Kyd Wykkyd, Kole, and Jericho. I'll see you all soon. Robin signing off." The screen went black and Robin walked up to Kyd Wykkyd. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you right now. Don't make me regret it."

'_Don't worry, I won't try anything._' Kyd Wykkyd signed back. He was actually surprised that Robin was letting him do this at all. He walked over to Kole and Jericho and opened a portal. '_After you_.' He signed. Kole and Jericho looked at each other before walking through the portal with Kyd Wykkyd following them.

Robin led the others back to the common room to find Beast Boy and Raven sitting at the table. "Oh, hey dudes." Beast Boy said waving. "What did we miss?" Raven sat next to him sipping tea.

Cyborg shrugged. "Oh nothing much. The rest of the Titans will be staying here for a while. They should be here soon."

Beast Boy stared at his friend in shock and Cyborg got a good laugh at his face. He shook himself out of it and looked at Robin. "Dude, do we even have room for everyone?"

Robin nodded his head. "We still have a few spare rooms open, but some people will have to share."

Raven looked up from her tea. "Does that include me?" she asked.

"Actually, I was hoping Melvin, Timmy, and Teether could stay with you. Out of all of us, they trust you the most." Robin said to the empath.

Raven raised her eyebrow in surprised. "Don't you think my room is a little dark for kids?"

Cyborg dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "Are you kidding? Those kids love you. They'll be fine."

"Wait a dog gone minute there!' Billy yelled. "Are you sayin that little miss darkness over there is good with kids?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Yeah. She was their guardian during the Brotherhood of Evil thing."

Gizmo burst out laughing and pointed at Raven. "You mean she's like their mom?" he asked. He started laughing even harder at the thought. The others had a bit of a laugh too. It _was_ kind of funny to think of Raven as "motherly".

While the others laughed and Raven seethed, Speedy and Aqualad smiled at each other evilly. They walked up to Beast Boy and stood next to him. "So Beast Boy, what do you think about all this?" Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy stopped laughing and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked back.

Speedy crossed his arms and grinned. "Well if Raven's the mom, then doesn't that make you the dad?"

Beast Boy's eyes bulged. "Huh?"

Aqualad was repressing laughter at this point. He slapped Beast Boy on the back and said, "Yeah, so what do you think? Ready to have some kids?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped as everyone listening to the conversation (which was everyone) doubled over in laughter at the changeling's stunned face.

Starfire, who _completely_ misunderstood the conversation, flew over to Raven with stars in her eyes. "Oh friend Raven, this is most wonderful! I did not realize that you and Beast Boy were having a bumgorf." Everyone laughed even harder at the misunderstanding. Speedy and Aqualad were practically on the floor and Gizmo _was_ on the floor.

Raven blushed a bright shade of red and the sink exploded, spraying the ones closest to it with soapy water. "I'm. Not. Pregnant." She said to her alien friend.

Starfire looked confused. "So you are… not having a bumgorf?" she asked.

"No." Raven replied, trying not to feel too embarrassed. "It's just a misunderstanding." Starfire looked a little crestfallen, but she perked herself up as she went to stand next to Robin.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Kid Flash ran into the room carrying Jinx. "Hey guys. What's up?" He set Jinx down and looked around the room. "Whoa." He said. He ran over to Beast Boy, who was still frozen in a state of shock, and waved a hand in front of his face. "Who broke Beast Boy?"

"That would be us." Speedy said proudly, as he and Aqualad shook sink water off their clothes.

"Exactly." Robin said. He walked over to the two with a mop and towel. "And that's why you're cleaning up this mess." He said pointing at the water covered kitchen.

"What!" Speedy yelled. "You can't-." he stopped as Robin raised an eyebrow. He grumbled to himself, but took the mop and started cleaning the floor. Aqualad grabbed the towel and started cleaning the counter.

The rest of the Titans started showing up after that. Herald dropped off the kids, who immediately ran up and hugged Raven, and then left to pick up the others. Kyd Wykkyd, along with Jericho, Kole, Hotspot, Thunder, Lightning, and Wildebeest, popped up behind kid Flash.

The speedster whipped around to find Kyd Wykkyd silently laughing at him. "Seriously," Kid Flash said, "by the end of all this, I'm putting a bell on you." This got the teleporter laughing even harder.

Kid Flash was about to spin Kyd Wykkyd around so quickly he wouldn't see straight for a week, when the sound of a trumpet was heard. A portal on the other side of the room opened and Herald, Argent, Red Star, Tramm, and Pantha walked into the room.

Everyone mingled and talked with their friends for a bit after that. And after much jeering at Speedy and Aqualad and a few slaps and a zap from Bumblebee to wake Beast Boy up, Robin walked to the center of the room. "Okay everyone, quiet down." He waited for the others to quiet before continuing. "Now that we're all here, we need to figure out a plan to stop the Collector."

"That's right you do." A disguised voice said.

Everyone looked around in surprise until they saw a familiar villain leaning against the windows. Robin growled. "Red X. What do you want?"

Red X smiled beneath his mask. "Same as you actually. This Collector guy is getting in the way of my business. I want him gone just as much as you do."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about the Collector?" he asked.

Red X walked over to Robin and crossed his arms. "I have my sources." He said simply. "But what you need to know is that I'm willing to help you out."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "And why would you do that?" he asked skeptically.

The thief hesitated before saying, "I'm ashamed to admit it, but that fatso Control Freak almost collected me. The Collector would have me and this suit if a friend of yours hadn't helped me out. He said since he saved me, I had to help you." He shrugged. "I don't like owing anyone favors so I agreed."

Cyborg looked at Red X in surprise. "A friend? Who?"

A laugh was heard behind them all. "Why Cyborg, I'm hurt that you've forgotten about me."

Beast Boy's eyes bulged at the familiar voice. "It can't be." He and everyone else turned to the door. Some of them might have seen a familiar face if it wasn't hidden by a pointed blue hat." Beast Boy smiled and laughed. "Dude, Alistor!"

Alistor laughed and raised his hat, revealing a large smile on his blue face. "It's a pleasure to see you all again."

* * *

><p><strong>One moment while I get something out of my system… Boo yah! Alistor is back! (sigh) glad I did that.<strong>

**Come on, can any of you say you didn't see this coming? No you can't. :)**

**Alistor's back? And he saved Red X? How did that happen? Next time in chapter 10!**

**Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! However I do own Alistor.**

**I was hit by a sudden burst of motivation so I've been writing like the wind (figuratively speaking).**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Alistor laughed and raised his hat, revealing a large smile on his blue face. "It's a pleasure to see you all again."

Beast Boy laughed and ran over to the blue mage. "Dude, what are you doing back? Shouldn't you be, you know, on vacation or something?"

Alistor rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Yes, well some things came up so I decided to take a trip over here and see how all of you were doing."

Beast Boy seemed to accept this, but Robin raised an eyebrow. Alistor was obviously hiding something. He made a not to talk to him later.

Cyborg grinned. "You know what this means don't ya? PIZZA!" The surrounding Titans cheered and Cyborg went over to the phone. "Okay, what do ya'll want? And Alistor, you don't get a say in the matter. You're trying the meat supreme."

Beast Boy ran over to Cyborg. "Don't forget the veggie! He still needs to tell us which one's better."

The others started yelling orders at Cyborg and Alistor sweat dropped. "Oh dear. It looks like I'm going to get pulled back into the pizza war." He sighed as a red and white blur stopped in front of him. He blinked as two small twins stared at him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Mas y Menos looked at each other before they both started talking in rapid Spanish. "Estas Alistor? Pensamos que usted mira mas estrictos." **(1)**.

Alistor sweat dropped again. "Well I apologize if I don't meet up to your standards."

The twins gasped. "Usted habla espanol?" **(2)**.

"But of course." Alistor replied.

Mas y Menos cheered and gave each other high fives before speeding off to tell Cyborg what they wanted. They went right past Robin, who was making a B line straight to Alistor.

Alistor tipped his hat. "Hello Robin."

"Hey." Robin replied. "Can we talk?"

Alistor sighed. "I suppose so." He looked around the crowded room. "But can we talk someplace more private? I have a feeling I know what you want to ask."

Robin nodded his head. "Sure." He started for the door and Alistor followed him. They left the room and Robin led them down the hall until they stopped at a door.

Alistor read the words on the door and chuckled. "The interrogation room?" he asked. He looked at Robin and raised an eyebrow.

Robin smirked. "Sorry, but this is the only place nobody will wander into." Alistor shrugged and went inside.

Alistor took a seat at the table and Robin stood in front of him. Unbeknownst to them, or anyone else for that matter, a villain wearing his trademark x walked into the surveillance room just as Alistor sat down. He looked through the footage from the security cameras until he found the one he was looking for.

Pressing a button, a video of Alistor and Robin in the interrogation room popped up on the screen. "Gotcha." Red X said. He hit the record button and left the room. "This ought to be interesting."

Back in the interrogation room, Robin crossed his arms and looked at Alistor. "So why are you back Alistor? I thought you'd want to stay home longer."

Alistor sighed. He leaned forward and set his staff on the table. "Things became… complicated back home."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well I told you before didn't I? Observers aren't born with feelings. When I first got back, everything was great. I was very, very happy to be home." Alistor said. His eyes were glazed over like he was watching a fond memory. "I was able to sleep in my own bed without worry again and I reunited with old… friends, I guess you could say." His face suddenly grew very sad. "But things had changed in the time I was gone. I am the first observer in ten years to gain emotions. And as such, my companions and I had grown distant. They didn't understand my sentiments or emotions." Taking a deep breath, he removed his hat and ran a gloved hand through his yellow hair. "I became an outcast. I tried sharing my feelings, tried helping other Observers gain emotions of their own. But it was useless, like talking to the very machines we fear. Eventually, the Elder Watchers, the leaders of the Observers, became disturbed by my attempts to spread emotion. They said that if Observers gained emotions, they wouldn't be able to do their jobs correctly." He took a shaky breath and looked at Robin. "They gave me two options. Either give up my position as an Observer… or they could use their magic to erase my memories from here on Earth. The choice was obvious, my job or my friends." He put his hat back on and adjusted it. "I chose my friends. I'm no longer an Observer."

Robin stared at his blue friend in stunned silence. "I'm sorry." He said after a moment. "You lost your home because of us."

Alistor stood up and grabbed his staff. "Nonsense." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "While I haven't been one for very long, I'm happy I became a Titan." He opened his hand and showed the device to Robin.

Robin's eyes widened. "Your communicator? But I thought it canceled your powers to touch it?"

Alistor put his communicator back in his pocket. "True, but I've coated it in a special coating. I still can't use it, but the coating allows me to touch it without any ill effects." He twirled his staff and turned to the door. "Now why don't we rejoin the party? The others might start worrying if we're gone too long."

Robin smiled at the idea and followed Alistor out the door. They went back to the common room and found it completely quiet and everyone staring at them.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" he asked. Nobody answered him.

Alistor looked around the room until his eyes fell on the T.V. "Oh dear." He said. On the screen was a picture of the very room he and Robin had just left. Alistor tipped his hat. "You all witnessed the whole conversation didn't you?"

Beast Boy stepped up and scratched his neck. "Did you really give up your life just to stay with the Titans?" he asked.

Alistor raised his hat so it wasn't covering his face and smiled. "But of course. And I don't regret my choice for a second."

Cyborg boomed with laughter. "Well alright!" He flourished an arm in the direction of the table, which was covered in fresh pizza boxes. "In honor of a new Titan, let's get this party started!"

The others cheered and crowded the table to get pizza. After about an hour of eating, Alistor felt like he was going to explode. Not only was he forced to try meat supreme and veggie (he preferred veggie), but Cyborg and Beast Boy also made him try a slice of the other thirty pizzas as well (he like plain old cheese the most).

While he tried to digest and rest on the couch, Robin introduced the other Titans to him. By the end, he knew who the couples were: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, Kid Flash and Jinx, and that Kyd Wykkyd had a thing going on with a villainess named Angel. He learned who was next to end up dating: Jericho and Kole (they already seemed to be heading in that direction), Hotspot and Argent (although they denied it, they weren't fooling anyone), and Cyborg and Bumblebee (they just blushed). And he learned that Speedy, who was normally very flirtatious, had suddenly stopped flirting with every girl he met.

After that, each Titan and villain insisted on demonstrating their powers to Alistor. He was most impressed with Billy Numerous and his duplication powers. Although he admitted he almost had a heart attack when Melvin finally coaxed Bobby to come out of hiding.

At some point during the festivities, a small group composing of Bumblebee, Herald, and Gizmo had to try and reassemble Cyborg after Raven dismantled him for showing everyone the picture of her and Beast Boy kissing in the newspaper. The girls squealed and the guys laughed and wolf-whistled. Cyborg stopped laughing when Raven finally freed herself from the group of giggling girls and took him apart with her powers. Everybody besides Cyborg thought it was hilarious.

Once Cyborg was fixed, Beast Boy tried to start a karaoke. But after just a few horribly off key notes, everyone immediately tried to stop him, even Jericho who Alistor thought was very kind mannered.

At about nine o'clock, everyone started to wind down and pick sleeping orders. Bumblebee and Kole bunked with Starfire, while Argent, Jinx, and Pantha shared a large guest room that consisted of two beds and a roll-out mattress. Beast Boy cleaned off his top bunk and offered it to Alistor, who gladly accepted. The Titans East guys shared a room, as did Herald, Jericho, and Red Star. Kid Flash and Hotspot slept in Robin's room and Wildebeest, Tramm, Thunder, and Lightning bunked together. Billy, Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, and Red X were put into the same room and it was put under surveillance just in case they tried anything. Nobody stayed with Cyborg since his room was filled with delicate equipment.

Raven walked over to the couch where Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were starting to doze. She picked up Teether and gently shook the other two awake. "Come on, time for bed."

Melvin rubbed her eyes and looked at Raven blearily. "It's bedtime already?" she asked.

"Yup." Raven answered. She grabbed Timmy's hand. "Come on, you're sleeping in my room."

She brought them to her room and led them inside. She was expecting them to get scared, so she was surprised when Melvin and Timmy started looking around the room excitedly.

Melvin ran up to her bookshelf and said, "Wow. You have a lot of books Raven."

Raven blinked in surprise. "Uh, thanks." She walked over to her bed and set the still sleeping Teether on it. She put his head on one of the pillows and tucked him in. She turned to see that Timmy had joined Melvin in front of the bookshelf. "Alright you two, bedtime."

The two kids turned to Raven and pouted. "Aw, can't you read us a story first?" Melvin asked. Timmy nodded his head in agreement.

Raven shook her head. "No. Those books aren't bedtime stories." She pointed at the bed. "Now into bed." The two pouted a little bit more but, eventually, got into bed next to Teether. Raven tucked them in before removing her cape and getting into bed herself.

"Night Raven." Melvin and Timmy muttered sleepily.

Raven turned under the covers to look at the three kids. "Good night." She answered. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>At around midnight, Teether woke up to find himself in Raven's room and instantly became afraid. Everything was dark and weird masks and statues kept staring at him. He whimpered and tried nudging Timmy awake, who was sleeping next to him. He just rolled over and ignored the insistent nudging.<p>

Teether whimpered again and decided to crawl out of bed and onto the floor. He crawled to the door and tried to ignore all the scary looking statues. He happily left the scary room when the door automatically opened for him. He continued down the hall until he found another door. He cooed happily when it also opened when he got close.

The new room was pretty messy, but it lacked anything scary. He crawled over to the bed and managed to lift himself onto the mattress. The blankets were at the foot of the bed, but the current occupant didn't seem to mind him, so he crawled over and laid down near his chest.

* * *

><p>Raven groaned and opened her eyes. She could have sworn she felt something hit her head. She looked over and saw Melvin's hand next to her head. She must have been moving in her sleep. She was about to settle back into sleep when she snapped her eyes open. Sitting up, she looked at the kids. Melvin, check. Timmy, check. Teether, not check.<p>

Raven took a deep breath. "Calm down Raven. He can't have gone far." She said quietly. She got out of the covers, careful not to wake the two remaining kids, and left the room.

Once the door was shut, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to try and find Teether. When she found him, she opened her eyes and said, "You have got to be kidding me." She walked down the hall until she reached a room marked 'Beast Boy'. Going inside, she walked up to the bed and smiled at what she saw. The blankets had been kicked off and Beast Boy was snoring softly. Next to him, Teether had curled up next to his chest, also snoring softly.

Raven almost laughed as both of them shivered slightly. She leaned over and carefully pulled the blankets back up to cover the two. She straightened up and almost jumped three feet in the air when she saw a pair of dark blue eyes watching her.

Alistor chuckled at her reaction and Raven glared at him. "Not. A. Word." She hissed. She gave Beast Boy and Teether one last look before leaving the room.

Alistor chuckled again and turned over on his bed. "Very well then, not a word."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Sorry if the translations are off, I used Google.<strong>

**(1). "You're Alistor? We thought you'd look tougher than this."**

**(2). "You speak Spanish?"**

**Please let me know if I missed any of the Titans.**

**The Titans and their new allies are settling down. But what will happen next? Next time in chapter 11!**

**Read and Review…Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates! The moment I got done with finals, my boss at work pretty much said 'We own you now!' Don't blame me, blame my boss.**

**Also I'd like to make a note. When I'm writing my stories, I take every review into account. And it has come to my attention that my writing has somewhat wandered off its original style. I'm trying to fix this problem so let me know if you notice anything that could use improvement.**

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Alistor chuckled again and turned over on his bed. "Very well then, not a word."

* * *

><p>Back in his base, the Collector was busy chewing out Control Freak. "You idiot! Moron! Stupid Neanderthal! How could you let Red X get away? You should have had enough power to easily capture him." Control Freak just stood there and took the verbal abuse without even batting an eye.<p>

The Collector sagged in his chair and put a hand over his eyes. "The only thing wrong with mind controlled servants," he said, "is that you can't yell at them after they mess up." He looked at Dr. Light, who was standing next to Control Freak. "At least one of you is competent. You may have failed to collect _any_ of Titans East, but all of the Titans have now gathered in Jump City. Which means it's time to start the ritual." He looked at a door on the side of the room. "Puppet King!"

The door opened and the Puppet King walked into the room. "Yes master." He said with a bow.

"The time has come." He got out of his chair and walked to the back of the room, where a large machine was sitting in a spotlight. He stepped toward a lever next to the machine and pulled it. The machine began to glow with blue energy and a portal appeared in front of it.

He stared at the machine in awe and said, "I will never tire of watching this machine. With the magic I harvested from that boy's staff, I finally have my own personal teleporter." He grew serious again and turned to his servants. "Puppet King take my men, go to Jump City, and collect every Titan and metahuman you can find. You can take Dr. Light with you, but leave Control Freak with me. I have plans for him."

A series of lights turned on behind the Puppet King, revealing a small army of the Collector's men. The living puppet bowed. "Yes, Master Collector."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy groggily opened his eyes. "Ugh." He groaned. "What time is it?" He looked at his clock and groaned again. "Seven a.m.? No way am I getting up this early." He rolled over to get more sleep when he felt a weight press against his back. His eyes shot open and he slowly turned his head to look behind him. What he saw was Teether curled up next to him, snoozing silently.<p>

Whoa!" Beast Boy yelled. He jumped up only to painfully remember he was on the bottom bunk. "Ugh." He groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Alistor's head lowered into view from the top bunk. He blinked some sleep from his eyes and yawned. "What is it?" he asked.

Beast Boy looked at Alistor and pointed at the kid next to him. "Dude, what's Teeter doing here?" he asked back.

Alistor was going to answer when Teether groaned and started to wake up. "Ah, he's waking up."

Teether finally opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Beast Boy's astounded face and started laughing.

Beast Boy grinned and picked him up. "Hey little dude, when did you get here?"

"Last night." A monotone voice said.

Alistor and Beast Boy turned their heads to see Raven standing in the doorway. Teether waved his arms around and cooed in delight at the sight of her. She gave a quick glare at Alistor.

The mage shrugged and jumped down from the bed. "I can take a hint." He said. Going over to the dresser, he grabbed his cape, hat, and staff and left the room.

Once the door closed behind her, Raven walked over to the bed and sat next to Beast Boy. "I woke up last night and found him in here. I don't think he liked my room very much."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Teether, who was sitting in his lap. "Is that it little guy? Was Raven's room too scary for you?"

Teether nodded his head and gave Beast Boy the big puppy dog eyes.

Beast Boy blinked a couple of times. "Is this what it's like when I give you guys the face?" He asked his girlfriend. He looked back at Teether and sighed. "Fine, I guess you can sleep in here."

Teether cooed happily and started waving his arms around.

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up Teether from Beast Boy's lap. She stood up and held out a hand for her boyfriend to take. "Come one, breakfast is almost ready."

Beast Boy grinned. "Sweet!" he yelled. He jumped up and grabbed Raven's hand. Still smiling, he led her out of the room.

They entered the Common Room to see that not everyone was awake yet. Cyborg was at the stove cooking, Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch with Melvin and Timmy, Red X was on the other end of the couch reading a magazine with his feet propped up, and Alistor, Speedy, Hotspot, and Kid Flash were at the table talking. Everyone else was probably still sleeping.

Alistor, Speedy, Hotspot, and Kid Flash looked up at the sound of the door opening. The four of them watched as the couple walked over to Robin and Starfire, still holding hands, and set Teether down next to them.

Speedy couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, followed quickly by Hotspot and Kid Flash. Alistor tipped his hat so it covered his eyes and groaned. "This won't end well." He warned the other three. They ignored him and kept on laughing.

The couple walked over to the table and they both raised an eyebrow. "What?" Raven asked darkly.

Speedy managed to choke down his laughter and looked at the empath. "Oh nothing. Just making an observation." He said. Alistor stood up at this point and slowly started backing away from the table. Raven just looked at the archer, expecting him to continue. Speedy grinned cockily and leaned back in his chair. "It's just that I was walking down the hall last night when I noticed that I wasn't the only one awake." He looked between the two before settling back on Raven. "And I was kind of wondering what you were doing in Beast Boy's room during the middle of the night? Had yourselves a little midnight fun?" He burst out laughing again and Hotspot and Kid Flash couldn't help but join him.

Alistor, who was a safe distance away by now, decided to speak up. "I tried explaining to them that she was just looking for Teether, but they insisted on this story." He explained, hoping to avoid getting caught up in what was inevitably going to happen.

The three just kept on laughing until Speedy was suddenly wrapped in dark energy and raised into the air. Speedy started struggling to free himself while Hotspot and Kid Flash looked at Raven. The flinched. If looks could kill, Speedy would be six feet under. Raven was furious.

Kid Flash gulped and looked at Beast Boy, who was blushing slightly at what Speedy had been hinting at. "We should start running shouldn't we?" he asked worriedly.

Beast Boy laughed and said, "Totally dude."

The two wasted no time in running over to the couch to sit next to Melvin, Timmy, and Teether who they were hoping would be adequate protection against Raven's wrath.

Speedy continued to struggle against his bonds until Alistor stepped in. "Now, now Raven. There shouldn't be any need for a hospital visit today. Why don't we settle down and get ready for breakfast?" he said soothingly.

Raven glared at Alistor before taking a few deep breaths. She calmed herself down, but instead of letting the archer go, she threw him across the room… and into a wall.

Speedy hit the wall with an, "oomph" and groaned as he slid onto the floor. Beast Boy and Alistor cringed in sympathy.

Cyborg turned the stove off and set plates filled with waffles and eggs onto the table. He looked between Raven and Speedy and sighed. "Can't we have a single morning without someone doing something to tick off Raven?"

Beast Boy laughed while Alistor walked over to the downed Titan and crouched down to his level. He lowered his voice so that only Speedy could hear him and said, "I tried to warn you this would happen."

Speedy smiled painfully at him and groaned, "Worth it."

Alistor smiled wickedly. "Well in that case, for the sake of adding insult to injury, I have an 'observation' of my own." Speedy raised an eyebrow and Alistor continued. "I may not be able to see people's emotions any longer, but I'm pretty good at guessing. And my guess is that you weren't just going to the bathroom last night." He chuckled a little. "Off to a little 'midnight fun' of your own perhaps?"

Speedy visibly tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alistor sighed and helped Speedy to his feet. "Very well then, I'll keep my nose out of it. But please try to not make things _too _obvious. Observation _is_ my specialty after all."

Speedy was about to reply when the alarm went off. The room was bathed in red light and Robin ran over to a computer console and hit a few keys. "There's a disturbance in front of City Hall. It looks big." He turned to his girlfriend, who was still sitting on the couch with the kids. "Star, go wake up Bumblebee while the rest of us go see what's going on. You two are in charge. Beast Boy, go get Kyd Wykkyd."

Starfire stood up and said, "Most certainly, boyfriend Robin."

Beast Boy gave him a mock salute. "On it dude." He said as he and Starfire left the room.

Beast Boy returned a few minutes later with a very groggy Kyd Wykkyd. '_What do you want?_' he signed while blinking away some sleep from his eyes.

Robin turned to him. "You're coming with us to check out City Hall. Just in case the Collector shows up." He explained.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded his head and opened a portal to City Hall, which everyone in the room started running through. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether tried to follow, but Raven cut them off. "No way you three. You're staying here." The kids pouted but went back to their spot on the couch.

Robin turned to Red X, who hadn't moved from the couch. "You too X. You're coming with us."

The villain raised an eyebrow behind his mask, but followed the Titans through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the chapter was to your liking.<strong>

**Now because of the above mentioned boss, I won't be able to update for a while. Until Christmas is over, I work pretty much all day, every day. :( Sorry.**

**What is the Puppet King's ritual? What's happening at City Hall? Next time in Chapter 12!**

**Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hello everyone! I AM BACK! But seriously, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. (bows formally) But now that my work schedule is getting back to normal, I'll have time to write again.**

**And thanks to the people who kept on asking me to continue writing (You know who you are!) It's nice to know that people like my story so much. :)**

**Now then, enough of my excuses, on with what you really came here to read… THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The villain raised an eyebrow behind his mask, but followed the Titans through the portal.

They found themselves on a low story apartment building across from City Hall. The air was filled with noise; yelling, explosions, even a few screams of fear, all the sounds of a fight.

Beast Boy looked around to try and find the source of the noise. "Dude, what _is_ that?" He said lowering his ears. "It sounds like a war out here."

Red X walked over to the edge of the rooftop to look at the town square below. He whistled appreciatively. "Wow. Now that's messed up."

The others quickly ran over to see what he was looking at… and immediately stopped at what they saw.

Cyborg's jaw dropped and he blinked a few times. "Uh, does anyone else see this or am I going nuts?"

The others just stared at the sight in front of them dumbfounded. Even Beast Boy was speechless. Raven just uttered a "Whoa." In the town square below, a large group of villains were fighting for their lives. Their opponents? The citizens of Jump City.

Alistor removed his hat and scratched his head. "Now I may be new to all this, but I'm guessing that this isn't normal."

Robin put a hand to his chin and narrowed his eyes. "No, it isn't." He answered. He studied the battle below him. The villains didn't seem like they were hurting the townspeople, just fending them off. He looked at all the villains and found himself surprised. "Mad Mod, Killer Moth, Cinderblock. It looks like all of the villains in Jump City are here."

From across the crowd, they could hear Mumbo Jumbo shouting his spells. "Presto Chango! Abra Kadabra! Alakazam! Hocus Pocus!" Playing cards pushed people back, colorful ropes of tied handkerchiefs tied people up, and some even levitated into the air. But no matter what he did, more people swarmed him.

The other villains weren't faring any better as they were slowly pushed into one group in the center of the crowd. They looked exhausted. Overload was only half his size and Mother Mae-Eye's cookies quickly crumbled after she created them.

Robin growled. "Why is this happening? Why are normal citizens attacking villains?"

Beast Boy got closer to the ledge and peered down at the battle. He got a glimpse at one of the people's face and his eyes widened. "Dude, no way." He said. Before anyone could ask him what he meant, he changed into a hawk and flew down to the crowd. The others watched him as he circled around the battle a few times before flying back up to the rooftop. He changed back and quickly ran over to Robin. "Robin! You're not going to believe this!"

The boy wonder looked at him seriously. "What is it?" He asked.

Beast Boy looked at the crowd. "I looked at each and every one of those people down there, and guess what? They all have the same glowing blue eyes. Do you know what that means?"

"They're being controlled by the Puppet King." Robin answered. He gritted his teeth together. "But how? The Puppet King isn't strong enough to control this many people."

Kid Flash looked at the villains worriedly. "Should we help them or something?" He said hesitantly.

Hotspot raised an eyebrow and snorted. "And how do we do that? We can't exactly fight regular people."

Robin straightened up and turned to the others. "But that doesn't mean we can't help the villains. They may be criminals but if the Collector is after them they need our help." He turned to Kyd Wykkyd, who had been silently observing everything that happened. "Kyd Wykkyd I need you to open a portal to the middle of the crowd." Kyd nodded his head and prepared to open the portal. Then Robin looked at Raven and Alistor. "Once we're down there, you two create a barrier between the villains and the people. Think you can handle it?"

Raven nodded her head. "Sure."

Alistor spun his staff. "But of course."

Robin turned to the rest of the group. "The rest of you need to reassure the villains. Make sure they know we aren't here to fight them." He glanced down at the battle and then back at his team. "Alright Titans, let's move!"

* * *

><p>Down in the battle, Johnny Rancid was busy fighting off the crowd. Whenever someone got too close, he would hit them back with a solid punch. Not enough to seriously hurt anyone, but enough to make them stagger back. Behind him, Kitten was supporting Angel, who was too tired to stand let alone fly. He growled. "This isn't getting us anywhere."<p>

Next to him, Adonis was breathing heavily. "W-what's the matter wimp?" He took a few breathes. "T-tired already?"

Johnny wiped some sweat off his forehead and glared at him. "Shut it Adonis." Adonis started saying a bunch of crap about how nobody was stronger than him, so Johnny decided to ignore him as another person stepped in front of him. He quickly dispatched this person as well. In the background he could hear Mother Mae-Eye shouting about how mothers needed to take better care of their children.

Johnny swore. "How are we supposed to get out of this?"

Behind him, a voice chuckled. "You ask nicely."

Johnny whirled around to find Red X standing behind him. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked.

Red X smirked behind his mask. "Bringing in the cavalry."

In the center of the crowd, a black portal appeared. Before Johnny could even blink, Titans started pouring out of the portal. Johnny clenched his fists and was about to charge at Robin when Red X grabbed his shoulder. "Relax. They're here to help."

Johnny shrugged off Red X's hand. "And why should I believe that?" As he said it, he saw Raven raise her hands into the air and some blue kid raise his staff.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Defend!"

Black and blue energy shot out of the raised hands and staff, intertwining as the two energies spread to cover the area, creating a barrier around the villains and heroes. Whenever someone on the outside tried to get close, the barrier would glow slightly and push them back.

Alistor marveled at the barrier and whistled. "I never thought our magic would react in such a way." He said to Raven.

The empath looked around the barrier and scowled. "It might not be as great as you think." The glow from Alistor's magic was beginning to fade from the amount of people it was repelling. Soon they would be free to pound on the barrier until it broke.

While they were safe, the Titans went around to calm down the villains. Kyd Wykkyd's eyes bulged when he saw Angel and quickly teleported over to relieve her from Kitten.

The blonde rubbed her sore shoulder as Kyd gently set the now unconscious Angel on the ground. "Thanks." She said. She studied him for a second before asking, "Aren't you her boyfriend or something?"

Kyd looked up and nodded his head before putting his attention back on Angel.

Robin was trying to calm down Killer Moth and Fang when he heard Beast Boy yell from across the barrier. "Dudes, I think we have a problem!" He turned around to see that Alistor's magic had faded and that people were now pounding on the barrier. He whirled around to Kyd Wykkyd and was about to order him to take them back to the Tower when the people suddenly stopped. They all stood surrounding the barrier when, as one, they turned around and marched away from the plaza.

Once they were out of sight, Robin turned to Raven. "I think it's safe now." He said.

Raven nodded her head and dispelled the barrier. Everyone started looking around for any more people, when every T.V. in view flickered on, including an extra-large one mounted in front of City Hall. On the screen, a man's face appeared. He had jet black hair with a few streaks of grey in it. His face had a look as if he was enjoying an interesting game.

"Greetings, Titans and villains alike." He said. "You have never seen my face, but I'm sure you all know who I am." He smiled. "I am the Collector." There were a few gasps and more than a few swears from the villains as the Collector paused for a second. "As you can no doubt tell from my title, I enjoy collecting things." He continued. "Artwork, artifacts, rare gems, anything that can be considered precious and valuable. But lately I've found myself interested in something much more unique than just a few old art pieces. You." He stepped off the screen and lights turned on in the background, revealing a wall lined with cells that had see-through walls.

The screen zoomed in on the far left cell, revealing Gnarrk. Robin clenched his fist as the others gasped. The screen moved along the wall, showing Killowat and Bushido and then See-More and Mammoth, each in their own individual cells.

The Collector walked back into view, this time revealing his whole body. He wore a black suite along with pants and shoes to match. "You are all simply marvelous. Each one with your own special powers and abilities. Truly unique." He smiled again and his eyes lit up. "I am going to collect each and every one of you. And when I'm done, I will have the most marvelous collection on Earth!" He glanced around as if he was looking at all of them. "Now don't get any ideas about escaping. I have the entirety of Jump City surrounded by one of the Puppet King's ritual circles. I know that you know that I have the Puppet King under my control." He sneered. "I also know that the boy Alistor has returned to your midst. If it weren't for you Alistor, I'd have Red X in my hands!" He yelled. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "But I can't remain too angry at you. After all, if it weren't for you, none of this would be possible."

Alistor's eyebrows shot into his hair. "What on Earth is he talking about?"

"You see" the Collector continued, "when I was trying to figure out how to use your staff, when it was in my possession, I learned how to harvest its magic. It's this same magic that I'm using to power the Puppet King's ritual circle. Now this circle has two important functions. The first is that it acts as a barrier; keeping you all in, and everyone else out."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Had the Collector forgotten about Herald and Kyd Wykkyd? They could both teleport out of Jump City. Or had he taken some sort of defense against teleporters? He put his attention back on the Collector as he continued.

"The second function is much more important. The spell inside the circle will slowly eat away at your minds. You remember those people from before correct? They are under _my_ control, as everyone else inside the circle will be." He laughed loudly before going on. "Those were just weak willed citizens earlier, so they succumbed quickly to the spell. But eventually, even the greatest of minds will fall under my control." He laughed again before looking back at the screen. "I'll leave you alone for today, but starting tomorrow, the game will begin. I'll enjoy watching you struggle to remain free." His dialogue done, all the T.V. screens across town hissed with static before turning off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was to your liking. To me it seemed a bit sloppy, but I promised to get a chapter up today so a chapter I made. It might just seem sloppy since I haven't written in a couple of weeks, but … (shrugs)<strong>

**The Collector and the ritual have been revealed! Can the Titans figure out a way to defeat the Collector? Or will it be too late? Next time in Chapter 13!**

**Read and Review please! Even if it's to tell me how bad this chapter was!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! I don't really have anything to say so let's go straight to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"I'll leave you alone for today, but starting tomorrow, the game will begin. I'll enjoy watching you struggle to remain free." His dialogue done, all the T.V. screens across town hissed with static before turning off.

A silence hung in the air; an eerie silence that left all of Jump City quiet. Robin wasn't sure if everyone in Jump was under the Puppet King's spell yet, but soon the entire city he was sworn to protect would turn against him. He hated to admit it, but he needed all the help he could get.

Robin turned to the villains and narrowed his eyes. "I have questions and I want some answers."

Killer Moth growled and crossed his arms. "And what makes you think we'll listen?"

Next to Cinderblock, Beast Boy snorted. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because we just saved your sorry buts." Cinderblock looked down at the green changeling and growled at this. Beast Boy shrank back and gulped before running over to stand next to Private Hive, a villain who _couldn't_ crush him by sitting on him.

Killer Moth just huffed but didn't deny this. There weren't any more refusals so Robin decided to ask anyway. "First off, what were you all doing here? Most of you are solo villains so I can't imagine you all working together for a heist."

"Shows what you know, my duckies." Mad Mod scoffed. "The criminal underworld has eyes and ears everywhere. We knew what was going on before you even knew it was happening."

Robin practically snarled. "You knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell anyone?" he yelled.

"Tch. And why would we do that?" Fang asked. "At first he was only after Titans. If you guys were out of the picture, we'd practically rule this place."

Kitten walked up from next to Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. "But then the Hive Five were attacked. Once villains started being targeted we decided to get out of town."

"Tch, speak for yourself." Johnny muttered.

Robin narrowed his eyes and pinched his brow in concentration. After a moment of thought, he sighed and looked at the villains. "This…isn't easy to say, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Mad Mod rolled his eyes. "Get on with it lad."

Everyone could practically see the steam coming out of Robin's ears as he forced out his next words. "Why don't we team up? If we join forces we'll have a better chance at fighting the Collector."

Red X chuckled and walked up to Robin. "Wow. Asking villains for help? I bet that was painful."

"You have no idea." Robin answered through gritted teeth.

Private Hive raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking for a ceasefire sir?"

Robin took a deep breath before becoming serious again. "Any who accept will be given sanctuary at Titans Tower. It's separated from the rest of the city, so it'll be a safe place to stay for now." He narrowed his eyes. "But if you stay with us, you'll live by our rules, which means we won't condone ANY criminal acts. If you can live by that you're welcome to join us."

The villains stood in silence as the Titans and Red X went to stand behind Robin. Kyd Wykkyd teleported over with Angel and Cyborg quickly went over to check out the unconscious meta-human. The others waited as the villains made up their minds.

The first one to step up…was not who everyone was expecting.

Robin blinked a few times. "Johnny Rancid?"

Johnny huffed as he walked over to the Titans' side of the group. "Don't get the wrong idea bird boy. This is my city and I'm not giving it up without a fight." Robin turned to watch him go and stand next to Kyd Wykkyd.

"Ha! You wimps don't stand a chance!" Robin turned to see Adonis strut towards him and flex. "You wouldn't last a week without these muscles, so I'm willing to help you out."

Beast Boy and Raven groaned. "Aw man, why him?" Beast Boy muttered. "He's the one guy I didn't want to come with us." Raven nodded her head in agreement.

Adonis walked by and winked at Raven. "Hey babe." He smirked as he continued on his way to the back of the group. Raven shuddered at the obvious flirt while it took both Kid Flash and Hotspot to restrain Beast Boy from throttling the villain.

The two heroes looked at each other as they struggled with the angry changeling. "This isn't going to end well." Kid Flash muttered.

Hotspot grunted and gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on one of Beast Boy's arms. He had to _really_ fight the urge to light Beast Boy's clothes on fire. "These two shouldn't be allowed in the same room together." He muttered back.

Adonis watched this with an amused look on his face and laughed when Beast Boy finally calmed down. Raven placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and glared at the villain.

Robin sweat dropped at the scene.

Everyone started as a giggling was heard. They started looking around for the source when a green clad figure wearing a mask sauntered into view from a nearby alley. "This ought to be interesting. At least I won't be bored while I'm here."

Everyone, with the odd exception of Speedy, nearly jumped out of their skins. Robin, naturally, was the first one to recover. "Cheshire? What are you doing in Jump City?" he asked.

Cheshire giggled again and walked over to the group. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Without anyone noticing she made brief eye contact with Speedy. "Just taking care of some personal business." The archer said nothing as she stalked over to stand next to him.

Cyborg finished checking Angel, who was fine but exhausted, and glanced at Alistor. "Yo man, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Alistor was shaking so badly, the end of his staff kept tapping against the ground. His eyes never left Cheshire as he lifted a shaking hand to point at her. "W-w-what is _she_ doing here!" he yelled. His voice was shaking and his eyes were wide with unconcealed terror.

Behind her mask, Cheshire smiled. "Well look who it is. I never thought I'd see you again."

Speedy raised an eyebrow at Alistor. "How do you two know each other? You can't have been a mark. If you were you wouldn't be here right now."

Alistor lowered his arm and tightened his grip on his staff. "O-on the contrary, she is the cause of the worst week of my life."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Alistor took a deep breath to steady himself. "As you know, I wandered the Earth for two years. Well near the end of that wandering, before I came to Jump City, _she_," he gestured at Cheshire, "was hired to capture me." He shuddered. "For a full week she chased me. Every time I turned a corner there was some sort of trap waiting for me. I probably lost a year's worth of my life during that week."

"Then why weren't you captured?" Speedy asked. "Cheshire never misses her mark." He added the last bit at the assassin's direction, causing her to smile underneath her mask.

Alistor shook his head. "I'm not sure why, but she suddenly stopped chasing me one day." He sighed. "I'd never been more relieved."

The others looked at Cheshire expectantly, even the villains who had been listening intently. She shrugged. "The guy who hired me deemed my methods too 'dangerous', so the mark was called off." She noted Alistor's shaking and grinned her trademark smile. "Don't worry; I'm not getting paid anymore. I won't bite…hard."

Speedy had to stop himself from smirking and rubbing the back of his neck.

Robin suppressed a groan. Things were becoming…dangerous. Turning around, he looked at the crowd of villains again. "Any other takers?" he asked hesitantly.

The villains stared back with mistrust. Some, like Mad Mod, openly scoffed at the idea. "I don't think so lad. No way am I teaming up with a bunch of pint sized do-gooders!"

As the other villains started agreeing with Mad Mod, Robin turned and was about to head back. He was stopped when Kitten stepped forward. "Wait! I'm coming too!"

Robin's eyebrows shot into his hair and Killer Moth growled. "Kitten, what are you doing? Get back here!"

The blonde whirled around to glare at her father. "No daddy. I'm still angry with you so I'm going with them!"

Fang walked up to Kitten and tried to calm her down. "Come on baby, listen to your dad. We'll find a way out of here without their help." He said soothingly.

He was shot down as Kitten shoved him away yelling, "No Fang! We broke up remember? I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

Fang staggered back and growled at his ex. "Fine! Stay here and get caught like the rest of those losers!" Still fuming, he scurried to the back of the crowd and started to leave the plaza.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Mumbo Jumbo spoke up. "Well then, I think it's time the great villains of Jump City pulled their disappearing act." With a flourish, he turned around and followed Fang off the plaza.

The other villains quietly followed suit until only Killer Moth was left. He took one last look at his defiant daughter before growling and stomping off.

Robin turned to look at his new "recruits". _Angel, Johnny, Adonis, Cheshire, and Kitten. More people than I thought we'd get._ "Alright Titans," Johnny cringed but Robin ignored him, "let's head back." He looked at Kyd Wykkyd who nodded his head and opened a portal back to Titans Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**The Titans are locked in the city? What will they do now? Next time in Chapter 14!**

**Read and Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone! Through a burst of motivation I was able to complete this chapter in a manner of days. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

He looked at Kyd Wykkyd who nodded his head and opened a portal back to Titans Tower.

Everyone ended up in a very full and very quiet Common Room. All of the Titans were there, along with Billy and Gizmo.

As the portal closed, Cyborg picked up the unconscious Angel bridal style. "Come on Wykkyd; let's take your girlfriend to the Medical Bay. She can rest up there." Kyd Wykkyd nodded and quickly followed Cyborg out of the room.

Bumblebee walked across the room with her arms crossed, along with Starfire who flew over worriedly. Even the villains were silent as the two approached Robin. Bumblebee was the first one to speak. "Robin, we have a problem. The Collector sent us a message."

"We know." Robin replied. "That message showed up on every T.V. in Jump City."

Bumblebee was about to say something else when she glanced over Robin's shoulder. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and said, "What are these guys doing here?"

Robin turned to gesture at the villains. "I know it may seem strange, but these guys have agreed to help us out. I know some of you have grudges," this was aimed at Beast Boy and Adonis in particular, "but we need to set those aside for now. Until we get out of this, consider them teammates." He glared at the villains. "And you need to remember your promises. Break the law even once and I'll kick you out of the Tower. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Johnny growled.

Red X smirked underneath his mask and decided to pursue his favorite pastime: getting underneath Robin's skin. "So does this make us 'Honorary Titans'?" he teased.

Robin gritted his teeth. "Don't press your luck." Everyone got a good laugh out of that and the tension in the room seemed to lessen slightly.

As Beast Boy laughed, Starfire walked up to him worriedly. He stopped laughing and was about to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly grabbed his head and started turning it in…painful directions. "Uh, Star? What are you doing?" he asked. His eyes watered when he felt his neck pop...several times.

Starfire continued examining his head and said, "I am checking to make sure nothing is amiss."

Beast Boy wrenched his head out of Starfire's grasp and rubbed his sore neck. "What are you talking about?"

The Tameranian looked at him nervously and clasped her hands together. "Well the Collector is using the mind control yes? I am worried because during our fight with the Mad Mod it was proven that you are most susceptible to such things."

Beast Boy groaned. "Do you really have to bring _that _up? I'm fine! It just took me by surprise that time." He said indignantly.

"Yup," Raven muttered, "took you by surprise _five_ times." Beast Boy huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright everyone, let's break this up. I want you all to rest up and hit the training room a little." Robin said. "This isn't a vacation so we need to stay sharp. We'll discuss later about teams and a plan of action."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by without incident. The city stayed quiet without even a car alarm going off. But the more time that passed, the more worried everyone became. They tried to distract themselves by doing various things. They had to clear out two of the storage rooms so the villains could have rooms too sleep in (And because nobody besides Johnny was willing to share a room with Adonis); Leaving one room for Angel, Cheshire, and Kitten to share and another for Johnny and Adonis. Beast Boy and Cyborg managed to find some spare cots, mattresses, and blankets as they were cleaning the new rooms, so the villains weren't too bad off.<p>

After they had dinner, (consisting of leftover pizza and whatever they could find in the fridge) Robin gathered everyone to make teams. Starting the next day, he wanted groups to scout the city for people who weren't under control and possible ways to exit the city. The room was gloomy as Robin told them this. Even though he tried to sound optimistic, everyone knew what they were really doing: confirming that the entire city had turned against them. Not even the villains could be optimistic about it.

Robin himself would lead a group consisting of Kyd Wykkyd, Herald, Alistor, Raven, and Red X to the edge of the city. Even if it was just to the other side of the barrier, he wanted to know if any of them could leave the city.

"Alistor, I want you to keep a close eye on everything." Robin said to the mage. "Since your magic is powering this thing, you might be able to figure something out about it."

"Very well then." Alistor replied.

Robin nodded his head and addressed the entire room. "Okay everyone, we have a big day tomorrow so let's get some sleep." Everyone started heading to their bedrooms when Robin called out, "Raven. Alistor. I'd actually like to have an extra word with you." The two mentioned Titans looked at each other before walking over to their leader while everyone else filed out of the room.

Once they were alone, Robin looked at the two seriously. "I have something I want to ask you two."

"And what would that be?" Alistor asked questioningly. Raven just waited for Robin to continue.

Robin decided to get straight to the point. "I want you to keep an eye on the kids."

Alistor raised an eyebrow. "You mean Melvin, Timmy, and Teether correct?"

Robin nodded his head. " Since they sleep in your rooms and you both know magic, I thought it would be best to ask you two to do this. They're still really young and I'm worried that the spell will have more of a hold on them because of it."

"I've been worried about that." Raven said in monotone. "I'm going to start researching ways to help shield their minds."

Robin nodded as Alistor spoke up. "While I do have defensive spells to shield the body, unfortunately I lack any that shield the mind." He admitted. "I'll most certainly keep an eye on Teether at night, but I won't have any means of helping if the spell takes hold."

Raven suddenly turned and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Robin asked.

Raven stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "To bed. None of us will be of any use if we're tired in the morning." In truth, she was very worried about the kids. Melvin and Timmy were probably waiting for her in her room and she wanted to put them in bed. The two watched as she left the room.

"Well then." Alistor said, adjusting his hat. "Good night Robin."

Alistor turned to leave while Robin crossed his arms. "Wait." He said.

Alistor turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked.

"There's…actually someone else I'd like you to watch." Robin said awkwardly.

"Oh? And who might that be?"

Robin hesitated and Alistor could tell he was having an inner battle with himself so he let the silence go on without interruption. Finally, he sighed and said, "It's Beast Boy."

Alistor's eyebrow shot into his hair. He removed his hat and ran a hand across the brim. "Shouldn't we be talking to Raven about this?"

Robin shook his head. "She would argue against it. She tries to hide it but she's really protective of him." He sighed. "I really want to trust Beast Boy but his record is against him. Starfire was right earlier, he's too easily hypnotized.

Alistor clenched his hat. "You're putting me in an awkward position Robin." He said slowly. "You're basically asking me to spy on my friend. And not just any friend; the first friend I ever made."

Robin looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm not asking you to invade his privacy or anything, just watch him like you are with Teether. You used to be an Observer, so you'll probably be the first one to notice subtle changes in his behavior."

Alistor put his hat back on and adjusted it so it covered his eyes. "It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, but I'll do it. But know that if it weren't for the current circumstances I would refuse you."

Robin sighed in relief. But his relief was short lived when he took one look at Alistor's sour face. "There _is_ a reason I'm being so precautious with Beast Boy." Alistor remained silent so Robin decided to continue. "Back before we recruited the Honorary Titans, the Puppet King attacked us. He managed to take control of our bodies by trapping our souls inside puppets. The only ones that managed to escape were Starfire and Raven. The two of them managed to stop the Puppet King, but not before he proved that he could control our bodies at will; including Beast Boy's changing abilities." Robin looked at Alistor, who still hadn't moved. "The reason I'm telling you all of this is because things have changed for Beast Boy since then." He left Alistor there and headed for the door. Right before he left, he glanced at Alistor over his shoulder. "When you get the chance, I want you to ask Beast Boy about 'The Beast'." That said, he left the room.

Alistor was confused by Robin's words but decided to shrug it off until morning. He decided to take Robin's advice and talk to Beast Boy when he got the chance. Plus, even though Robin ordered him to watch Beast Boy, he didn't say he couldn't tell Beast Boy about it.

He decided to leave the room and was surprised to find Speedy leaning against the wall in the hallway. Alistor sighed. "You heard everything didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Speedy replied. "Robin was so worked up he didn't even notice me here."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Alistor said, "Please don't tell anyone. I feel bad enough without the others knowing."

Speedy shrugged before heading down the hall. "I won't tell if you won't tell."

Alistor smirked. "You really need to be more discrete if you don't want anyone learning of your nightly wanderings." He called to the archer. Speedy smirked right back before rounding the corner.

Alistor shook his head in amusement before heading to Beast Boy's room. He found Beast Boy and Teether both snoring softly with the blankets down at Beast Boy's feet again. He chuckled quietly and pulled up the blankets so they covered the two again. Setting his hat and staff on the dresser, he removed his cape and climbed up the latter to the top bunk.

"It all starts tomorrow." He said. Closing his eyes, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>After rounding the corner, Speedy waited silently in the shadows until Alistor left. Once he was sure he was alone, he walked back down the hallway and into the Common Room. Sitting on the couch, he settled himself down for a wait.<p>

While he waited, Speedy pulled out a note that said, 'Same room as last time.' He reread the note and smiled to himself. Without even knowing when it happened, Speedy had found the note in his pocket after dinner. He wondered how long he would be able to keep this up. Back at Titans East it was much easier, but here under the current circumstances, things would be much more difficult. They had met in this room the previous night and he almost had a heart attack when he'd seen Raven leaving Beast Boy's room. Luckily she hadn't noticed him, but if things kept up they would eventually get caught. The other problem was Alistor. He already suspected what Speedy was doing, but luckily he A: didn't know who it was with and B: was willing to give him his privacy. Speedy almost laughed as he imagined at what Alistor's reaction would be if he found out.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a head rest on his shoulder. He smiled. "What took you so long?" He asked surprisingly lovingly.

There was a giggle before the owner of the laugh jumped over the couch and landed next to Speedy, revealing Cheshire. "Sorry but Kitten wouldn't shut up and go to sleep. I had to knock her out with sleeping poison before I could leave." She said amusingly. Taking his head in both hands, she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned.

When they finally parted for air, Cheshire snuggled up to Speedy's side. He smiled and ran a hand through her dark hair. "You know I'll get in serious trouble if Robin catches us right?"

Cheshire smiled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides," she leaned up until their lips were almost touching, "I know you don't want to stop." She said before pulling him into another kiss. Speedy could honestly say he couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter! :)<strong>

**The one day of rest has ended. What will the Collector do next? And how will the Titans react? Next time in Chapter 15!**

**Read and Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey there everyone!**** And welcome back! I would have had this chapter up earlier buuuut, college started back up and I was forced to face the most evil creation mankind has come up with… ALGEBRA! Grrr! I HATE MATH!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"I know you don't want to stop." She said before pulling him into another kiss. Speedy could honestly say he couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alistor and Beast Boy walked into the Common Room to find Billy cooking breakfast. Sitting on one side of the couch were Raven, Melvin, Timmy, Jinx, and Kitten. Kitten, oddly enough, was trying to help Raven and Jinx calm down Timmy. From what Alistor could hear Raven had taken Timmy's blanket and put it in the wash. Needless to say, he wasn't taking it well.<p>

On the other side of the couch, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos were enraptured in a racing game. They seemed to be tied until Kid Flash got a speed boost and managed to speed past the finish line. The speedster cheered as the other three gaped at the screen in shock. Aqualad shook himself out of it and growled. "Rematch!" he demanded.

Kid Flash grinned cockily. "You're on." He answered. The screen flashed a few times and the race started again.

Alistor shook his head in amusement at the four's antics as Beast Boy set Teether down next to Melvin and tried helping the girls calm down Timmy.

Going over to the table, Alistor found Cyborg, Jericho, Gizmo, and Adonis sitting there and waiting for Billy to serve breakfast. He raised an eyebrow. "No Kyd Wykkyd this morning?" he asked the villain's roommates.

Billy laughed over the eggs he was making. "Are you kiddin'? After Angel woke up earlier, those two locked themselves up in the Medical Bay. They've been all lovey-dovey in there ever since."

Alistor appeared shocked. "Is it alright to leave them unsupervised like that?" he asked wide-eyed. Alistor had always been interested in romance. Since it was one of the few things Observers didn't understand, he spent a lot of time researching it. Through research and observation, he learned of certain…things. Things that couples should definitely NOT do with children present.

Cyborg snorted. "Man, have you ever been hit by Angel's wings? Those things _hurt_." He shuddered. "So if you want to go chaperone, leave me out of it."

Alistor sweat dropped and decided to leave the two alone.

Billy came over with plates full of eggs, waffles (Cyborg insisted), and bacon. "Alright ya'll, come and get it!" he called. The others stopped what they were doing, including Timmy who calmed down at the prospect of food, and swarmed the table.

Alistor popped a piece of bacon in his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. "My word Billy! This is delicious! I didn't know you could cook." He said while grabbing a plate and loading it with food.

Billy grinned widely and said, "Well a guys' gotta eat don't he? It's not like we can always go to a fast food joint whenever we want and the others cook something terrible. So it's up to old Billy Numerous to make sure we get some decent grub."

Gizmo scowled. "It wasn't that bad. Stop exaggerating you stinking copy machine."

Billy just stared at the kid genius. "You tried feeding us batteries Gizmo. BATTERIES!" he yelled. Gizmo just grumbled and went back to his eggs.

As he cut a waffle, Alistor looked around the room. "Where might Robin be?" he asked. "I can't imagine him as someone to sleep in."

Cyborg swallowed a mouthful of eggs and bacon before answering. "Robin took Star, Red X, Herald, Thunder, and Lightning and went to see if Red X or Herald could leave the city. He said he'd be back later to pick up you, Raven, and Kyd Wykkyd."

Jinx looked up from smacking Kid Flash for stealing her eggs. "Pantha and Red Star split into teams and took most of the others to search the city. The only other people here are Kole, Johnny, Speedy, and Cheshire." She rolled her eyes as Alistor opened his mouth to ask a question. "And before you ask; yes they're all still sleeping."

Alistor closed his mouth and laughed sheepishly. Taking another bite of food, he said, "It truly is a shame though. They're really missing out."

Jericho smiled gently at the blue mage. '_Kole was really tired when she woke up so she went back to sleep. It's good that she's resting after what she's been through. Besides, I can always make her something when she wakes up._' He signed.

Alistor nodded his head in understanding. He suddenly stopped as a thought struck him and grinned mischievously. "Jericho." He said. "How did you know Kole was still tired when she woke up? She should be sleeping in Starfire's room."

The others stopped eating to look at Jericho whose eyes widened at this own slip up. He blushed and tried to think of an excuse when the others turned to each other and grinned.

Mas y Menos quickly ran onto the table to stand in front of Jericho. "Kole y Jericho sentado en un arbol. B-E-S-O-S!" They, along with Alistor and Aqualad, burst out laughing at the childish joke while the others gave them confused looks.

Alistor saw the confused looks everyone was giving and smiled. "No one else speaks Spanish I presume?" They shook their heads. Alistor's smile turned into a grin. "Aqualad. Shall we translate?"

Aqualad grinned. "Oh yeah."

The two stood up and walked around the table until they stood behind Jericho. They cleared their throats and sang out, "Kole and Jericho sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" This time everyone burst into laughter, except for Jericho whose blush deepened.

Alistor and Aqualad went back to their seats as Beast Boy plopped down in the chair next to Jericho with a plate of tofu. He leaned over to the mute musician and elbowed his ribs. "Come on. You going to tell us what happened or do we need to force it out of you?" He said evilly.

Jericho thought for a moment, clearly uncomfortable. The others waited in suspense until he finally signed, '_Fine. I stayed with her last night._' His cheeks grew even darker as he admitted this. '_Bumblebee and Starfire didn't mind, but I had to leave before Robin woke up so he wouldn't find out._'

"Hoowee!" Billy hollered. "Jericho you dog you! Finally got yourself a girlfriend!"

Jericho smiled and nodded his head, which caused everyone to cheer. The only ones that didn't were Gizmo (who rolled his eyes), Adonis (who didn't care), and Raven (who didn't 'cheer' but still congratulated him).

"So what if the wimp got a girlfriend?" Adonis huffed. "It's not like he got lai-." He was cut off as he suddenly had blue magic wrap around his mouth, a black aura cover his suit and an octopus wrap around his head."

"Not around the kids." Raven hissed at him.

Looking down, Adonis saw the three kids looking at him innocently, not quite getting what he almost said. When the three Titans finally released him, he "hmphed" and left the table. "I'm hitting the weights." He said as he left the room.

The others looked at each other and shrugged before going back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Beast Boy was sitting in the Common Room playing a game. Next to him sat Kid Flash, who was mindlessly flipping through a magazine with his feet propped up on the table, and Alistor, who was engrossed in a book Raven had let him borrow.<p>

The room was silent except for the game and the occasional page being turned. After a few more minutes of this, Beast Boy groaned and threw down his controller. "Aw man! I'm so bored."

Alistor glanced up from his reading to look at his green friend. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'd play with you but you know how machines and I don't get along." He said apologetically.

Beast Boy sighed. "It's alright dude. I just wish the others would hurry back."

Just then, the door slid open and Johnny and Adonis walked into the room. Adonis plopped himself on the end of the couch and Johnny went to the sink to get himself a glass of water. By the sweat on their foreheads, Beast Boy guessed they just got back from the Training Room.

"So," Adonis started, "how many of the babes here are still single?"

Beast Boy snorted. "What makes you think any of them are?" He shot back.

Adonis glared at him. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Well now that you mention it." Kid Flash muttered. Alistor had to choke back a laugh.

Adonis went on like he didn't hear. "Now I'm not talking about Jinx or that Kole girl, they're both taken and not my type. But what about Raven?" He growled appreciatively. "Now that's a girl I'd like to get to know."

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Sensing a fight, Alistor and Kid Flash set down what they were reading and went to stand next to Johnny by the sink.

"What?" Adonis asked astounded. "There's no way a wimp like _you_ could handle a babe like Raven."

"That's what you think." Beast Boy scoffed. "We've been dating for months. It was in the newspaper and everything." Inwardly, Beast Boy cringed at what Raven would do to him for bringing that up. She didn't say it, but he knew she was still upset about their first kiss being public news.

The two started glaring at each other so Alistor took this chance to question Kid Flash and Johnny. "Shouldn't we stop them?" He asked. "I have a feeling this might become ugly."

Kid Flash shrugged. After the last time he got between those two, he was in no hurry to do it again.

Johnny waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. Let them duke it out. Besides," he leaned against the counter and smiled, "it's just about to get interesting."

The two continued to glare daggers until Adonis smirked and said, "So what if she's taken? After I show her what I've got, she'll be begging for me."

Beast Boy was seeing red at this point. He wanted nothing more than to rip Adonis's suit into pieces, but he managed to hold himself together and say, "What do you know? You don't know Raven at all. You probably only see her on the outside, not the kind, loving person she is on the inside **(1). **She'd never go for some guy that has to hide inside a giant suit before he can do anything!" He was practically yelling at this point.

Adonis stood up so he was looming over the changeling. "You wanna go little man?" He yelled angrily.

Beast Boy sprang up and stared him in the eye. "You're on Adonis!"

No sooner had Beast Boy finished speaking when Adonis threw the first punch. Luckily Beast Boy saw this coming. Turning into a snake, he wrapped himself around his arm and bared his fangs. Adonis yelled in shock and waved his arm around until he managed to shake Beast Boy loose.

Landing on the floor, Beast Boy changed back and looked up in time to see another fist flying at him. This time he wasn't quick enough and with an, "oomph" it caught his jaw, sending him rocking backwards and onto the floor.

"Ha!" Adonis laughed. "It doesn't matter what either of you think. I'll take her whether she wants to or not!"

At those words, something seemed to snap inside Beast Boy. His eyes snapped open and his pupils dilated. With a primal growl, he sprang up and launched himself at the metal clad teen. His nails suddenly sharpened into claws, which he raked across the chest of the suit.

Adonis staggered back in shock. Bringing a hand up to his chest he yelled, "Hey! What's the big id- Whoa!" He couldn't get anything else out as Beast Boy was upon him again. He growled and bared his teeth as he ferociously tore apart the suit protecting Adonis.

When it was all over, Beast Boy stood over a cowering Adonis, panting and sweating, with shreds of the metal suit scattered around him.

He raised his claws for one final strike when Kid Flash quickly ran up and caught his wrist. "Easy Beast Boy. I think you've done enough." He said soothingly.

Beast Boy seemed to calm down at his friends words. His claws retracted and his breathing started going back to normal. Without a word, he turned around and quickly ran out of the room. Kid Flash glanced at Alistor. Alistor nodded his head in understanding and followed his green friend out the door.

Walking into this room, Alistor found Beast Boy sitting on his bed with his head in his arms. Wordlessly, Alistor went and sat down next to him. He let the silence hang in the air until he eventually asked, "That was the Beast wasn't it?"

Beast Boy sniffed and looked up. "Robin told you didn't he?" Alistor didn't answer but he took that as a yes. "Figures. I kind of guessed he'd send someone to watch me." Another silence hung in the air before he finally answered Alistor's question. "That wasn't the Beast. That was the Beast trying to get out."

"What is the Beast?" Alistor asked hesitantly. "Robin never told me exactly."

Beast Boy sighed sadly. "The Beast lives inside me. A while back, we got into a fight with Adonis at a chemical plant. During the fight, me and Adonis got sprayed with some chemicals. Long story short, it created the Beast; a monster that acts on instinct. It's the ultimate predator and I can't control it when I shift into it" He shuddered at the memory. "The way Adonis was talking about Raven earlier," he shook his head, "it just made me so mad. The Beast used that to try and take over." He shuddered again. "I don't know what would have happened if Kid Flash hadn't stopped me."

Alistor smiled warmly and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I have absolute faith that you would have snapped out of it before anyone came to any serious harm. After all," he stood up and extended a hand to Beast Boy," the Beast may be the Beast, but you are you. And I'm quite sure that you would never hurt anyone."

Beast Boy thought about this for a moment and smiled. Grabbing Alistor's proffered hand, he pulled himself up and laughed. "Thanks for the pep talk dude. It's not like me to be gloomy."

Alistor laughed. "You're quiet right. After all, your cheerfulness is probably one of the reasons Raven likes you so much."

"Pfft. What are you talking about dude?" Beast Boy grinned and pointed at his ears. "It's the ears. The ladies dig the ears."

The two of them had a good laugh at the joke until the room was suddenly filled with red light and the siren went off. "Ugh." Beast Boy groaned. "What is it this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now I've always wanted to say this… CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**(1): I'm not sure if this made Beast Boy seem OOC but I wasn't sure how else to make him seem like he cared.**

**What has happened? Is the Collector to blame? Next time in Chapter 16!**

**Read and Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**My loyal readers please forgive this writer for his laziness. Up until recently, I was hit by a writer's block. For the life of me I couldn't imagine what to do with this chapter. However, as I read a story of one of my fellow fanfiction writers, the fires of my imagination were rekindled!**

**NOTE: Sorry for the sudden change. I noticed a rather serious error with this chapter so please re-read since I have made changes.**

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Ugh." Beast Boy groaned. "What is it this time?"

Without contemplating it any further, the two of them ran to the Common Room. What they found…confused them.

Beast Boy's face blanched. "Huh?"

Alistor blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What on Earth is going on?" He asked.

Unfortunately, the only ones in the room were unable to answer him. Kid Flash and Johnny were too busy fighting off a strangely suited up Adonis. Kid Flash ran circles around the hulking menace, throwing in a punch every now and then but not doing much damage. Johnny threw punches as hard as he could to try and set the suited teen off balance.

It wasn't working.

Without so much as blinking, Adonis raised a fist and threw it at Johnny, sending him flying across the room and landing near Beast Boy and Alistor.

Alistor rushed over to the biker and kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Johnny groaned and glared at the blue mage. "Do I look alright to you?"

Alistor sweat dropped. "Sorry, standard question."

They both turned as the door behind them opened as Raven, Cyborg, Jinx, and the others ran into the room.

"Yo, what's going on here?" Cyborg asked. "Who set off the - huh?" he stopped as he saw Adonis attempt to hit Kid Flash, but failing miserably. "Uh, why's Adonis trying to go postal on Kid Flash?"

Seeing reinforcements, the speedster stopped running laps around Adonis and quickly ran over to the others. "Take a look at his eyes." He said seriously.

If Kid Flash was being serious then so should they. They all looked to watch Adonis slowly make his way over to them. His eyes were blue.

Shaking off their confusion, everyone became serious. Without waiting for the others, Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and took aim at the zombified villain. "Alright ya'll, let's take this guy out!" he yelled. As Adonis got closer, Cyborg fired his cannon, causing the villain to be pushed back but doing no damage.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "What?" he said confused. "I charged that shot to max! How come there's not even a scratch on him?"

Johnny stood up and crossed his arms. "I don't see how he got this strong. I can usually take that idiot down in my sleep."

Raven glanced at him before going back to watch Adonis creep his way over to them. "He's under the Collector's influence now. We can't take this too lightly" She said in monotone. Although she hid it, she wondered why Adonis was moving so slowly. _Maybe the spell hasn't fully taken him over yet._ She wondered.

"Maybe we don't need to beat him." Jinx suggested, disregarding Raven's warning. At the rate he was moving, he couldn't catch them if he tried. "All we need to do is keep him busy until Robin and the others get back."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Gizmo scoffed. "We'll trash this place if we fight him here. What are we supposed to do, tie him up?"

As the others started discussing about what they should do, Alistor glanced at Adonis to see that he wasn't going so slow any more. He was speeding up to a run and was making a B-line for them. Realizing the danger, he tried to get the other's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, we may have a problem." They didn't hear him. "Guys." Still no answer. "Guys!" Nothing. He sighed and grabbed his staff with both hands and started gathering as much energy as he could into it. "Tie him up eh? Not a bad idea Gizmo." He muttered.

As the others continued debating about what to do, Beast Boy turned to watch Adonis. He thought it was pretty funny how he creeped around at zombie- speed. His eyes widened as instead of seeing the zombie like pace, Adonis was charging at them full force. "Dudes!" He yelled.

The others turned around to see what Beast Boy was yelling about and instantly realized their danger. They all scattered from the group to avoid the charging teen.

Except for Alistor. He stood his ground and gathered his energy. Just as Adonis got into range, Alistor twirled his staff, grabbed it by the end, and swung it with all his might. "Impact!" He yelled. The moon on top of the staff started glowing and as it made contact with Adonis's chest, there was an explosion of blue energy. The force behind the explosion knocked Adonis off his feet, sending him flying across the room and landing on his back with a loud thud.

While he was grounded, Alistor quickly ran over to the villain and pointed his staff at his legs. "Bind." He commanded. A streak of blue energy shot out of the staff and after one end wrapped around Adonis's legs, Alistor guided the energy to the ceiling and attached it there, making Adonis hang like punching bag.

His job finished, Alistor sagged with exhaustion. "I fear this is becoming a theme." He muttered. "I use magic and I get very, very tired."

The others started gathering around in shock at what Alistor just pulled, but they made sure to keep a safe distance from Adonis. Beast Boy, on the other hand, went straight up to Adonis laughing. "Dude, sweet!" he said cheerfully. His laughter was cut short as Adonis took a swing at his head. Beast Boy barely managed to duck in time. He chuckled nervously before changing into a cat and running to hide behind Raven's legs. She just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"Right. Did anyone call Robin?" Alistor asked wearily. He was leaning on his staff to hold up his weight.

The others looked at him blankly before pulling out their communicators. "Robin." They all called.

Alistor sweat dropped. "Well then, I'm very tired. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go rest." Using his staff as a crutch, he slowly walked out of the room.

After the door had closed, a horn was heard and Robin, Starfire, Herald, Red X, Thunder, and Lightning walked into the room. And Robin didn't look happy.

He marched straight up to the group with a frustrated look. "Why didn't you call the moment it happened?" He demanded. He had been filled in with the basics through their calls.

"What do you expect bird-boy?" Johnny growled. "You want us to pick up a phone in the middle of a fight, is that it?"

Robin was going to yell a retort, but caught himself last minute and reigned in his temper. Taking a deep breath he said, "Arguing won't get us anywhere and it's not a good idea to fight like this with the Collector out there."

Johnny hated to admit it, but Robin had a point. So he just crossed his arms with a, "Hmph."

Robin resisted growling at Johnny's rebellious behavior. Instead, he turned to the others. "Start from the beginning. What happened that led up to…this." He said, gesturing at the upside down Adonis.

Johnny didn't look like he was going to talk, so Kid Flash decided to start. "Well after Beast Boy ripped apart Adonis's suit-." He was cut off by Robin suddenly bursting out.

"What!" He rounded on the changeling, who had changed back to normal after the others came back. He narrowed his eyes. "Beast Boy, why did you attack Adonis?"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Uh, tell you later?" For a fraction of a second, his eyes wandered over to Raven.

Robin caught this and wanted to press Beast Boy further, but decided to get the whole story first. He nodded for Kid Flash to continue.

The speedster went on, noticing a slight tension in the air. "Yeah, well uh, after BB attacked Adonis, he and Alistor left. Me and Johnny were the only ones left so we decided to try and help Adonis up." He shook his head in confusion. "We were heading over to him when his eyes shot open. Crazy thing was his eyes were glowing. Then the pieces of his suit started glowing blue. It was so bright we had to look away. When we could look again, Adonis's suit was fixed and he started attacking." He shrugged. "You pretty much know everything else." He smiled. "Well except for this." He pointed at the upside down villain. "This was Alsitor's doing."

Robin took this all in and put a hand to his chin in thought. Glancing at Adonis he said, "Take him to the Interrogation Room. We'll keep him there for now." He turned to leave. "Beast Boy, come with me."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. He knew what was coming, but he followed Robin anyway. Cyborg cast a worried glance at his friend as he passed and although she didn't show it, Raven worried too. She resolved to figure out what happened later.

The two heroes walked in silence as Robin lead them to the Surveillance Room. Once the door was closed, Robin turned and said, "What happened?"

Beast Boy fidgeted for a minute before answering, "He was insulting Raven."

Robin raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"He kept going on about how I wasn't good enough for Raven and how he was going to force her to like him." Beast Boy went on with a hint of weakness in his voice. "It made me so mad, I just snapped."

Robin sighed. It wasn't right and Beast Boy could have endangered Adonis's life, but he understood why he did it. "It was the Beast wasn't it?" Beast Boy just nodded his head sadly. Robin sighed again. "Beast Boy it's too dangerous for you to lose control now. I understand why you would want to protect Raven, but you can't let loose like that. You're one of my best friends but if this happens again, I'll have no choice but to separate you from the others. I don't want to but it's the only option. Understand?"

It was Beast Boy's turn to sigh. "Yeah, I understand."

* * *

><p>In his base, the Collector sat in front of a screen that showed the Titans leading away a bound Adonis. "Hmm. There is little that is exceptional about Adonis himself and his suit is little better. Body enhancement to an extreme and when he enters it, he foregoes his intelligence in exchange for physical prowess. All brawn, no brain." He shook his head. "No. He would only mar my collection." He pressed a button on a control panel. "Puppet King!"<p>

The screen switched from its view on Adonis to a picture of the Puppet King. "Yes, master."

"Adonis has fallen. You may take him and put him under you command."

The Puppet King bowed. "As you wish, master." He said, and then the T.V. flicked off.

Leaning back in his chair, the Collector smiled and pressed another button. "Guards! Take my collectibles to the training area." He laughed. "This ought to be interesting."

* * *

><p>See-More sat in his cell bored as he could possibly be. <em>Man, how long have we been in here? Two, three days?<em> He thought. Deciding to stretch his legs, he stood up and started pacing his cell. _We need to get out of here, but how? Maybe if I could talk to Mammoth, we could figure something out._

His musings were cut short as he heard a strange hissing noise. He whirled around to see a portion of the back wall slide open, revealing a doorway into another room.

See-More decided to be a little cheeky. "You want me to go through here right?" He called, assuming someone could hear him. No answer. He shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." With nothing better to do, he walked through the doorway… and found himself in a large, empty room. He gaped as he took in his surroundings. There was a large dome covering the whole are, so no sunlight could get in. See-More half wondered if they were underground. The room was lit by lights that covered the dome ceiling. Other than that, the room was completely empty.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind him. "See-More!" Turning around, See-More saw Mammoth running towards him. He broke out into a grin. "Mammoth!" He'd never admit it, but he was glad to see the big oaf.

Mammoth stopped right behind See-More and gave him a slap on the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit. "Glad to see that I'm not the only one here. I was wigging out back in that cell." He looked around the room. "Where are we anyway? And what happened to the others?" he asked.

See-More rubbed his sore back before answering, "I guess we got captured after that run-in with Control Freak. When I came to, we were already here." He shrugged. "And I have no idea where the others are. Maybe they got away after the fight."

"Your friends are safe." A voice said. See-More and Mammoth jumped slightly and looked to their left at the voice's source. Bushido, Gnarrk, and Killowat walked up with serious looks on their faces. See-More assumed that Killowat was the one that spoke since he was the one that continued. "If they're not here, then they haven't been collected."

"What are you doing here!" Mammoth asked angrily.

"Same as you, we got captured." Killowat shot back. "The Collector attacked us and brought us here."

See-More's eye changed into a question mark. "The Collector? Is that that crazy dude I saw when we were in those weird glass cases earlier?"

Killowat nodded his head. "Yeah, that's him." He went into the story about the Collector and how he was capturing Titans and villains.

When he was finished, Mammoth scratched his head in confusion. "So we're like trophies or something?"

Killowat shrugged. "Something like that."

See-More watched the three Titans suspiciously. "Why are you telling us all this?" he asked.

This time it was Bushido who spoke up. "Because we believe that the only way to escape from here is if we work together."

See-More looked shocked. "You want to team up?" A silence hung over the five teens as See-More and Mammoth tried to digest this. "What do you think Mammoth?" See-More asked. Mammoth looked at his friend and shrugged.

Suddenly a voice sounded throughout the room. "Welcome, my collectibles." The voice was obviously the Collector and the five teens glared into the air as they tried to find the source. "This is the training room. I had it specially built for you and your friends. After all, I can't let my collectibles get out of shape." There was a smug tone in his voice that made See-More grit his teeth. "You will come to this room once a day to keep yourselves fit. I'll supply you with combat droids and obstacle courses. And don't think of escaping. These walls are made of the same material as your cells. Your powers won't work once you come into contact with them and no signal can breach them." As an afterthought he added, "Oh, and I keep my droids on a high setting and I like to keep my collectibles in good condition. So please don't get yourselves too injured." The intercom went off and battle robots started rising from platforms in the floor.

See-More glared at the machines and adjusted his eye cannon. "If it means we can get out of here, I'll team up with anyone." He glanced at Mammoth who nodded his head. See-More smirked and looked at the three Titans as they got themselves ready to fight. "Killowat, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>Alistor stood on top of a building, looking down at the street below him. It was lined with people, all with blue eyes, just standing there and staring into space. "Why aren't they doing anything?" He wondered out loud.<p>

Robin came up behind him and looked down at the street. "It was like this yesterday too. They only attack if they see us, so if we stay out of sight we'll be fine."

Alistor shook his head sadly. "It's not right. My magic is what's controlling these people. They've become the Collector's slaves because of me."

Robin gripped the blue mage's shoulder. "This is the Collector's doing, not yours. Don't worry, we'll find a way to free them."

Alistor took one last look at the citizens before nodding his head in determination. "I won't rest until we do."

Robin smiled slightly before walking back to the rest of the group. "Come on, we're almost there." After the normal breakfast ritual, Robin had gathered Alistor, Raven, Kyd Wykkyd, Kid Flash, and Jinx to go check the barrier again. The city was empty at first, but as they traveled to the edge of city limits, the streets became crowded by the stationary people.

They traveled from rooftop to rooftop in relative silence, not wanting to alert anyone of their presence. When they finally reached the edge of the city, Robin gestured for the three teleporters to do their thing. Kyd Wykkyd was the first to try. In the blink of an eye, he vanished. Only to reappear in the exact same spot a moment later. He blinked his eyes in confusion before trying a few more times. After the third try, he shook his head in defeat and signed, _'Sorry.'_

Robin nodded his head. "It's alright." He turned to Raven. "You're up."

Raven simply nodded and outstretched her arms. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted. Changing into her soul self, Raven tried to pass through the barrier, only to be shocked and sent plummeting to the ground.

Kid Flash quickly ran over and caught her before she hit ground. "Thanks." She muttered.

The speedster shrugged. "No problem."

Alistor stepped up. "I guess it's my turn."

Just then, Robin's communicator went off. The others looked at him and he raised a hand. "Keep going. I'll take care of this." Turning around he opened his communicator. "This is Robin."

Alistor shrugged and turned back to the barrier. He spun his staff and chanted, "Open the gate." A glowing doorway appeared in front of him, which he walked through. The others, except for Robin who was still on his communicator, watched the portal for a moment before Alistor walked back out and the portal closed.

"Well that's odd." He said. "I'm sure I meant for that portal to take me outside the city." He went over to the barrier and placed a tentative hand on it. There was a slight force that pushed his hand away, but he was otherwise unharmed. "The barrier must have redirected the exit back to this same spot."

He was interrupted from his musings by Robin. He shut his communicator and turned to the others with a troubled look on his face. "We have a problem. Adonis has escaped."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I apologize about the lack of updates. (bows formally) I'll try to keep them coming.<strong>

**The Collector will make his move soon. What will the Titans do? Next time in Chapter 17!**

**Read and Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the tardiness with my updates. I believe I've mentioned this before, but I HATE ALGEBRA!**

**Ahem. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

He shut his communicator and turned to the others with a troubled look on his face. "We have a problem. Adonis has escaped."

The others gasped in shock. "What happened?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not sure." Robin answered. "But we're going to find out. Kyd Wykkyd, take us back to the Tower."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded his head and opened a portal. Everyone was about to head through when Alistor took a step forward. "Actually Robin, I'd like to stay here and study the barrier." He looked up into the sky. "There's something I want to check out."

Robin looked at Alistor while he thought about this. On one hand he didn't want anyone to split up. It was dangerous for even small groups to stay in the city. On the other hand, if Alistor was able to figure out how the barrier worked, they would be that much closer to getting out of this mess. After some more deliberation, he finally decided to give his consent. "Alright. But I want Kid Flash and Jinx to stay here with you." He turned to the two heroes. "Is that alright?" he asked.

Jinx shrugged indifferently. "Sure."

Kid Flash grinned mischievously. "No problem. You can count on us."

Robin nodded his head before walking through the portal with the others.

As the portal closed, Alistor went back over to the barrier and placed a hand on it. He glanced over his shoulder at Jinx and Kid Flash. "I'll be right back. Keep an eye out would you? I don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

Kid Flash waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, sure. We'll keep an eye open."

With a nod, Alistor levitated into the air, keeping a hand on the barrier to guide him upward. After going straight up for a few minutes, Alistor noticed the barrier start to slope inwards. "Interesting." He said. "The barrier must create a dome over the entire city." He shook his head in confusion. "But that can't be right. That would mean-." He was cut off as an explosion ripped through the air. Looking around for the source of the noise, he saw another explosion go off downtown. His eyes widened and he quickly flew back to where Kid Flash and Jinx were. "We have an emergency!" He yelled as he landed. He ran towards the couple only to stop dead in his steps and blush. If Alistor had wondered why they hadn't noticed the explosions, he now knew why.

Leaned up against the railing on the ledge of the building were Kid Flash and Jinx. Jinx had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck and he had his hands on her hips. And they were too busy occupying each other's lips to notice anything else. In layman's terms, they were making out.

Alistor cleared his throat awkwardly in an attempt to get their attention. Jinx must have noticed because her eyes shot open and she jumped away from Kid Flash like he was on fire. Her face was a deep shade of red as she stuttered, "Oh, uh, h-hey uh…" She trailed off as she became more flustered. Kid Flash just laughed at his girlfriend's flustered face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a private moment, but we have a bit of a situation." Alistor went on.

"What are you talking about?" Kid Flash joked. "Nothing's happened all day." His sentence was punctuated by a loud explosion as smoke started billowing form a building a few streets over. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong." He said sheepishly.

Grabbing hold of Jinx and Alistor, Kid Flash sped off towards the smoking building. When they stopped, Alistor wobbled slightly and readjusted his hat. "That-that was fast." He said shakily.

Kid Flash started laughing but Jinx put up a hand to silence him. "Shh." She tilted her head and closed her eyes so she could hear better. "You hear that?"

The two quieted down and listened intently around them. At first there was nothing, but then they heard a low noise go off. The noise was followed by a slight rumble from the building.

"What is that?" Alistor muttered. "I've never heard anything like it."

Kid Flash rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I feel like I know it from somewhere." He said.

Jinx agreed; she definitely knew that sound from somewhere. The noise went off again, louder this time, followed by another rumble. The source of the noise was getting closer. Suddenly, it hit her. She knew exactly where she heard the sound before. "Hey. Isn't that Punk Rocket's guitar?" she said to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash's eyes bulged in realization. "Yeah, that's it."

Alistor looked at the two confused. "Who is Punk Rocket?" he asked.

Before either of them could answer, a loud crash and a yell were heard. Looking up, the three had to jump out of the way as pieces of glass and a body fell to the ground with an, "oomph". The body was clearly a man and he had a black and yellow suit on. Alistor vaguely remembered seeing him at the villain's gathering at City Hall.

Jinx gasped slightly. "Private Hive?" she said worriedly.

The ex-Hive member groaned and opened his eyes blearily to look at Jinx. "Ma'am."

Out of the broken window of the building Private Hive fell out of, a man with spiked up white hair came flying out on a guitar. He landed next to Private Hive and held out a hand for him. "You okay mate?" he asked in a British accent.

Private Hive took the proffered hand and pulled himself to his feet. "I'm fine, sir." He answered while rubbing his head. "Nothing I can't handle."

The teen rocker looked around and finally seemed to notice his audience. "Oi!" He exclaimed with an annoyed tone. "What are you blokes doin here?"

Jinx crossed her arms and glared at him. "Punk Rocket. Figures you're the one making all this noise."

Punk Rocket just turned his back to her and looked up at the building. "Tch. Whatever, love. I'm a little busy right now so go play somewhere else."

Pink energy crackled off of Jinx's fingers as she seethed at the villain. She was about to hex him into next week when Kid Flash put a soothing hand on her shoulder. He gave her a cheery grin before speeding off to rest his arm on Punk Rocket's shoulder. "What's the hurry? Got a hot date or something?"

Punk Rocket shrugged him off and got his guitar ready for a strum. Next to him, Private Hive raised his fists. "More like a nasty break-up." The rocker said as he glared at the building.

Looking up, the three Titans saw a man with a spider for a head standing in the window Private Hive had fallen out of. Alistor felt his stomach drop. He had blue eyes. "His name is Fang, correct?" Alistor asked as he got ready to cast a spell. "He used to date Kitten didn't he?"

"Yeah, that's him." Jinx answered. "I never really liked him much."

"Of course you didn't." Kid Flash said cockily. "You've had your eyes on me since we first met."

Jinx rolled her eyes with a slight blush on her face. "Whatever."

They didn't have any more time for chatter as Fang leapt out of the window and scuttled down the wall of the building. He started shooting venom at the group of meta-humans, causing them to scatter. As she ran, Jinx hurled hexes at the villain, which he nimbly dodged and retaliated by shooting venom at her.

While Fang was preoccupied, Punk Rocket flew up next to him. "Try my new hit single on for size!" He yelled. He strummed his guitar and created a sound wave aimed straight at the mind-controlled spider-head. In order to dodge, Fang jumped into the air and landed on the ground in front of Alistor, Kid Flash, and Private Hive. Kid Flash quickly ran between Fang's spider legs and jabbed at his body whenever he got close enough. Fang tried to bat the speedster away but every time he raised a leg to strike him, Private Hive would run up and grab hold of the appendage. Soon he had all eight legs gathered up so Fang had to use his human legs to stand. With a grunt, Private Hive spun Fang around until he lifted him over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

As Private Hive continued to tussle with the kicking spider legs, Kid Flash ran over to pin Fang's body to the ground. "Alistor, now!" He yelled.

Catching his drift, Alistor ran over and pointed his staff at the struggling Fang. "Bind!" he commanded. Streaks of blue energy wrapped around Fang's arms and legs, effectively immobilizing him.

Jinx and Punk Rocket walked over as Kid Flash and Private Hive stood up, panting slightly. "I think I owe you a thanks sir." He said as he extended a hand to Kid Flash.

The hero grinned and shook the proffered hand. "No prob."

Jinx huffed and went to stand next to her boyfriend. "You can thank us by coming back to the Tower."

Punk Rocket glared at her. "And why should we?"

The sorceress shot him a glare of her own and said, "Because you owe us now and you won't last five minutes out here alone." She glanced at Alistor. "Take us back to the Tower before people start showing up."

Alistor sweat dropped and looked at Kid Flash. "No room for questions. Your girlfriend is rather ruthless."

Kid Flash laughed. "Yeah but that's part of her charm." He said before going to help Private Hive pick up the struggling Fang.

Punk Rocket turned his back and crossed his arms. "Bloody turncoat." He muttered.

Jinx grabbed hold of his shirt and whirled him around while she raised her free hand, which sparked with pink energy. "What was that?" She hissed.

The villain visibly shrank away from the seething Jinx and stuttered, "N-Nothing, love." He glanced at Alistor nervously. "W-Well what are you waiting for mate? Are we heading out or not?"

To Alistor, this translated to 'Don't just stand there, save me!' so he gave pity on the villain. He spun his staff and chanted his spell, "Open the gate" to create a portal back to the Tower. Turning around, he looked at his entourage and chuckled nervously. "Robin's surely going to love this."

* * *

><p>After arriving back at the Tower, Robin, Raven, and Kyd Wykkyd were greeted by Bumblebee. "Hey ya'll." She pointed over her shoulder to the door. "Sparky's in the Surveillance Room."<p>

"Thanks, Bumblebee." Robin said. Then he turned to Raven and Kyd Wykkyd. "I can handle this. You two can take a break." That said, he left and went to the Surveillance Room. There he found both Cyborg and Starfire standing next to the control panel. "So what do we have?" Robin asked as he joined the two. He noticed a slight tension in the air.

Cyborg shook his head and pressed a button on the panel. "See for yourself."

The screen turned on, showing a video of Adonis standing in the Interrogation Room. For a moment, there was nothing. Adonis just stood there, not moving a muscle. Robin was about to ask what he was supposed to be watching when a glowing doorway appeared behind Adonis. Robin noted that it looked just like the portal Alistor used. But instead of their familiar blue friend, the Puppet King walked into the room. He raised his hands, one of which held a mini puppet version of Adonis, complete with mech suit, and the other held a control similar to the one he used on the Titans. After a second, the three Titans watched as Adonis' soul left his body and went into his wooden duplicate. After that, the Puppet King turned and went back through the portal with Adonis following behind.

The video done, Robin turned to Cyborg. "When did this happen." He asked seriously.

"Not long after you and the others went to scout the city." Cyborg replied. He shook his head. "He simply came in and then left. Not even our security system picked up on it."

A silence hung in the air until Starfire grabbed hold of Robin's arm. "Something…seems wrong, yes?" she asked hesitantly.

Robin nodded. "You're right, something isn't right." Looking at Cyborg he said, "Play it again." They re-watched the surveillance video, taking in every detail as they did. When it got to the part where Adonis' soul got transferred to the puppet, Robin's eyes widened in realization. "Stop it there!" When the screen stopped, he pointed at Adonis' soul. "That's what's wrong."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? That's the same thing he did last time."

"That's right." Robin answered. "But according to Dr. Light, the Puppet King should be doing something else, something that should let both him _and _the Collector control the people they take."

"Maybe he was wrong." Starfire suggested.

Robin shook his head. "No. He wouldn't have been able to contact Raven if he wasn't in his body."

"Maybe he lied." Cyborg said.

"Maybe." Robin answered. "But either way, there's something going on and we need to find out what." Suddenly, there was an explosion that seemed to come from the Common Room. The three heroes stood still for a fraction of a second before Robin ran to the door. "Titans, move!"

* * *

><p>In a warehouse somewhere in Jump City, the Puppet King walked into a dark room. The only light came from a spotlight in the middle. The light revealed a small circle that was surrounded by candles with flickering blue flames. Next to it was a small shelf that held a small wooden puppet version of Dr. Light.<p>

The Puppet King walked over to the shelf and set the mini Adonis next to the mini Dr. Light before sitting down in the circle.

Adonis couldn't move inside his new body, but he could still talk if he tried. "Why don't you…fight me...like a man…you wimp?" He managed to get out.

The Puppet King glared at him. "Quiet!" He raised his control which had two glowing dots on it, one yellow, and the other red. "Come, my puppets!" From the shadows, the bodies of Dr. Light and Adonis walked into view. "Go and keep an eye on the city. I must stay in this spot for the next twenty-four hours to power the barrier. Until then, make sure no one comes near this place." The two soulless villains turned and left the room to carry out the Puppet King's orders.

The wooden villain reached over and grabbed the two puppets on the shelf next to him. He held them at eye level so they could look at him while he talked. "Soon, my plan will go into action. And with the help of your bodies, there's nothing you, the Titans, _or_ the Collector can do about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha! Cliffhanger!<strong>

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. :) I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Oh and by the way: To Ms. Ashiteru, I hope you liked the Flinx. I put it in just for you!**

**What was the explosion in the Common Room? And what is the Puppet King planning? Next time in Chapter 18! **

**Read and Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been kind of busy the last couple of days. And I apologize in advance for a shoddy job. I feel like I rushed through this chapter.**

**But I guess I'll let you be the judge. ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"Soon my plan will go into action. And with the help of your bodies there's nothing you, the Titans, _or_ the Collector can do about it."

* * *

><p>Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire rushed to the Common Room. But before they could get there, the door opened and a <em>very<em> red faced Raven rushed past them with black energy trailing behind her, messing with everything she passed.

The three Titans stopped to look at each other in confusion. Robin was the first one to speak. "Was Raven just…blushing?" He asked in disbelief.

There was a moment of silence before Cyborg started checking to make sure all his limbs were intact. "Yo man, this isn't good. Bad things happen when Raven blushes. Things start going out of whack when Raven gets flustered like that." He said with a hint of panic in his voice.

Starfire clasped her hand together and continued to the door. "Please friends. I am sure that everything is…fine?" She hesitated as the door slid open, revealing the Common Room…which looked like a bomb went off in it.

Robin and Cyborg creeped in on either side of the alien princess and looked at the room wide-eyed. "What happened?" Robin wondered out loud. The couch had flipped over backwards and all across the room, various things had been scattered; dishes, games, the Game Station, even the coffee table had been flung into a corner.

There was a groan from underneath the upturned couch so Cyborg ran over and lifted it up, revealing Beast Boy. "Yo BB, you okay?" He asked as he set the couch down.

Beast Boy shook his head rapidly to clear the spots from his eyes. "Oh man, what hit me?" He groaned.

Robin was about to ask the same thing when he heard another groan from behind the kitchen counter. He walked over only to quickly jump back and pull out his bo-staff when he saw two familiar villains. "Punk Rocket and Private Hive. Are you the ones that did this?" He asked with restrained anger.

Punk Rocket stood up and brushed himself off before glaring at Robin. "Not a chance. I'd try asking that Raven bird of yours." Looking down, he tapped Private Hive's arm with his foot. "Come on mate, you can't lie around all day."

The ex-Hive member pushed himself up and rubbed his head. "Right sir, up and atom."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying this is Raven's fault?"

"Actually, I believe I share part of that blame." A voice said. The coffee table in the corner was suddenly kicked out, showing Alistor, Kid Flash, and Jinx, who had been pushed to the ground behind it. Alistor stood up and adjusted his hat. "It's most of my fault actually."

Robin turned to the blue mage. "What happened?" He asked.

Alistor held onto his had nervously. "Well after I opened a gate back here, we managed to catch Beast Boy and Raven in a rather," he glanced at Beast Boy, "precarious position."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kid Flash laughed from his spot on the floor. "He means they were making out. Big time."

Beast Boy flushed a bright shade of red. "Dude, shut up!" He yelled at his friend. Kid Flash just kept laughing as he leaped to his feet and helped his girlfriend up.

Robin sighed and let some of his tension evaporate. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" He suggested.

Alistor nodded his head. "Of course." He went into how he tried to figure out the barrier to meeting up with Private Hive and Punk Rocket, and then finally to their fight with Fang. "After that, I opened a gate back here." He finished.

Robin stopped him there. "You said you figured something out about the barrier. What was it?"

Alistor was going to answer when he suddenly realized something. "If you're willing to wait a moment Robin, I first have a question for Private Hive." He turned to the villain and with a look of pure seriousness asked, "Private? Where. Is. Fang."

As if they also noticed the villain's absence, the others started looked around the room.

Jinx cringed. "This _can't_ be good." She muttered.

Suddenly, a black shape fell from the ceiling and landed on Robin in a jumble of legs. The others stood in shock as Robin struggled to keep Fang's legs from hitting him. He grabbed hold of two legs as Fang stabbed them at his face. "Alistor," he grunted, "try and stop him!"

Alistor snapped out of his shock. "R-right." He stammered while he raised his staff. He took aim at Fang's legs but noticed a problem. With his legs flailing around like they were, he couldn't bind them all together.

While he hesitated, there was an angry yell from across the room. With a blast of starbolts, Fang was knocked clean off of Robin. While the villain was still on the ground, Starfire flew over and grabbed his legs. She swung him around a few times before flinging him into the wall, where he fell to the floor with a thud. Starfire glared at him with her eyes glowing green and angrily said, "I believe I told you to keep your legs off my boy."

Alistor looked at the scene wide-eyed. "Note to self: do not anger the Tameranian." Next to him, Kid Flash nodded dumbly.

Robin stood up and brushed himself off. "Thanks Star." He said with a slight smile. Going back into leader mode, he looked at the rest of the team. "Kid Flash, Jinx, and Cyborg. I want you three to take Fang to the Interrogation Room and keep an eye on him. I don't want him getting away like Adonis did."

Cyborg nodded and hefted Fang over his shoulder. "You got it." He looked at Jinx and Kid Flash. "Come on you two. And no getting all lovey-dovey on me while we're watching this guy."

As the three left the room with Fang, Robin turned to Punk Rocket and Private Hive and said, "You remember our rules right? Stick by them and you can stay here. Break them and you go to jail. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Private Hive agreed.

"Tch. Whatever." Punk Rocket grumbled.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the wannabe rocker before turning to Alistor. "Now what were you saying about the barrier?"

"Right." Alistor said, getting back to the main topic. "I've found that the barrier makes a dome around the city."

"Uh, dude. We already knew that." Beast Boy interrupted.

"Yes." Alistor said with a glance at Beast Boy. "But what you don't know is that since the barrier is made using _my_ magic, it has to follow _my _rules."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said blankly. It was clear that he had no idea what that meant.

Alistor sweat-dropped. "Allow me to show you." He walked over to Robin and pointed his staff at him. "Seal." He chanted. A wave of blue energy spiraled out of his staff and wrapped itself around Robin, creating a barrier around him. "This is an advanced form of the 'Defend' spell. Observers use it when they're in danger to keep themselves safe." He looked at Private Hive. "Private, try hitting Robin."

The villain smirked and popped his knuckles. "With pleasure." He said before running over and throwing a punch at Robin. Before he hit though, the barrier stopped him and pushed him back.

"The barrier repels all attackers." Alistor explained. "However, it also traps the user inside." He motioned for Robin to try and move out of the barrier.

Robin did as directed and stuck his hand out in front of him and tried to push through it. The barrier stopped him and he shook his head. "No good. I can't get out." AS he said this, the barrier started to ripple and then fade.

"Now this is what interests me." Alistor went on. "The 'Seal' spell requires an internal energy source in order to keep the barrier from fading. Usually the observer will go into a meditative state so they can slowly feed their magic into the barrier to power it." He walked over to the window to gaze at the city. "From what I saw, Jump City is encased in a very large 'Seal' spell." He turned to Robin. "Can you tell where I'm going with this?"

Robin was quick to catch on. "So you're saying that somewhere in Jump City, there's something powering the barrier."

Alistor nodded. "So all we need to do is find it-."

"And destroy it." Robin finished with a smile.

"Uh, dudes?" Beast Boy said to get their attention. "I don't mean to be the downer here, but Jump City is huge. How are we supposed to find something when we don't even know what it looks like?"

Everyone thought about this for a moment when Robin's communicator suddenly went off. "Robin here." He answered, revealing Pantha on the other end.

"Robin, there is trouble in the Training Room!" Pantha shouted.

"Why? What's happening?" Robin asked. By this time the others, including Punk Rocket and Private Hive, were looking over his shoulder to watch the conversation.

Pantha had to duck a large, hairy arm as it swung at her head before answering, "It's Wildebeest. He has lost control!"

Robin became very serious. "Hold on. We'll be right there." He shut his communicator and turned to Beast Boy and Starfire. "Go find Raven. We'll need her help for this." He ordered.

Beast Boy ran to the door with Starfire following behind him. "On it, dude." He said as he went.

Robin turned to the others. "Let's go."

As they ran through the hallway, they started hearing Wildebeest's yells, which grew louder the closer they got to the Training Room.

When they got there, they found the place as a total mess. Gym equipment was knocked over and scattered everywhere. Near the weights, Pantha was struggling to hold down Wildebeest who was letting out pained roars. Next to them, Kitten lay unconscious near the wall.

When she saw them, Pantha yelled out, "No need to worry, I have it under control!" As she said this, Wildebeest flexed and knocked her off.

The enraged metahuman stood up and glared his blue eyes at the rest of the Titans. He looked like he was about to charge them when the blue glow wavered from his eyes before they returned to normal. He seemed to regain a small amount of control as he grabbed his head and started to flail around.

"He's still fighting it. The spell hasn't taken complete control yet." Robin stated as Pantha joined their group. "Alistor, get Kitten out of here and take her to the Infirmary."

"Of course Robin." Alistor answered. He started creeping across the room towards Kitten. He made sure to keep a good amount of distance between himself and Wildebeest and tried not to make any sudden moves that would attract attention.

"Now we need to draw his attention" Robin said. He pulled out a bird-a-rang and shot it so it tied itself around the flailing Wildebeest. This seemed to make him angry since he started flailing even harder. With a tug backwards, Wildebeest almost managed to take Robin off his feet. But luckily, Punk Rocket managed to grab hold of the wire connecting the two and gave it a pull so Robin could regain his footing. "Thanks." He muttered as he strained to keep hold of the wire.

"No problem, mate." Punk Rocket answered. "Just don't get used to it."

At this point, Alistor managed to reach Kitten and picked her up bridal style. He made a mad dash for the door yelling. "Robin, I got her!"

Once he ran past them and out of the room, Robin looked at the others. "We need to keep him down until Raven gets here."

Pantha popped her knuckles. "Don't worry. Wildebeest is strong, but I am stronger!" She charged at Wildebeest and tackled him to the ground, which caused Robin and Punk Rocket to stagger forward a bit.

Robin looked at Private Hive. "Help her out, but try not to hurt Wildebeest." Private Hive nodded before joining Pantha in trying to pin Wildebeest down. Despite the mass of people pressing down on him, Wildebeest continued to buck and kick in an attempt to knock them off.

They weren't sure how much longer they would be able to keep him down when the door opened and Beast Boy and Raven ran in.

"Raven." Robin said through gritted teeth. "Try to calm him down."

Raven just nodded before running over to Wildebeest and putting her hands on his temples. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted calmly. A blue aura appeared on her hand and seemed to flow into Wildebeest. After a moment, he stopped struggling and seemed to fall asleep. The others piled off of the sleeping hero and Robin started untying him. "He should be fine for now, but the spell will take hold again when he wakes up." Raven informed them.

Robin walked over to her after putting his bird-a-rang away. "Thanks Raven." He raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "Where's Starfire?" He asked.

Beast Boy pointed over his should back at the door. "We met up with Alistor on the way here. Starfire went with him to take Kitten to the Infirmary."

Robin nodded before turning to Pantha and Private Hive. "Let's take Wildebeest to the Infirmary. We'll monitor him there." The two nodded before they picked up Wildebeest.

"Right." Pantha grunted as she swung one of Wildebeest's arms over her shoulder. "I'll explain what happened on the way."

* * *

><p>In the Infirmary, Alistor waited patiently as Starfire hooked Kitten up to a monitor. "How is she?" he asked worriedly.<p>

"Do not worry, she is fine." Starfire said consolingly. She noticed Alistor's crestfallen look and immediately began to worry. "Please friend, what is the matter?"

Alistor sighed. "I can't help but feel that this is my entire fault." He said dejectedly. "If I hadn't let the Collector get my staff all those years ago, then maybe none of this would be happening."

Starfire placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Friend Alistor, you cannot blame yourself. Even if you were not here, I am sure the Collector would still be hunting us. But since you are here, we have a better chance of stopping him." She said soothingly.

Alistor smiled softly as he took this in. He adjusted his hat so it covered his eyes and said, "Well don't I feel sheepish?" He looked up so he could see her clearly. "Thank you, Starfire."

Starfire just smiled and giggled before going back to monitor Kitten. They sat in silence for a moment, until the door opened and Pantha and Private Hive marched into the room carrying Wildebeest.

While they hooked him up to a machine like Kitten's, Robin walked up to Alistor with a serious look on his face. "Wildebeest is fine for now but it'll be bad when he wakes back up." He glanced at Kitten. "How is she?"

Before Alistor could answer, Starfire walked over with a clipboard. "Kitten is fine." She informed him. "She does not seem to be seriously harmed. It seems as if she was knocked out."

Robin nodded his head and turned to Pantha and Private Hive. "Thanks for the help; we'll take it from here. Pantha," he said addressing the wrestler, "Punk Rocket is waiting in the hall. Could you show him and Private Hive around the Tower? Show them to Johnny's room. They can stay there for now."

"Sure Robin." Pantha answered. She headed towards the odor before looking at Private Hive and saying. "Come." Private just shrugged before following.

Once the door shut, Alistor stood up and asked, "What happened Robin?"

Robin seemed to deflate at the question. "Apparently Pantha and Wildebeest had been training when Wildebeest suddenly went berserk." He glanced at Kitten's bed. "Pantha says Kitten just wondered in at the wrong time and got caught in the crossfire." He shook his head and smiled sadly. "I kind of wonder why she went to the Training Room. She's not exactly the type to work out."

Starfire set down her clipboard and grabbed hold of Robin's arm. "Robin, what are we going to do?" she asked worriedly.

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know Star. But we're running out of time."

* * *

><p><strong>As I mentioned above, I apologies if this chapter wasn't as good as any of my previous ones. Although take heart in the fact that to make up for leaving at such a dull spot, I've already started working on the next chapter! :)<strong>

**See you next time in Chapter 19!**

**Read and Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I've been rather preoccupied lately. Anyway, I know you're all eager to start reading again soooo… ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"I don't know Star. But we're running out of time."

* * *

><p>Alistor left the Infirmary shortly after his talk with Robin. He wandered through the halls of the Tower with a heavy burden on his mind. <em>Now that I know what's going on, I know exactly what I could do to remedy this whole situation.<em> He thought to himself. _But should I? Shouldn't I?_

As he continued to debate with himself, he was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts as a door slid open in front of him. Looking up, he realized that his feet had taken him to the Common Room without him noticing. The entire room was still a mess, so he guessed that no one had been in there since he and the others had arrived.

With nothing better to do, Alistor went about cleaning the place up. All the while, the issue at hand lingered in the back of his mind. He set the couch back to normal, put the coffee table back in its original position, and went around gathering the things scattered across the room (although he was sure to use magic to move the Game Station). When he was done, everything was back to normal.

Alistor smiled at his work, but then the severity of his situation slammed back down on him. He sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands in defeat. "What should I do?"

* * *

><p>After helping Robin with Wildebeest, Raven had quickly separated from the rest of the group. Beast Boy watched her go sadly as Pantha and Private Hive walked past with the unconscious Wildebeest.<p>

The two stopped as Pantha glanced first at the retreating Raven and then at the green changeling next to her. "You know as a wrestler, I don't know much about relationships." She informed him. "But if I were troubled, I would want my loved one to console me." Her two cents said, Pantha continued on her way to the Infirmary with Private Hive and Wildebeest.

Beast Boy thought about this as Robin and Punk Rocket filed past him. Then, with a look of determination, he set off after his girlfriend. He knew that when Raven was upset, she went to one of two places, her room or the roof. The roof was closer so he decided to check there first.

As he walked down the hall, his thoughts took him back to what lead to his current situation.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Beast Boy had just finished beating the final level of Mega Monkeys 5 and the words 'YOU WIN!' were flashing on the screen. Beast Boy himself was standing on the couch doing a victory dance. "Oh yeah! Go Beast Boy! Who's the-." He stopped when the door opened and Raven walked into the room. "Oh, he Rae!" Beast Boy greeted cheerily. Raven just rolled her eyes and went to make herself some tea. "So what have you been up to?" He asked as he went to join her by the stove.

Raven looked up from her teapot. "I've been doing research." She replied in monotone.

"What about?" Beast Boy asked as he lifted himself up to sit on the counter.

Raven poured herself some tea and took a small sip before answering. "I'm looking for ways to fight the Puppet King's spell." She set down her cup and rubbed her temples. "I've gone through my entire library, but I haven't found anything." She said, slightly annoyed.

Beast Boy pondered this for a moment before he grinned mischievously as an idea struck him. It was risky but it would be SO worth it if it worked. "Sounds to me like you need to relieve some stress." He said, still grinning.

Raven glanced up at him. "I know that look Beast Boy. What are you thinking about?" She asked warily.

Beast Boy laughed. "I'm thinking about," he hopped off the counter, "this." He quickly leaned towards Raven and captured her lips with his own.

Raven's eyes bulged in surprise at the sudden contact as black energy encased her teacup and shattered it.

Beast Boy flinched at the sound and broke away from the kiss. He glanced at the broken teacup and then at his girlfriend's blushing face. "Oh man, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Did I go too fast?" he asked while waving his arms around frantically.

She just stood there for a minute and let her blush die down before she answered. "It's…alright. Just give me a warning next time." She said while putting her hood up.

Realizing she wasn't angry, Beast Boy smirked with a mischievous look in his eye. He pushed the hood back down before leaning in and saying, "Here's your warning." Before Raven could react, Beast Boy captured her lips again. But this time she was ready. While she tensed at first, she quickly warmed into it and closed her eyes. Without breaking the kiss, Beast Boy let them to the couch so they could sit down.

Inside, Beast Boy was doing another victory dance. Here he was, in the Common Room, making out with his girlfriend. And just like he thought, it was SO worth the risk.

He wished it would have lasted longer but he suddenly heard a strange sound he hadn't heard before. He opened his eyes to find Alistor, Kid Flash, and Jinx along with Punk Rocket and Private Hive who was holding a struggling Fang. All of them were ogling at Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy quickly jumped up and frantically asked them, "Dudes! W-When did you guys get here?" He glanced at Raven and saw that her face was turning a bright shade of red. A ball of black energy formed next to him and the next thing he knew, Cyborg was lifting the couch off of him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Beast Boy cringed at the memory. He was wondering if Raven was avoiding him since she left without a word and that worried him.

By this time, he was standing in front of the door to the roof. He opened it and, just as he had hoped, saw Raven there, staring out at the bay. Beast Boy gulped and approached her carefully. "Uh, hey." He said softly.

Raven turned her head so she could look at him sideways. "Hey." She answered simply.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, are you mad at me or something?" he asked nervously.

Raven shook her head. "No."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Then-."

"Why did I leave before?" she finished for him. She thought for a moment then sighed. "It's my emotions. I'm not supposed to feel _anything_. Yet ever since we started dating, my powers have been going out of control more times than they should have."

Beast Boy's eyes bulged and he took a hesitant step back. "W-what? Are you saying you want to break up?" he asked fearfully. This was the worst possible outcome he could think of. He would rather fight the Brotherhood of Evil again than break up with her.

"No." Raven answered quickly.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. That's good."

Raven smiled slightly. It touched her that he wanted to stay with her so much. She fully turned to Beast Boy to look him in the eye. "I just…need to calm my emotions before we do _that_ again." She went on, referring to the kiss in the Common Room.

Beast Boy laughed joyfully. He grabbed Raven's hand and looked out at the bay. "Sounds good enough for me." Raven could only give him a small smile as she joined her boyfriend in looking at the sea.

* * *

><p>Back in the Common Room, Alistor was still sitting on the couch as he continued to battle with himself. <em>If I do it, my friends could very well be saved and this whole predicament could be resolved.<em> A part of him thought. But in the back of his mind, another part of him argued back, _But then you would be hunted down and probably thrown into the Observer prison. There's a reason that spell was outlawed. _Shaking his head, Alistor tore off his hat in frustration at his own indecision. _This is getting me nowhere._

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He whirled around in shock to find Jericho behind him looking worried. Alistor let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you Jericho. Please don't scare me like that."

Jericho laughed silently before his face grew serious again. _'You look troubled. Is something wrong?'_ he signed.

Alistor instantly tensed. Jericho saw this and put a comforting hand on Alistor's shoulder. He smiled warmly and nodded his head as if to say, 'You can trust me'.

Alistor's tension seemed to leave his body and leaned back on the couch. He had to admit, if he could only talk to one person about his problems, Jericho was definitely near the top of that list. "I find myself at a crossroads of sorts." He started slowly. Jericho gestured for him to continue encouragingly. "I might know a way to break the barrier. But it would require me to do something bad." Jericho looked surprised but he didn't interrupt. "I could possibly help save our friends but," he took a shaky breath, "I can honestly say that I'm scared of what the Observers would do if they found out."

Jericho looked at him sympathetically. '_I can't say that I know all the details, but would you like some advice?'_

"I'll take any advice I can get." Alistor replied wearily.

Jericho smiled and signed, _'Trust your feelings. Do that and I'm sure you'll do what's right.'_

Alistor closed his eyes. "Trust my feelings." He took a deep breath to calm down and searched deep inside himself. All the friends he'd made, the happiness he'd felt since he joined the Titans, and the memories he'd made. All these things came to mind as he searched. Eventually, he gave a small laugh. "Right now they're telling me to save my friends. No matter the cost." Standing up, he opened his eyes and looked at his blonde friend with new determination. "Thank you Jericho. I know what to do now." That said; Jericho watched him as he ran out of the room.

He ran through the halls towards the Infirmary, hoping that Robin would still be there. He was in luck. As he reached the Infirmary, the door opened and Robin and Starfire walked into the hall. Alistor came to a stop in front of them, slightly out of breath from his run.

Robin seemed surprised to see him. "Hey Alistor. What's up?" he asked.

Alistor looked at him with pure seriousness written on his face. "Robin, I have a way to track down the barrier's energy source." Robin's eyes widened in shock. He was going to say something but Alistor cut him off. "However, I must warn you. In the eyes of the Observers, what I shall be attempting is of…questionable legality."

Robin's eyes instantly narrowed. "So you're saying it's illegal by Observer law."

Alistor could only nod and say, "Yes."

Robin thought about this for a moment. They needed a way out of this and they needed it _fast_. Once the other Titans found out about Wildebeest, they'd start becoming restless. And that would only make matters worse. But he couldn't let Alistor do something dangerous. "You need to give me more to go on. Why is it illegal?" He asked the blue mage.

"The spell itself is completely harmless." Alistor explained. "It's just-how do I explain it? It was used to do very bad things that led to a rather dark spot in Observer history." He kept out as few details as possible. He was in enough hot water to begin with.

Robin took this in and looked at Alistor in all seriousness. "And you're sure no one will get hurt?"

Alistor looked back with determination. "Positive."

Robin nodded his head. "Then you have my permission. Do whatever you can to stop this."

Alistor bowed. "Thank you Robin. But I'll need some time to practice the spell. I'll have it ready by tomorrow at the latest." That said, he headed off towards the roof.

Robin watched him go before turning to Starfire. "I really hope I didn't just make a mistake."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know that you might be upset, but I <strong>_**might**_** be a bit tardy in my next update. (bows formally) please have patience with me (well...more patience seeming as I haven't updated in almost two weeks but you get the point).**

**What is this spell that Alistor knows? How will it help the Titans? Next time in Chapter 20!**

**Read and Review…Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Psych! Gotcha didn't I? (grins evilly) Sorry but I couldn't resist myself. Truth is these past two chapters were originally one BIG chapter. But I found that it was **_**way**_** too much information for just one chapter so I spit it into two.**

**Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Robin watched him go before turning to Starfire. "I really hope I didn't just make a mistake."

* * *

><p>Raven and Beast Boy sat in companionable silence as they looked out at the sea. That is until Beast Boy's stomach started to growl.<p>

The green changeling sweat dropped. "Heh, guess I'm getting kind of hungry." He said while rubbing his stomach. He glanced at Raven and asked, "Want to get something to eat?"

Raven thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. "Sure. Some tea would be nice right now."

Beast Boy smiled and grabbed her hand. "Then let's go!" He said cheerfully.

As the two turned around to head inside, the door opened and, much to their surprise, Alistor ran onto the roof. The blue mage stopped in his tracks as he noticed the couple staring at him. "Oh my. I hope I haven't interrupted anything." He said, taking a step back.

Beast Boy waved him off. "No problem dude. We were just about to get something to eat. Want to come with?" he asked.

Alistor shook his head. "You'll have to excuse me this time Beast Boy. I need all the time I can get to practice."

Beast Boy blanched. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Alistor closed his eyes and started gathering energy. "Long story short; I'm practicing a spell that should let me track down the barrier's energy source."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Energy source?" Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, you mean that thing you were talking to Robin about earlier, right?"

Alistor nodded. "Correct." Feeling that he had gathered up enough energy, Alistor opened his eyes and took one last calming breath. After all, he was about to commit a major crime by Observer law. He raised his hand so his palm was facing in front of him. "Search." He chanted. His staff began to glow faintly and blue energy started radiating from his raised hand. The energy quickly gathered at one spot directly in front of his hand and started stretching itself until it made a large, thin lens-like shape. But Alistor immediately knew something was wrong. The lens began to crack and before he could react, it exploded; sending shrapnel of magic in every direction. Alistor was sent flying by the force and landed on his back. Raven managed to put up a shield that protected her and Beast Boy.

Once it was safe, Raven lowered the barrier and, along with Beast Boy, ran over to the grounded Alistor. Beast Boy crouched down and said, "Dude, you okay?"

Alistor groaned. "This may take a while."

* * *

><p>The next day, Speedy walked through the halls, fully intent on hitting the gym. News had spread about Wildebeest and Kitten and he knew no better way to take his mind off things than hitting a few bulls-eyes in the Training Room. As he walked, he noticed a door suddenly open on his right followed by an all too familiar giggle. He smirked and took back what he just thought. There was <em>one<em> better way to distract himself. All thoughts of the gym gone, he walked into the room where he was greeted by the door sliding shut and someone wrapping their arms around him from behind.

"I knew you'd accepted my invitation." Cheshire purred.

Speedy couldn't stop the smirk from reappearing on his face. "When haven't I?" he answered cockily. Cheshire only giggled as she guided him deeper into the room.

* * *

><p>Back on the roof, Alistor stood on the center of the platform. He hadn't eaten, slept, or even rested since Robin gave him permission to practice the spell. So needless to say, he was a bit worse for wear. His clothes were battered and torn from all the times the spell had exploded and there were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. But despite all this, he didn't feel tired. In fact, he felt more awake and invigorated than ever. After much experimenting (and even more backfires), he had finally worked out how to use the 'search' spell! The key was in the amount of energy he put into it. Too much and the lens would explode, too little and it would dissipate into the air. But now he knew the exact amount of energy he needed to maintain the spell. All that was left was to give it one more test.<p>

Before he could try though, he heard a door open and he turned to see Cyborg and Beast Boy walking towards him with stunned looks on their faces.

"Dude, what have you been _doing_ up here?" Beast Boy asked once they reached him.

Cyborg took in his battered appearance. "Yeah man. You look about as bad as when we first found ya." He noted.

Alistor looked down at his clothes and chuckled slightly. "Yes well, just a few scraped and cuts. Nothing too serious." He looked back up and raised an eyebrow. "And what are two doing up here? Has something happened?" he asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy deflated. "Yeah." Cyborg answered. "Wildebeest woke up. Raven tried putting him back to sleep, but we were too late. We had to lock him up with Fang." There was a pained silence as Alistor took this in. Another one of his friends under the Collector's control.

"So, uh, Robin sent us to see how you were doing." Beast Boy said, deciding to break the silence.

Alistor snapped out of his thoughts and his mood brightened. "Oh, right. I've finally managed to master it. I was just about to give it one last test actually."

Cyborg smirked. "Well come on then! Show us what you got."

Alistor nodded. "Very well then." He turned around and raised his hand. Gathering his energy, he chanted the spell. "Search." The lens began to form and when it was complete, it floated in the air in front of him. "Now then," he said in triumph, "where first?" With a little concentration, the lens began to rotate. As it turned, the image in the lens began to magnify until it showed a single building so clearly it was like they were there.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "That's City Hall." He said in awe.

Alistor laughed. "Correct." Using his hand, he guided the lens until it pointed at a new location. "How about now?" he asked.

Beast Boy gaped. "Dude! It's the park!"

Alistor nodded. "Now then, it's time for the real test." He guided the lens until it pointed directly below him.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, dude? What are you doing?"

Alistor grinned. "Watch and learn gentlemen." He turned his hand ever so slightly. The image in the lens blurred and Alistor glanced at his two companions. "Let's try the basement, shall we?" The image suddenly snapped back into focus, revealing a dark room with boxes and pipes everywhere.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes bulged. "Dude!" The green changeling yelled. "You can see through walls?"

Alistor let out a laugh. "It took me a while to figure it out, but yes. With enough concentration, this spell can penetrate most physical barriers." He turned his hand and the image blurred again. "Next, the kitchen." The image focused, revealing Thunder and Lightning having a conversation with Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. "Sorry. No audio included." He explained since they couldn't hear what was being said. "And now the bedroom hallway." As the image blurred, Alistor narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Now I must warn you, I'm only guessing at the hallway's location. So we might accidentally see into- OH MY LORD!"

Alistor's concentration was broken by the image he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy saw, causing the lens to shatter and explode. When the smoke cleared, the three looked at each other wide-eyed.

Alistor looked at the other two pleadingly. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was."

Beast Boy gulped. "I-I think that was Speedy. But I'm not sure who _she_ was." He said, still wide-eyed.

"Judging by the mask next to the bed, I think that was…Cheshire." Cyborg said shakily.

It took a moment for the impossibility of the situation to sink in. But when it did, the three shuddered and had the same thought; _Does he have a death wish?_

They jumped as they heard the roof door open and Billy stuck his head out. "Hey! Robin wants to know what's takin' ya so long." He yelled. Then he noticed them give each other frantic looks. "Uh, did I miss somethin'?"

* * *

><p>After Billy practically dragged the three to the Common Room (they were still in shock), Robin gathered all the Titans and villains and told them about what Alistor had been doing. Throughout the entire narrative, Alistor, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stared at Speedy (not Cheshire because they were afraid of what she would do if she caught them staring) with a mixture of wonder and confusion in their eyes. Speedy saw their odd looks, but decided to confront them later.<p>

Alistor snapped back to attention as Robin neared the end of his dialogue. "So starting today, Alistor will go with all search parties into the city. Any questions?" Everyone was quiet. "Good. You're all on standby for now. I'll call the members of the search party after lunch."

As everyone started splitting up, Speedy took this chance to watch Alistor, Cyborg, and Beast Boy who, even though everyone else was leaving, hadn't moved from their spot. When the room finally emptied, Speedy walked over to the three and crossed his arms. "Mind explaining why you've been staring at me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beast Boy started to sweat. "Staring? We weren't staring at anything. Right guys?" He said frantically, looking at his two comrades.

Cyborg nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, we don't know what you're talking about." He confirmed, meeting Beast Boy's glance.

Speedy didn't look impressed.

The three heroes sweat dropped and quickly formed a huddle. "Dudes, what are we going to do?" Beast Boy whispered.

Cyborg shook his head. "I don't know! We could probably deal with Speedy, but what would _she_ do if she found out?" he said in an equally hushed voice.

"Perhaps we should come clean about it." Alistor suggested. The other two just stared at him before they suddenly pushed him towards the aggravated Speedy. "W-what are doing?" Alistor asked as he staggered forward.

"Hey man, you got us into this mess, you can get us out." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy backed away.

Turning around, Alistor became nervous under Speedy's stare. He cleared his throat and tried to choose his words carefully. "Um…well…Speedy. Y-you know we're all friends here." He said nervously. "A-and you know we would never tell you how to live. But uh…" Seeing as Speedy was starting to become impatient with him, Alistor sighed in defeat. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but we're, uh, _slightly_ concerned about your taste in women."

Hearing this, Speedy's eyes bulged in understanding. They knew. Before he could say anything though, a voice said, "It seems we've been figured out Speedy." Suddenly, there were two yelps of fear and Alistor whirled around to see Cyborg and Beat Boy with Cheshire's claws at their throats. "So what should we do with them?" She asked teasingly. Alistor could only guess she was smiling behind her mask.

Speedy smirked and had to hold back a laugh. "Come on Chesh, you know we can't hurt them."

"That's no fun." Cheshire pouted. "Can't I just scare them a little?"

This time, Speedy did laugh. For a few seconds anyway. He suddenly became very dizzy and lost his balance, falling to his knees.

Cheshire immediately released her two captives and ran to his side. "Speedy! Are you alright?"

He put a hand to his head and shrugged her off. "I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy is all." He stopped as he felt a sharp pain go through his head. He gripped his head with both hands and yelled out in pain. "Ahhg!"

Alistor knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Speedy, what's wrong?" he asked seriously. "Is it the-." He didn't need to finish as Speedy raised his head and looked at him.

The eyes of his mask were flashing blue.

Alistor looked down in defeat as Cyborg pushed past him and lifted the struggling Speedy over his shoulder. He started for the door, but Cheshire stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed in a deadly voice.

"It's too late for him." Cyborg answered darkly. "We need to contain him before he hurts someone." Cheshire stood in silence as Cyborg tried to keep hold of the flailing Speedy. "Hey BB." Cyborg grunted. "Give me a hand here." As he said it, Speedy stopped struggling and hung limply on Cyborg's shoulder. Before anyone could react, he kicked off of Cyborg and landed in front of the door with his bow raised. His eyes were solid blue.

Alistor, Cheshire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy watched him carefully, ready to act the moment he fired. But instead of attacking, he turned around and ran into the hall.

Everyone could only blink in surprise before Beast Boy sprinted for the door and yelled. "After him!" This snapped everyone out of it and they followed in hot pursuit of Speedy.

As he ran, Alistor wondered why Speedy had run. During his thoughts, he vaguely heard Cyborg take out his communicator and contact Robin. Then it hit him. "Hey isn't this the way to the Interrogation Room?" he asked.

The others looked at him for a moment before Cyborg looked down at this communicator. "Hear that Robin? He's heading for the Interrogation Room. We need to cut him off there."

"On it." Robin answered.

Cyborg shut his communicator as they continued running. Finally, they reached the Interrogation Room. They burst through the door and were shocked at what they saw. A glowing portal stood on the far side of the room and Fang and Wildebeest were nowhere to be seen. The only one left was Speedy. He was just about to enter the portal when Alistor raised his staff. "Search!" The lens managed to form just in time to see the portal close. Now that he had what he needed, Alistor turned it in every direction, searching for the magic signature the portal gave off. There had to be an exit somewhere after all.

The others waited in stunned silence until the door burst open and Robin, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Red X ran into the room. "Freeze!" Robin shouted, only to stop when he was that the room was emptier than it should have been. He growled and marched up to Cyborg. "What happened? Where are they?" He demanded.

Cyborg shook his head. "I'm sorry Robin. The portal was already open when we got here. We were too late." He said sadly.

Robin walked over and punched the wall. "Darn it! Why didn't I see this coming? What are we supposed to do now?" He questioned himself. "They were our only leads."

Next to him, Alistor gave a victorious laugh. "Ha! Robin, don't worry, all isn't as dismal as it seems."

Robin turned to him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Alistor moved aside so the others could see the image in the lens. "I mean, I know where they are."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

…**Sorry, but I get a great deal of joy from saying that.**

**Anyway for those who are still confused, don't worry. My updating schedule will still be the same. I just enjoy a good prank every now and then. :)**

**The Titans are finally making their move. What will happen next? Next time in Chapter 21!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**He everyone! Now before I begin, I would just like to say that I wasn't really going to update this week. You see, I'm currently on Spring Break and I was going to use this break to gather my thoughts for another story. However…I couldn't resist posting this chapter. :)**

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Alistor moved aside so the others could see the image in the lens. "I mean I know where they are."

* * *

><p>Alistor looked down at the street from the roof he was standing on. It was crowded with people, all under the Puppet King's spell. They were all lined up around one building, a warehouse. The way they all stood at attention, it was almost like they were guarding the place.<p>

Soon, Robin walked over and joined him in gazing at the building. "You're sure this is the place?" He asked.

Alistor nodded. "Positive. The 'search' spell doesn't lie. This is where the exit portal was."

Robin looked up and glanced at Alistor. "Then let's go. It's time to end this." Turning around, he looked at the rest of his team which consisted of Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Billy, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd. After Alistor showed him where the power source was, Robin had wasted no time in setting up teams to raid the place. "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

Cyborg closed his communicator. "Bumblebee's team is in position and so is Red Star's." He informed them. "They'll catch anyone that tries to get away."

Robin nodded. "Good." He turned to Billy, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd. "How about you three?"

Billy grinned and popped his knuckles. "Do ya really need to ask? We were _born_ ready."

"Uh, why are you guys even here anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

Gizmo glared at him and said, "Because, snot rag, we made a deal. Until we get See-More and Mammoth back, you're stuck with us."

Beast Boy blinked. "Oh." He said simply.

Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the green changeling. Turning around, he pulled out a bird-a-rang. "Okay Titans. Let's move."

* * *

><p>Inside the warehouse, everything was silent. All the lights were out and the place was bathed in darkness. Then, suddenly, there was an explosion by the far wall and Robin and his team charged into the room. "Freeze!" He yelled, only to be greeted by his own echo.<p>

"Uh, where is everyone?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin glanced at Cyborg. "Give us some light." Cyborg's shoulder lights turned on, revealing the rest of the room. Nothing. "Any other rooms?" He asked.

Cyborg brought up the floor plan to the building on his arm. "Yeah." He answered. "There's a hallway on the other side of the room and it only leads to one place." He moved the light until it shined on a solitary door. "There."

Robin nodded. "Right. Let's go." Everyone ran for the door and through the hall, not bothering to be quiet because, let's face it, after their loud entrance stealth wasn't an option anymore.

When they finally reached the end of the hall, they burst through the door to find an eerily lit room, the only light coming from a circle of blue candles that revealed a strange circle in the middle of it and a shelf nearby.

As the Titans and villains surveyed the room, a low chuckle was heard. "Welcome Titans. I've been waiting for you." Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins as the Puppet King stepped into view from one of the shadowy corners.

Robin narrowed his eyes and pulled out his bo-staff. "Puppet King! Where are you hiding everyone?" He shouted at the villain.

"Hiding? Oh I'm not hiding anyone." The Puppet King answered. "Your friends are right here." Reaching behind him, he pulled out tiny, wooden puppets of Dr. Light, Adonis, Fang, Wildebeest, and Speedy.

"Please…help…me." Dr. Light managed to say.

Adonis tried to glare at the Puppet King but couldn't move his head. "Give me…back…my body…so I can…crush you…wimp."

Fang and Wildebeest just growled as they tried to move their new, wooden bodies.

Speedy didn't bother trying to move since he knew it was worthless. So he settled on saying, "This…_really_…sucks."

"Let them go." Raven demanded darkly.

The Puppet King glared at her. "You can't tell me what to do. Besides, I still need their bodies. Which reminds me." He held up his control. "Go, my puppets!" From the shadows of the room, the bodies of Dr. Light, Fang, Wildebeest, and Speedy jumped into view and rushed at the Titans.

Robin spun his bo-staff. "Remember, don't hurt them too much. It's the Puppet King we're after."

Just as they were about to charge, they were stopped by a rain of arrows. There wasn't any place to take cover, so they had to scramble to avoid them.

"We've gotta do somethin about arrow boy over there." Billy growled as he dodged another arrow.

Kyd Wykkyd smirked as an idea struck him. He quickly teleported over to Speedy and grabbed his bow and quiver before teleporting back to Billy and Gizmo.

Billy grinned. "Hoowee! Now that's what I'm talkin about!"

Kyd cockily tossed the bow into the air and caught it before he was attacked by Speedy.

While the HIVE were busy fighting Speedy, Beast Boy changed into a bull and charged at Wildebeest. The hero didn't seem to notice because Beast Boy hit him head on, sending him flying across the room.

Beast Boy changed back and started to gloat a little. "Dude, I just totally kicked your-whoa." His vision began to swim and he suddenly became very dizzy. "Whoa dude. W-what's going on?" he slurred.

From across the room, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Dr. Light. Looking over, he noticed Beast Boy's vacant look. "Yo BB!" He yelled. "Get your head in the game!" Beast Boy didn't answer. "Uh, BB?" he asked worriedly. Still no answer. Dodging a blast from Dr. Light, he glanced at Robin. "Yo Robin! Something's wrong with BB!"

Looking around to make sure he wasn't being targeted, Robin quickly ran over to his green friend and shook his shoulder. "Beast Boy, everything alright?"

Beast Boy looked at him groggily. "Robin?" He put a hand to his head. "My head feels weird." Suddenly, he started screaming in pain and gripped his head while falling to his knees.

Realizing what was happening, Robin looked at Raven, who was fighting off Fang with Starfire and Alistor. "Raven!"

The empath glanced over at him and her eyes bulged when she saw her boyfriend. With a word to Starfire and Alistor, she flew over to put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It's the spell." Robin said hurriedly. "Can you do anythi- Ahhh!" He couldn't finish as a sharp pain went through his head. He staggered on his feet and struggled to remain standing.

A flash of worry went through Raven's eyes. "Robin!" she couldn't say anything more as there was another yell from across the room. Turning around, she saw Billy on the ground, holding his head. One-by-one, the others dropped to their knees until only Raven and Alistor were left standing, doing all they could to resist the spell.

"This isn't right." Alistor said through gritted teeth. "We shouldn't all be affected like this."

The Puppet King laughed as Dr. Light, Fang, Wildebeest, and Speedy (freshly armed after taking back his bow and quiver) lined up behind him. "Foolish Titans. The closer you are to the power source, the more affect it has on you." He said smugly.

Raven glared at him as she struggled against the spell. "We won't lose to you." She growled.

The Puppet King marched up to her and pulled out his control. "Yes you will because I am the puppet master and I control everything."

Raven was just going to ignore the puppet man, but from the corner of her eye she noticed Alistor slowly walking towards the circle in the middle of the room, using his staff to support himself. The look on his face clearly said 'Keep him talking'. She nodded just enough to let him know she got the message. Putting her eyes back on the Puppet King, she said, "You don't control anything. The Collector controls you."

The Puppet King looked like he was about to yell at her but caught himself. Instead he said, "Not for long."

Raven simply smiled as she felt a huge weight lift from her mind. "It doesn't matter who's in control, we'll stop both of you. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She created a blast of black energy to push the Puppet King back, who staggered in surprise.

"What? You shouldn't be able to concentrate enough to use your powers this close to the power source." He said in confusion. Looking over, he was astounded to see Alistor rubbing away at the magic circle with the end of his staff. "Nooo!" He yelled. "What are you doing?"

Alistor looked up at him and smirked. "Magic 101: destroy the circle, destroy the spell."

The Puppet King growled at the mage and pulled out a small device. Pushing the button, a glowing portal opened behind him. "Come, my puppets! We're retreating." The soulless bodies began to move towards the portal and the Puppet King glared at the Titans and villains as they started to pull themselves together. Now that the spell was broken, it didn't affect them anymore. His eyes locked onto Beast Boy, who was groaning and pushing himself onto his hands and knees. "But we're not leaving without a prize." He raised his control and yelled, "Now, my puppet!"

Faster than the others could blink, Adonis punched through the floorboard behind Beast Boy. He raised a fist to hit him, but Alistor wasn't going to let that happen. As if it was in slow motion, he saw Beast Boy look up wide-eyed at the incoming blow. "No!" Alistor yelled. He quickly ran forward and pushed Beast Boy out of the way, taking the hit himself and falling unconscious.

Before Beast Boy could register what happened, Adonis grabbed Alistor and ran for the portal. Beast Boy shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his vision before he realized what was happening.

"Al!" He said in shock. He jumped to his feet and ran after Adonis, who had gone through the portal. "Stop!" he yelled. But just as he was about to reach the portal, it closed.

The others finally got to their feet as Beast Boy fell to his knees in sorrow. "Alistor!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sigh) I feel better.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**The spell is broken. But what is the Puppet King's plan? And what happened to Alistor? Next time in Chapter 22!**

**Read and Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The others finally got to their feet as Beast Boy fell to his knees in sorrow. "Alistor!"

* * *

><p>His head <em>really<em> hurt. That was Alistor's first thought when he regained consciousness. His second thought was that he had no idea where he was. _Well it's not the first time I've been in such situation._ He thought. _But I highly doubt it's quite as favorable as when I woke up at Titans Tower._

Deciding to put off the question of where he was for later, he kept his eyes closed while he checked himself over. _No bodily harm, aside from the splitting headache, as far as I can tell._ He tightened his grip on his staff. _Good. I still have my staff. And I can distinctly feel my hat on top of my head. That means everything is accounted for._

Now that he knew he was okay, he finally opened his eyes…and promptly screamed. "Dear lord, it's a Cyclops!" Instantly the room was filled with a booming laugh.

Said Cyclops first glared at Alistor and then at the source of the laughter. "Can it Mammoth!"

The man, who Alistor guessed was Mammoth, stopped laughing and grinned. "Sorry See-More, but that gets me every time."

Alistor's eyes bulged in recognition. "See-More? Mammoth? Wait a minute you're part of the Hive Five correct?"

Mammoth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What of it?"

Alistor ignored his question. "Hmm. I guess that means I've been captured." He pondered to himself.

Mammoth growled at being ignored. He strode up to Alistor and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him to face level. "I asked you a question!" He yelled.

Alistor snapped to attention and raised his hand in surrender. "Please, I don't mean any harm." He reassured hastily. He really didn't want to fight someone twice his size. "I'm a friend with Billy and the others."

Mammoth looked stunned for a moment before putting Alistor down. "You know the guys?"

Alistor readjusted his hat before answering. "Yes. We've been working together the past couple of days."

See-More stood next to Mammoth and looked Alistor up and down. "So you're a villain like us." He noted.

Alistor shook his head. "No. Actually, I'm a Titan."

See-More and Mammoth both took steps back in shock and a voice said, "You're lying."

Turning around, Alistor found three men standing behind him with suspicious looks on their faces. One of them, a man with glowing blue skin, gestured to himself and the two next to him. "We're Titans. And none of us have ever seen you before." He said with an accusing tone.

Alistor laughed slightly. "Yes well, I'm relatively new." He bowed. "My name is Alistor." He looked up at the group. "And by your descriptions, I assume you three are Killowat, Bushido, and Gnarrk."

Recognition flashed though Killowat's eyes. "I know that name. Robin told us about you. You're the guy the Collector hunted a while back."

Alistor nodded. "Correct."

"Hey wait a minute!" See-More cut in. "Back up for a second." He looked at Alistor. "Are you saying that Billy, Gizmo, and Kyd are with the Titans now? Those traitors!"

Killowat smirked. "You can't really talk. You guys agreed to work with us didn't you?" He said smugly.

Mammoth growled angrily and took a threatening step towards Killowat. "You wanna go lightning boy?"

Both sides, Titan and villain, started glaring at each other with Alistor on the sidelines. They looked like they were about to launch full-scale assaults when Alistor stepped between them. "Now, now gentlemen." He said, trying to calm them down. "Perhaps a more thorough explanation will ease the tension between you."

The two sides continued glaring at each other for a few more moments before See-More broke eye contact and crossed his arms. "Fine. But this better be good." He said.

Alistor gave a brief sigh of relief as the others started to settle down. He then went into an explanation about how the remaining members of the Hive Five, along with some other villains, joined the Titans in order to defeat the Collector. When he was finished, they all stood in thoughtful silence until See-More spoke up.

"I can understand Kitten and Adonis." He said. "But Cheshire?" He shuddered. "Man she creeps me out."

Inwardly, Alistor cringed. _You have no idea._ He thought grimly.

Alistor was going to ask about where they were but he was cut off by Gnarrk. "Gnarrk? Gnarrk, Gnarrk?"

Alistor blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon? I'm sorry to say I can't understand what you're trying to say."

Killowat laughed. "Don't worry about it. Only Kole can understand him."

"Ah." Alistor said simply. He was frustrated that there was a language he didn't understand. But he pushed that away and tried to think of what Gnarrk was asking. "Are you wondering about Kole?" he guessed.

"Gnarrk!" The caveman exclaimed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Don't worry." Alistor said calmingly. "She's safe at Titans Tower." He grinned mischievously. "Jericho is taking excellent care of her."

Gnarrk looked confused about the last bit, but it was clear that he was relieved Kole was fine.

Alistor turned to the others. "Now then, gentlemen. Where are we?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"The Collector's base." Killowat answered. "All of us woke up here after we were captured." He gestured at the large room they were in. "We're all put in here about every day or so to train."

"Any chance of escape?"

"None." He replied. "When we aren't in here we're put in cells that cancel our powers. And the walls are so thick, not even Gnarrk and Mammoth together can get through them."

"Can't we send out a signal to call for help?" Alistor asked.

"We can try." Killowat answered. "But we don't have anything to use. The Collector took all of our communicators."

See-More nodded. "Yeah. If I could get my hands on one of your communicators, I could probably rig it so it can get past the Collector's blockers."

"I see." Alistor said thoughtfully. Then his eyes bulged as a thought struck him. He quickly checked his pocket and, sure enough, it was still there. He looked at See-More. "How quickly do you think you could rig a communicator?"

See-More though about it. "Hmm. Not too long, about ten minutes." His eye changed to a question mark. "Why?"

Alistor took a device out of his pocket and showed it to him. "Because they were negligent in taking mine."

See-More's eyes bulged. "No way." He said, almost in awe.

Alistor smiled before he waved his staff over the communicator, causing it to levitate into the air. He placed a hand over it and, after a moment, it began to glow and the protective coating melted away. Alistor made the communicator float over to See-More. "Please, take it." He said to his new-found ally. "Use it to get us out of here."

See-More grinned and swiped the communicator out of the air. "All right, let's see what this thing is made of!" Flipping the device over, he popped off the back and started fiddling with the insides.

Killowat glared at the villain. Even though they agreed to help each other out, he still didn't trust him. "Just make it quick." He growled. He didn't like it, but right now, See-More was the only person they could count on.

* * *

><p>In another room in the Collector's base, the Collector was glaring daggers at the Puppet King. The two stood in silence, the Puppet King totally by the glare he was receiving.<p>

"You fool!" The Collector finally yelled. His face was red with anger as he continued. "My entire plan has been ruined! Now that the barrier is gone, I've lost control over Jump City and the Titans are no doubt preparing for a counterattack!"

With the face of a loyal servant, the Puppet King tried to sooth the angry Collector. "But they can't do that Master. They don't know where this place is." He pointed out.

The Collector took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Yes. Yes, you're right." He admitted, accepting the truth of the Puppet King's words. "So long as they can't find this place, they can't do anything to stop me." He grinned a self-important smile. "I just need to make a _new_ plan to collect the Titans." His smile turned to a frown as he looked at the Puppet King. "But this time I'll be sure to lock _you_ away in a trophy case just like the others!"

This time it was the Puppet King's turn to glare. "That's where you're wrong." He said ominously. Raising his control he yelled, "Come my puppets!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The Collector whipped around to see Speedy, Wildebeest, Adonis, Dr. Light, and Fang walk through the hole that was previously where the door was. "What, what are you doing?" He shouted. "Put them in their cells!"

The Puppet King walked over to stand in front of his puppets and glared at him. "No." He said indignantly. "You don't control me anymore. _I_ control _you_."

Fury was etched all over the Collector's face as he said, "What are you talking about? You are part of _my_ collection. Everything you own belongs to me. Your very existence belongs to me. After all, I am a man. And you are but a measly _puppet_." He finished with a mocking tone.

The Puppet King let out a small laugh and raised his control again. "Not for long."

Fear instantly replaced fury on the Collector's face. "N-no! S-stay away from me!" He yelled as the Puppet King walked ever closer.

As the control began to glow, the Puppet King laughed, making the entire base seem like it echoed with his laughter and the Collector's screams.

* * *

><p>Back with Alistor and the others, Killowat paced impatiently as See-More continued to fiddle with the communicator. "Are you done yet?" he asked.<p>

A vein popped out on See-More's head. "For the tenth time, no!"

Killowat stopped pacing to glare at the villain. "Then hurry up! The Collector's goons could show up at any minute."

"Well sorry." See-More said sarcastically. "This is usually Gizmo's job."

As the two continued to banter back and forth, Alistor sweat dropped. "How on Earth have you all been working together?" He asked the other three.

Mammoth shrugged. "Eh, we're usually stuck in different cells and when we come in here, we always have to fight stuff." He shrugged. "Not much time to really hate each other."

Alistor raised an eyebrow. "What do you do all day?" He wondered.

Mammoth shrugged again. "Not much to do other than sleep and eat." He licked his lips appreciatively. "Slops actually not bad."

Gnarrk and Bushido looked at the meta-human in wonder. "Gnarrk?" The cave man said confused.

Bushido looked at him, slightly impressed. "You truly have an iron stomach, Mammoth." He said.

See-More shook his head in amusement at the two Titans as he continued to work on the communicator. "Believe me, this is nothing. We've almost had to take Mammoth to the hospital for some of the stuff he's eaten."

Despite himself, Killowat couldn't help but laugh and say, "Okay, this I got to hear."

See-More shuddered at the memory. "Long story involving no groceries, Gizmo, and batteries." He tinkered with the communicator for a few more moments before he grinned victoriously. "Got it!" Pulling out two wires from the back, he turned to Killowat and said, "Give it some juice." Killowat nodded and grabbed the wires, sending a charge though them to power the device. Once it was charged enough, See-More flipped it open and hit a button. "There. It should be sending out a distress signal now." He looked at the others as a glimmer of hope started to show in their eyes.

But that hope was short lived as a portion of the wall lifted, creating an opening. And through this opening, the Collector and what looked like every soldier under his command walked into the room.

The small group of Titans and villains immediately got ready to fight. "What's going on?" Alistor asked while keeping a wary eye on the Collector.

"Don't know." See-More answered. "This has never happened before."

The Collector smiled at the group. "Don't be alarmed. I'm just here to tell you that your friends are on their way here. Speaking of which…" He raised his hand and an arrow shot out from the back of the crowd. It flew straight at the communicator in See-More's hand, breaking it into pieces. "We can't make it too easy for them." He said as See-More stared in horror at the broken device. He began to laugh. "You see, there's been a change in plan."

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower, Robin stood in front of the main computer. The room was silent except for the sound of him typing rapidly on the keyboard. On the screen was a map of the world. After a few more minutes of typing, Robin slammed down on the counter as Cyborg walked into the room.<p>

"Hey man." The cybernetic teen said grimly. "How's it going?"

Robin turned to his friend and sighed. "Not good. The scans aren't picking up anything. Wherever the Collector is hiding, it won't be easy to find."

Cyborg nodded his head before walking over to the computer. "Here, let me take over for a bit." He said.

Robin stepped back to let him reach the keyboard "Thanks." He said. "How's Beast Boy doing?" Ever since they all got back to the Tower, Beast Boy had holed himself up in his room.

Cyborg shook his head as he started typing. "Not good. Raven's still trying to get through to him. He blames himself for what happened to Alistor. He keeps saying it's his fault and he could have saved him if he tried hard enough. Just like with Terra."

Robin sighed. He was really worried about his green friend. "Maybe I should go talk to him." He started for the door, but was stopped as the room was bathed in red light and the siren went off. Robin whipped around to look at the screen. "What is it?"

AS the two Titans watched, a red dot appeared on the map, not far from Jump City.

Cyborg hit a few keys before turning to Robin and saying, "You're not going to believe this, but it's Alistor's communicator! He must have got it working somehow."

"Where's it coming from?" Robin asked seriously. Cyborg typed rapidly, but before he could get more than a few keys, the signal disappeared. "What happened?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Signal was dropped." Cyborg answered. "Something must've happened to the communicator." He turned to Robin and smiled. "But it doesn't matter because I've got the location."

Robin grinned. "Nice work!" He turned to the door. "Let's go! It's time to gather the Titans. We're ending this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! It feels nice to finally get to this chapter. However, I have news for you all. The next chapter will be the final chapter. After which, I'll have some more news. Until then please keep on reading!<strong>

**The end is in sight. But what is the Puppet King planning? Next time in Chapter 23!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**To my ever so patient and loyal readers, please forgive the writer for the entire MONTH of no updates. Believe me when I tell you that I was hit with a huge case of writer's block. But that is no excuse. But I do need to say...This chapter was LONG. It took me twenty pages to write it all out!**

**Anyway, enough of my jabbering, on with the grand finale!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Robin grinned. "Nice Work!" He turned to the door. "Let's go! It's time to gather the Titans. We're ending this."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy sat in his room, with the lights off, on his bed. He was curled up into a ball with his arms on his knees and his head resting on his arms. Next to him, Raven sat silently.<p>

The two sat that way, neither of them making a sound until Raven decided to speak up. "It's not your fault." She said, trying to get through to him.

"Yes it is." Beast Boy replied sadly. "If I hadn't been so easily controlled, I might have been able to do something. I could have helped. But all I did was mess up."

Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You didn't mess up." She said sternly. "Even Robin fell under the spell. The only reason me and Alistor lasted so long is because we were protected by our magic."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Then, barely above a whisper, he said, "But he's gone."

Raven grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed him up so he was looking directly at her. "Yes, he's gone." She replied bluntly. "But we're going to get him back." Beast Boy just nodded dumbly and Raven's eyes softened as she looked at his saddened face. "Besides," she said quietly, "I still need to thank him."

Beast Boy looked at her surprised. "Why?" he asked.

Raven let go of his shoulders and entwined one of his hands in her own. "For saving you."

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at this and a little light returned to his eyes. "Thanks Rae."

"No problem." She answered, giving a small smile of her own.

The two sat there enjoying each other's presence for a while. Until their communicators went off. Beast Boy opened his and Raven leaned in so she could see. "Beast Boy here." He answered, irritated at being interrupted.

"Yo BB! Feeling better?" Cyborg asked through the communicator, clearly shocked that Beast Boy had even answered at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" The green changeling asked back.

"Robin want's everyone to go to the Common Room. We're making plans to raid the Collector's base."

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled. "You found it?"

Cyborg smirked. "You bet. All that's left is to kick some bad guy butt! Now get yours down here grass stain. We can't start without you."

Beast Boy looked at Raven and grinned. "On it, dude!"

The smirk on Cyborg's face widened. "Aw, look at you two." He said teasingly. "All cuddled up and cozy like that." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast."

He started laughing hysterically so Beast Boy slammed his communicator shut with a growl. Perking back up, he grabbed Raven's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Billy, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd stood just outside the front door of a large mansion. It was night out and the only light came from the full moon hanging in the sky. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see the surrounding area by. The mansion, the lawn, and even the garage, they were all so grand and elegant, Robin couldn't help but wonder how he didn't know such a place existed just a few miles outside Jump City.<p>

After doing some research, they learned that the place was owned by a millionaire named Erik Iverson, who had made his fortune by discovering ancient ruins and selling the artifacts inside to the highest bidders. There was no doubt about it. He was the Collector.

Robin opened his communicator. "Everyone ready?" He asked quietly.

"This is Bumblebee. We're in position." The Titans East leader confirmed.

"My team is also ready." Red Star reported.

"We're ready to go." Red X said cockily.

Robin glared at his communicator. "Remember X, I'm trusting you. Don't mess this up."

"Don't get your mask too tight." Red X replied. "I want this over just as much as you do."

Robin glared at the communicator again before saying, "Fine. Let's move." Once Beast Boy and Raven had joined the others in the Common Room, they wasted no time in formulating a plan. In Cyborg's terms, the plan was simple. They go in, kick butt, rescue the others, and then get out of there. It was short, simple, and everyone liked it.

Using his hands, Robin signaled for the others to follow him. He quickly opened the door and quietly ran in. AS he looked around, the others filed in after him. "Nothing." He told them. The room was pitch black so he couldn't see anything, which was strange. In a mansion this big, there should be some sign of life. Even at this time of night, there should at least be servants and security wandering around.

"Cyborg, give us some light." Robin said quietly. Even if there wasn't anyone around, Robin didn't want to risk making too much noise. Cyborg's shoulder light turned on, creating a beam of light so they could see.

Even if it was just the front hall, the place had the air of wealth, with paintings and sculptures lining the marble walls. Although each piece looked like it cost a fortune, each one had a thin layer of dust over it, like they hadn't been attended to in a while.

As the others looked around in awe (although for Billy, Gizmo, and Kyd it was more like they were wondering what the best way to rob the place was), Raven was the only one not taken in by the beautiful artwork. "I smell a trap." She muttered.

Her words seemed to snap Robin out of his trance. "Right. This has been too easy. Cyborg."

The cybernetic teen nodded and brought up the mansion's blue prints on his arm. "The hallway to the right will take us to the Collector's trophy room. That's where we should start looking."

Robin walked towards the hall Cyborg pointed out. "Right, let's go. And remember, once the other Titans search the rest of the building, that's where we're meeting up. Until then, keep an eye out for anything strange."

The others nodded as they quietly made their way down the hall. Finally, once they reached a circular room, they were astounded to see all the cases and paintings scattered around them. There were so many, they couldn't help but look around.

"Dude, does this guy have enough stuff?" Beast Boy whispered, reaching out to touch a strange mask hanging on the wall.

Right as he was about to touch it, Raven's hand shot out and stopped him. "Don't. Touch. Anything." She warned. "You might set off an alarm."

Beast Boy retracted his arm and laughed sheepishly. "Hehe, uh, sorry."

Across the room, Cyborg was busy using his scanner to analyze some painting on the wall. "Man." He said in awe. "Each one of these is worth a fortune. Where does a guy get enough cash to buy them all?"

In the center of the room, Robin and Starfire stood in front of a case that contained a large, elaborate crown. It looked like it was made of gold and had rubies and emeralds decorating it. Despite the layer of dust on the case, it was clearly the Collector's most prized pieces.

"This is known as a 'crown' yes?" Starfire asked innocently. "On my planet, such things are only worn by royalty. Tell me, is the Collector some sort of ruler?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe in his head, Star." He answered.

In the very back of the room, Billy, Gizmo, and Kyd were looking around a section of raised podiums that each held an artifact. There weren't any cases around the items, so each one had a layer of dust on it…except for one.

"Hey fellas." Billy called. "Ya'll might wanna come see this."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to wander over to the podium Billy was looking at…and stood wide eyed at what they saw. A Titans communicator.

They all stood in stunned silence until Beast Boy finally asked what they were all wondering. "Who's is it?"

"I don't know." Cyborg growled. "But I'm gonna find out." Before the others could stop him, he reached out to grab the communicator. But the moment he came into contact with it, it slid into the podium, sort of like a button. There was a low rumbling and everyone watched in amazement as a portion of the wall lifted, revealing a set of stairs leading down into darkness.

"Uh, am I the only one that thinks this is suspicious?" Beat Boy asked, trying to lift the mood. They just stared at him.

Ignoring his green friend, Robin started for the stairs. "Come on Titans, we're checking this out. Cyborg, let the others know what we found."

"On it." Cyborg answered, opening his communicator.

While Cyborg called the others, everyone started down the stairs. There weren't any lights, so they had to rely on Cyborg's shoulder light so they wouldn't trip and fall the rest of the way down. They seemed to go down for an eternity until the stairs finally stopped and leveled out into another hallway.

"It's about stinking time." Gizmo grumbled as they walked down the hall. "I was getting tired of walking down those-oof!" He was cut off as he walked into something that rattled as he hit it. "Hey!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "What's the big stinking-Ahh!" Looking up, he saw what he ran into. He stumbled backwards before falling to the ground as the others stared, open-mouthed. Pinned up against a large metal door was the Puppet King. He was tangled up in strings, which were nailed into the door. He didn't seem to be conscious.

"W-w-what the crud!" Gizmo exclaimed shakily.

Robin narrowed his eyes. This could be a trap, but the Puppet King definitely looked unconscious. Making up his mind he said, "Billy, Beast Boy. Get him down from there."

The two meta-humans looked at him confusedly, but under Robin's unquestioning stare, they shrugged and pulled the puppet man out of the knot he was tangled in.

As they lowered him to the floor, Robin walked over and knelt next to him. "The Collector must have turned on him after he failed to take over Jump City." He said to himself.

Suddenly, the Puppet King groaned and opened his eyes. "You really are fools." He groaned blearily. Robin jumped back, away from the puppet, and took a battle stance, the others following suit. The Puppet King stood up and dusted himself off. "No need to be alarmed. I'm no longer your enemy."

"So the Collector _did_ betray you." Robin confirmed, still not lowering his guard.

The Puppet King glared at him. "Didn't you hear me? You're wrong in that regard. I did _not_ betray the Puppet King. The Puppet King betrayed _me_."

Robin's eyes widened in realization. "Wait. So that means you-."

"That's right Robin." The puppet man cut in. "_I_ am the Collector." The others gave out gasps of surprise, but the Collector went on. "That wretched puppet switched bodies with me." He glanced at Starfire and Raven. "I believe the two of you have suffered a similar situation."

Starfire's hands shot up to cover her mouth. "That is right. When I was friend Raven and friend Raven was me."

The Collector nodded. Meeting eyes with Robin, he became serious. "This may sound strange, but I believe we should set aside our differences for now."

Robin visible stiffened and growled. "You're the cause of all this! Why should we trust you?"

The Collector glared at him, clearly losing his patience. "Believe me Robin, you have more things to worry about other than me collecting you. With my body, the Puppet King has access to my position, my power, my _wealth_. He plans to use them all to turn every person on Earth into his puppets!" At this, everyone stared at him in shock. Even Billy, Gizmo, and Kyd looked troubled. "Face it Robin, you need me. If you want to stop him, you'll need to switch our bodies back to normal and you can't do that if I'm out of the picture."

For a moment, all eyes were on Robin as they waited for him to make a decision. Finally, he made his choice. "Fine. You're coming with us. But one wrong move and you'll regret it." He said seriously.

The Collector smiled. "Excellent." He turned to look at the door he had been pinned to. "I feel I should warn you that the wretched puppet is waiting beyond these doors. So," he looked at the group of heroes and villains with a spark of excitement in his eyes, "are you ready?"

For his answer, Robin pulled out his communicator. "Attention all Titans. We've found the base. My team will be moving in. Report to this location immediately." Closing the communicator, he took a step forward. "Let's go."

AS if waiting for those very words, the door suddenly opened, revealing a pitch black room inside. The room must have been massive, because even with Cyborg's light, they couldn't see any walls.

Everyone filed in and, as if on que, a spotlight turned on, revealing the Collector's body sitting in a large chair, on a raised platform. "Welcome Titans." He said calmly. "How do you like my new lair?"

Robin took a step forward. "I'm only saying this once, Puppet King. Release the others and surrender quietly." It was useless but he had to at least try.

"Surrender? Oh, I don't think so. After all, I have you outmatched." He snapped his fingers and suddenly the entire room was bathed in light, revealing an army of the Collector's men. But that's not what caught everyone's attention. The moment the lights were turned on, their eyes were focused on the leading figures of that army. They were all lined up on either side of the Puppet King. On one side were Control Freak, Dr. Light, Fang, Adonis, Wildebeest, and Speedy. On the other side were See-More, Mammoth, Bushido, Gnarrk, Killowat, and Alistor. All of their eyes were glowing blue.

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Friends." She said sadly. The others just looked, their eyes filled with a mixture of anger and determination.

"Where are they?" Robin growled.

"Oh, don't worry they're right here." He made a gesture with his hand and from behind his chair, one of the Collector's men pushed out a long glass case. Inside it was a tiny, wooden puppet of each of the kidnapped villains and Titans. "And soon you will be joining them." He said with a grin. "Because with so few numbers, you don't stand a chance against my army."

"And who said they were alone?" A female voice said. Turning around, Robin and the others were shocked to see Bumblebee fly though the still open door they had come from and stare defiantly up at the Puppet King with her arms crossed.

The villain let out a laugh. "One more Titan won't do any good. I'm still going to turn you all into my puppets."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm the only one here?" She turned to the door. "Come on in guys!" Then, like a tidal wave, the rest of Bumblebee's team burst in, followed by Red Star's, then Red X's until every single Titan and villain had gathered into one spot. It may have not even been a portion of the size of the Puppet King's army, but now they stood a chance.

"Hoowee!" Billy crowed, slapping his knee. "Now we got ourselves a fight!"

The Puppet King didn't seem perturbed by the swarm of heroes. He simply smiled and said, "It doesn't matter how many of you there are, your bodies will soon become my puppets." He raised a hand and pointed at the group. "Go!" Without a second's hesitation, the army behind the Puppet King charged at the Titans.

Robin took out his bo staff as everyone got into a battle stance. "Get ready everyone. Here they come!"

And with that, the wave of men hit them full force. Titans and villains fought for their lives everywhere. Starfire, Bumblebee, and Angel immediately took to the air and started battering at the enemy from above.

Mas y Menos grabbed hands and gave their battle cry. "Mas y Menos, si podemos!" They sped through the crowd, pushing down everyone they passed.

Kid Flash quickly sped around a small group of men. He spun them around until they teetered and fell to the ground. When he was done, he grinned and said, "Sorry guys, but you're way too slow to keep up with me." Unfortunately, while he was gloating he didn't see a ring of soldiers cage him in. As they continued to creep in on him, he finally noticed his situation. "Uh-oh." He quickly ran around the circle, looking for a way out. But the men pressed themselves shoulder to shoulder, offering him no exit.

Suddenly, a black portal opened in front of him. When he ran through, he found himself on the outskirts of the battle and next to Kyd Wykkyd, who had a cocky grin on his face as he looked at the speedster. Kid Flash scratched the back of his head irritably. "Fine, I guess I owe you one."

Kyd Wykkyd have a silent laugh before giving him a look that said, 'Ready?'

Kid Flash blinked and then smiled, getting the message. "Oh yeah." Without another word, the two charged back into the battle.

In the middle of the crowd, Raven was having trouble keeping up with the swarm of enemies. Every time she defeated someone, another would take their place. "This is getting me nowhere." She growled after taking down another couple of enemies, only to be replaced by a couple more. A few more men charged at her, but before she could react, a wave of pink energy shot out of nowhere, causing them to trip over themselves and tumble to the floor. From an opening in the crowd, Jinx suddenly jumped into view. She sprang over to Raven so that they were back to back. "Need a little help?" She asked cheekily.

Raven smirked at the sorceress. "Sure, why not?" The two raised their hands just as another wave of men came at them. With their full force, the two girls combined their powers to create a blast of pink and black energy. The surrounding men were flung into the air as the two heroines stood in a new clearing with confident smirks on their faces.

Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Kyd Wykkyd, who were fighting next to each other, looked at the two girls with awe struck faces. "Uh, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Beast Boy said. The two beside him only had enough time to dumbly nod their heads in agreement before the enemy descended on them again.

From his spot on the platform, the Puppet King watched as the Titans seemed to get the upper hand as the battle raged below him. "The Titans seem to think they can take control of my puppet show." He raised his hands, each one holding a different control. "Go, my puppets. Bring them to me so that I can take their bodies as well." At his command, the motionless bodies of the kidnapped heroes and villains sprang into action and charged into the battle.

Speedy was the first one to act. Raising his bow, he started firing at Bumblebee, Starfire, and Angel, who were still airborne. He fired his first volley, which they narrowly dodged, and prepared to fire another. But before he could, Cheshire came out of nowhere and slashed at him with her claws. Before she could hit him though, Speedy jumped back and quickly took aim at her.

"Sorry Speedy." Cheshire giggled. "But I'm not going to go easy on you." Before Speedy could react, she dashed forward and cut his bow into pieces. As the pieces fell to the ground, Cheshire giggled again and kicked him square in the chest, sending him staggering backwards.

From his spot in the glass case, puppet Speedy groaned. "Not…another one." he said, lamenting the loss of _another_ bow to the green clad assassin.

Next to him, Adonis started laughing. "Look how…easily…she just…beat you…wimp."

If Speedy could have glared, he would have. Instead he said, "It's not like…your body…is doing much better."

"What?" Adonis said in disbelief. He scanned the battle until he found his body. And Speedy was right. His body was currently grappling with Pantha…and losing.

Pantha growled as she started to push the soulless Adonis back. "I defeated you once…"She growled and with a grunt, she managed to heft the mechanical villain into the air and slammed him into the ground. "And I will do so again." Adonis seemed unconscious, so Pantha reached down, fully intending to rip the villain out of his suit. But before she could, Adonis' eyes snapped open and he upper cut he straight in the jaw, sending her flying backwards.

AS she groaned and rubbed her aching jaw, Adonis walked up to her and raised a fist, preparing to finish her off and take her to the Puppet King. But before he could, there was a yell and Private Hive came charging over. He rammed into Adonis, sending him staggering back and knocking down several of the Collector's men in the process.

While Adonis was still gone, Private Hive extended a hand to the fallen Pantha. "Ma'am."

The wrester looked at the hand and smiled, using it to pull herself up. "Nice moves." She said while shaking his hand properly. "It would be an honor to wrestle you sometime."

Private Hive let out a laugh as he returned the handshake. "That sounds like a challenge, ma'am." He turned as he saw Adonis rise out of the pile of knocked down me. "But it looks like we'll have to finish this match first."

Pantha popped her knuckles as Adonis charged at them again.

While Pantha and Private Hive continued to tussle with Adonis, they didn't notice Killowat fly into the air above them and prepare to fire a shot of electricity at them. But just as he fired, Thunder and Lightning shot into the air and intercepted in with blasts of their own.

"Careful brother." Thunder said from on top of his cloud. "His powers are much like your own."

"Yes brother." Lightning agreed. "But we are Thunder _and_ Lightning. He cannot possibly defeat us." The two brothers smiled before attacking Killowat with a mixture of booming thunder and flashing lightning.

From inside the case, puppet Killowat cheered the two brothers on. "Come on guys…kick my…butt!"

"Do you…have any idea…how wrong that sounds?" See-More said in amusement next to him.

"Shut up." Killowat growled.

"Why don't you…make me?" See-More shot back.

While they continued to banter back and forth, Herald and Jericho were busy fighting off a group of the Collector's men. Jericho nimbly dodged another attack and found himself back to back with the trumpeter.

"How you holding up Jericho?" Herald asked, turning to look at the blonde musician. Jericho smiled and gave him a thumbs-up in reply. But as he turned to look at his friend, he noticed See-More's body standing behind him, preparing to fire his eye laser. Jericho quickly met eyes with Herald and took over his body. Without waiting a second, he jumped Herald's body to the right, dodging See-More's blast just as it hit the spot he'd been standing on.

Jericho phased out of Herald's body and the teleporter shook his head, not used to the feeling of being possessed. "Thanks." He said as he shook off the feeling. Then he glared at See-More before raising his trumpet. "You ready?"

Jericho nodded and raised his fists in an attempt to look intimidating.

Not far from them, Hotspot and Argent were taking men out left and right.

"Smashing job, love." Argent commented as Hotspot blasted another couple of men.

The fiery hero smirked confidently as he watched Argent smash a few more men aside by turning her energy into a hammer. "You're not doing too bad yourself. If we keep this up, we'll finish this in no time."

Before Argent could answer, Mammoth's body jumped through the air and smashed into them, knocking them backwards.

Hotspot shot fire from his head in irritation. "I guess we'll have to take care of _him_ first." He said as Argent took a battle stance. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them and they turned to see Jericho sliding towards them through the crowd of men on his back.

He stopped sliding just at their heels and Argent bent down to examine him. "You okay, love?"

Jericho winced before pushing himself up and rubbing his head. He nodded to tell them he was fine when they heard a trumpet sound. A portal opened and Herald walked out to stand next to them.

"Get ready, here he comes." He said as the crowd of enemies parted and See-More walked into view.

The four heroes stood back to back as See-More and Mammoth prepared to attack them on either side. "What were you saying about finishing up?" Argent said to Hotspot. He didn't have time to answer before the two villains charged at them.

On the other side of the room, Johnny stood face to face with Control Freak. And he was thanking anyone he could. "Oh man, how did I get this lucky?" He said with a grin while popping his knuckles. "I've wanted to pound you since I first laid eyes on you." As he spoke, Control Freak took out his light saber and took a swing at him. But Johnny just dodged to the right and elbowed him into the ground. "This was so worth teaming up with bird boy for." He said with a pleased look on his face.

Inside the case, puppet Control Freak watched the battle in awe. "This is…SO awesome."

Next to him, puppet Fang growled. "If I…have to hear…you say…something nerdy again…I'm going…to strangle you." He said threateningly.

"But can't you see?" Control Freak asked incredulously. "It's like…the final battle…against the ultimate evil. Where the…heroes and villains…band together…against a common foe. It's just…SO cool."

"That's it!" Fang growled. "You're dead." As he struggled to move so he could bring an end to the annoying villain next to him, his body was attacking someone of its own. Kitten.

The blonde was trying to fend off her spider-headed, but every time she attacked him with her ship, he would just jump out of the way. Then, finally, with a yell of frustration, she cracked her whip and struck him right in the chest. "Ha!" She yelled triumphantly. "That'll teach you to be a bad boyfriend!" She cracked her whip at him again with a malicious grin. But this time, instead of hitting him, he caught it in midair with one of his legs and with a pull; he yanked the weapon out of her hand.

Kitten squeaked out a yell of surprise as Fang tossed the whip aside and crouched, preparing to jump at her. But just as he sprang into the air, something caught two of his back legs and slammed him onto the ground. Kitten's eyes widened as she saw two Billy clones holding onto two of Fang's legs.

"Now hold on there, partner." The original Billy said while walking up to Kitten. "You can't just go jumpin' at girls like that. It'll scare em off." Billy grinned and help up the whip Fang had tossed aside. "This yours?"

Kitten snatched the whip and looked at Billy suspiciously. "Thanks." She mumbled. "But why are you helping me?"

Billy laughed. "Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help out a pretty little lady?" he said while giving a mock bow.

Kitten rolled her eyes. "Tch. You're no gentleman."

Billy laughed again. "Yeah, but I get points for tryin' don't I?" His attention was taken off Kitten as Fang flung his two clones off. "Uh-oh. Let's finish this conversation later. First we need to teach this fella whose boss."

Kitten smiled and readied her whip. "At least you got that much right."

Near the entrance, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were cheering on their friends. "Yay Raven!" The cheered as the dark empath took out another batch of the Collector's men. As they kept cheering, there was a part in the crowd and they saw Wildebeest advance towards them.

Timmy and Teether nervously hid behind Melvin as Wildebeest got closer. Melvin put on a determined look and pointed at the hulking hero. "Bobby, get him!"

Bobby materialized right in front of Wildebeest and with a frown, took a swing at him. But without even batting an eye, Wildebeest grabbed Bobby's arm and swung him around, releasing him so that he flew into the wall.

Melvin took a fearful step back as Wildebeest continued to advance on her. Then just as he reached down to grab her, she closed her eyes and let out a scream.

"Get out of here you pit sniffing farm animal!" Suddenly, a net propelled by jets flew over and caught Wildebeest. The jets kept going until they pinned Wildebeest to the wall.

Melvin opened her eyes to see a small kid walking on mechanical spider legs standing in front of her. "Gizmo?" She asked in awe. "_You_ saved me?"

Gizmo turned to look at the bewildered little girl, blushing slightly. "Yeah, well don't get used to it blondie." He turned to see Wildebeest rip the net off and stalk towards them again. "Now stay behind me. I can take this guy on my own."

Melvin looked at him before putting a determined look on her face. "Nu-uh. I'm helping too."

Gizmo growled and was about to tell her no when he heard the thud of heavy footfalls behind him. He turned to see Bobby looking down at him with a smile. "Fine." He grumbled after a minute. "But stay out of my way." Melvin nodded happily as they prepared for Wildebeest to charge at them.

Near the platform, Cyborg and Kole were trying to fight their way towards the Puppet King. "Aw yeah!" Cyborg yelled while he fired his sonic cannon. "Come and get a piece of Cyborg!"

In response to his challenge, the crowd parted, revealing Gnarrk and Dr. Light.

Kole gasped. "Gnarrk." While she stared at her friend, she didn't notice Dr. Light raise his hand and fire a blast of light at her.

"Watch out!" Cyborg yelled, pushing her out of the way. The two landed on the ground with a thud as the blast hit right where Kole had been standing. "Girl, I know what you're going through." Cyborg said as he helped Kole to her feet. "I'd be the same way if that was BB. But we can't get distracted."

Kole glanced at Gnarrk while took in Cyborg's words. "Thanks Cyborg. Gnarrk would get upset if I gave up here." She took one last look at Gnarrk before turning back to Cyborg. "You ready?"

"Aren't I always?" Cyborg answered cockily. Kole giggled. Jumping into the air, she kept herself straight and pointed her arms above her head before crystallizing herself. Cyborg caught her in one hand wielded her like a sword. "Time to open a can of butt whoop!" Then with a yell, he charged at the two in front of him.

That was when Alistor entered the battlefield. He descended into one of the few clearings in the battle and searched for his first targets. And unfortunately for them, Aqualad and Tramm were the first he saw. The two heroes were quick to notice his presence and with a nod at each other, they ran at him, intending to take him down before he hurt anyone. But they never got a chance to raise even a finger against him. As they got close, Alistor raised his staff and shot a streak of blue energy at the two, sending them flying backwards.

Alistor made a move to follow them, but he found himself blocked by a certain green changeling.

"I can't let you hurt them, Al." Beast Boy said in a serious tone. The mage just stared at him with his glowing blue eyes and raised his staff for another attack. "It's my fault you're like this." He said sadly. "So it's my job to stop you." He couldn't say another word as he quickly changed into a hawk so he could dodge a blast from Alistor. But it didn't end there. As he flew through the air, he dodged blast after blast of Alistor's magic.

After one particularly close call, Beast Boy shot towards the ground, changing into a cat as he landed. With a yowl, he jumped out of the way of another blast from Alistor and nimbly ran towards his brainwashed friend, shifting between animals as he dodged his attacks. First a quick chipmunk, then a flying eagle, then a speedy cheetah. Then, when Beast Boy got close enough, Alistor pointed his staff at him and shot a blast of magic at point blank range. But Beast Boy quickly changed into a giant anaconda and curved himself around the blast. And while Alistor was open, he coiled himself around him and squeezed, restricting his movements.

'Sorry Al.' Beast Boy thought. 'But this is the only way I can stop you.'

While Beast Boy continued to restrain Alistor, Robin was fighting off the soldiers in an attempt to reach to Puppet King. Next to him, the Collector was having trouble keeping up with his small body.

"Don't fall behind." Robin told him after dispatching another soldier.

The Collector glared at him. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to get used to a new body."

Suddenly, Robin felt a presence behind him. He quickly pulled out his bo staff and with a "Hiya!" he whirled around to clash blades with none other than Bushido. The two stayed like that for a moment, their weapons scraping against each other as they tried to push the other away. Robin bared his teeth as Bushido kept putting more force into his sword.

Then just as Robin thought he was going to lose, Red Star flew in from the right and tackled the samurai away, followed closely by Punk Rocket.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll take care of him." The villain said to Robin. "You just worry about taking care of that bloody turncoat." Turning around, he pulled out his guitar and let out a sonic blast that cleared away a path to the Puppet King. "Now get going!"

Robin smirked at the villain. "Thanks." He said. Then, along with the Collector, he ran towards the Puppet King.

"Don't get used to it." Punk Rocket scoffed before going to help Red Star fight Bushido.

As Robin and the Collector ran, they dodged small groups of enemies until they finally reached the platform. "Puppet King!" Robin shouted.

In his new body, the Puppet King smiled and rose out of his chair. "I was wondering when you'd get here, Robin." He walked around the glass case with his arms behind his back so that nothing was separating them. "And you even brought my old body with you." He said, looking down at the Collector. "So tell me, are you ready to become my puppets?"

"Never going to happen." Robin growled back. He took a threatening step forward, his bo-staff raised.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Puppet King said calmly. "One more step and I can't guarantee the safety of your friend." From behind his back, he pulled out a small, blue clad puppet.

"Robin." It called out weakly.

Robin's eyes widened. "Alistor!" He glared at the Puppet King. "Let him go." He demanded.

"I don't think so." The Puppet King answered. "You can't tell me what to do. _I _make the orders now. And I order you to throw away your weapons."

Robin hesitated and the Puppet King noticed. He started squeezing Alistor, making him groan in pain. "I'd hurry. If I break his body, he'll be gone forever."

Robin growled. He didn't have a choice. He threw down his staff and unbuckled his utility belt, throwing it aside as well. The Puppet King smiled victoriously. "Good." With the hand that wasn't holding Alistor, he pulled out a control. "Now become my puppets."

"Robin…run." Alistor pleaded.

But Robin ignored him. If he even took a step, the Puppet King would crush him. So he just gritted his teeth and prepared himself for what was coming.

Or at least that was what he was planning. As the Puppet King approached them, he felt the Collector elbow his leg. "Throw me." He heard him whisper.

Robin looked at him incredulously. "What?" He whispered back.

"This body is light weight so you should be able to throw me easily. Do that and I'll knock the boy out of his grip. Then you come in and finish him off."

Robin smiled at the plan. "Right." As quickly as he could, he picked up the Collector and threw him straight at the Puppet King.

The villain didn't have enough time to give more than an "oomph" as the Collector slammed into him. As the Puppet King fell backwards, not only were _both_ Alistor and his control knocked out of his hands and into the air, but the force of the Collector slamming into him made him crash into the case behind him, scattering splinters of broken glass everywhere.

Robin jumped as the control spun through the air. "Got it!" He yelled as he caught it. He smiled victoriously until he realized his mistake. He spun around as he heard the Alistor puppet scream as he flew past him towards the battle. "Alistor!" He quickly reached for a bird-a-rang to catch the flying puppet with, only to remember he'd tossed his utility belt aside. His eyes widened in fear. If Alistor fell into the battle, he'd be crushed.

Robin started to run towards the airborne puppet. But he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Alistor wanted to close his eyes as he started to lose velocity and fall, but he couldn't with his wooden body. "This…won't end well." He said to himself.

But just as he was about to give up hope, a black shape shot out of the crowd and caught him. "I got you." A strangely mechanical voice said.

Alistor would have done a double take if he could. "Red X…you saved me?"

Red X landed on the ground and attached the small puppet to his belt as he dodged an attacking soldier. "We're even now." He told him.

"I believe…that you're…quite right." Alistor replied with a mixture of amusement and relief.

Back on the platform, Robin sighed in relief as Red X rescued Alistor. Turning around, he saw the Puppet King and the Collector wrestling over the Puppet King's remaining control.

"How about lending a hand over here, Robin." The Collector growled as he continued to struggle.

Robin smirked. "How about two?" He gripped the control he'd caught with both hands and easily snapped it in half.

The Puppet King's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards Robin. "Noooo!"

The dots on the broken control began to glow, all different colors. Everyone in the room noticed the glowing and stopped their battle to watch. Even the bodies of Speedy and the others stopped fighting, probably due to the control being destroyed.

They all watched as the puppets of See-More, Mammoth, Gnarrk, Bushido, and Killowat began to shake in the broken glass case. From Red X's belt, the Alistor puppet began to shake as well. Then in a flash of light, their souls erupted from their wooden prisons and flew into the air. Dark green for See-More, reddish-orange for Mammoth, brown for Gnarrk, white for Bushido, neon blue for Killowat, and dark blue for Alistor. Their souls circled the room, as if happy to be free, before shooting down back into their bodies.

And before anyone could react, the Collector and the Puppet King also began to glow. Light seeped out of their eyes and mouth as their own souls were forced out, grey for the Collector and light blue for the Puppet King. The two crossed each other in the air before returning to their original bodies.

Now back to normal, the two villains broke away from each other, the control they had been fighting over clattering to the ground between them.

The Collector groaned and tried to stagger to his feet, not used to his own body yet.

The Puppet King took this chance. While everyone was distracted, he quickly scooped up the fallen control and ran to the far corner of the room, where there was a large machine. As soon as he reached it, he started pressing buttons on a control panel. The machine sprang to life and a glowing portal opened next to the Puppet King. The wooden villain took a step towards the portal and glanced down at the control in his hand.

"As long as I still have my control, I can still-." He was cut off as four razor sharp claws appeared at his throat. Looking up, he found himself face to make with Cheshire.

"You have something of mine." The assassin hissed. Taking the control out of his hand, she quickly cut it into pieces before kicking the puppet man away from the portal.

Everyone watched as the rest of the kidnapped heroes and villain's souls burst from their puppets. Pale yellow for Dr. Light, orange for Control Freak, red for Adonis, blue-green for Wildebeest, black for Fang, and bright yellow for Speedy. Each one returning to his body in a flash of light.

"No!" The Puppet King moaned, light leaking from his eyes and mouth. "I don't want to go back to being a-." He couldn't finish as he fell to the ground, a normal, motionless puppet.

Everyone watched in stunned silence. That is until Alistor finally spoke out. "Beast Boy, you can let go now. It's getting rather hard to breathe."

Beast Boy, realizing he hadn't stopped squeezing even after Alistor got his body back, quickly changed back into human. "Hehe, sorry dude."

As if that simple conversation was the trigger, all across the room the other Titans and villains sprang to life. Fang immediately started apologizing to Kitten, but she just crossed her arms and gave a "hmph" while Billy stood next to her laughing.

See-More and Mammoth patted themselves down before looking at each other and grinning. Happy to have their bodies back, they gave each other high-fives as Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd ran up to them.

Kyd Wykkyd smiled at his two friends while Gizmo went on a tirade. "How could you crud munching nimrods get caught like that! Do you have any idea what we went through?"

Mammoth just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry Gizmo."

Across the room, Kole ran up to Gnarrk and threw her arms around his neck. "Gnarrk! You're back!"

"Gnarrk!" The caveman replied happily. Then he raised an eyebrow as Jericho walked up to them with a warm smile on his face. "Gnarrk?"

Kole released the caveman and turned to Jericho with a slight blush. Giggling, she skipped over to the mute blonde and entwined her and with his. "Gnarr, you remember Jericho?" Gnarrk nodded his head. "Well…" she glanced at Jericho hesitantly. The boy smiled at her encouragingly so Kole mustered up her courage and said, "He's…my boyfriend now."

Gnarrk's eyes shot open in surprise, but he quickly got over it. Standing up to his full height, Gnarrk looked at the two sternly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gnarrk! Gnarrk, Gnarrk, Gnarrk?"

Kole's face turned a bright shade of rd. "No! We haven't done anything like that!" She yelled frantically.

"Uh, guys? Sorry to break this up but we still got a bit of a problem." Cyborg cut in, pulling out his sonic cannon. All around them the Collector's men were getting out of their dazes and were starting to slowly close in again.

The Titans were preparing for another fight when a voice shouted out, "Stand down, men." The Collector's men immediately lowered their guard and turned to look at the Collector, who was standing on the platform with his hands behind his back. "It appears we've lost this one, men. All we can do now is surrender quietly." He turned to Robin and stuck out his hands. "Go on and get it over with."

Robin looked at him confused. "Why the change of heart?" He asked.

The Collector shrugged. "It's quite simple really. A good portion of my forces have already been defeated, while you've bolstered yours by rescuing your friends. It would be foolish to continue when it's clear we've lost the advantage."

Robin studied him, trying to see if he was lying. Deciding that he was telling the truth he said, "All right." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his newly retrieved utility belt and slapped them on his wrists. "Then you're under arrest."

A cheer erupted from the Titans below. Even the villains looked happy. All around them, the Collector's men were following their leader's example and were raising their hands in surrender.

Robin smiled as he led the Collector down the platform. "Cyborg." He called to his cybernetic friend. "Call the police."

"You got it man." Cyborg replied, pulling out his communicator.

Robin nodded and looked up at his girlfriend, who was flying above him. "Starfire."

The Tameranian princess flew down and landed next to Robin. "Yes, boyfriend Robin?"

"Take the Collector and his men outside to wait for the police. I'll be up there in a minute." Robin answered. "Beast Boy, Raven, help her out."

As the three Titans started leading the men towards the exit, the Collector looked at Robin. "Don't think this is over Robin. When I get out, I still intend on adding you all to my collection."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, dude." Beast Boy said as he ushered the villain out.

Once all the men had been filed out of the room, Robin was approached by Billy, Johnny, Adonis, and the other villains. "So what about us?" Billy asked.

Robin looked at them all, each one wondering the same thing. Finally, he said, "Herald."

"Yeah?" The trumpeter answered.

"Take everyone back to the Tower. My team will stay here until the police arrive."

Herald nodded. "Alright." Raising his horn, he created a portal back to the Tower.

* * *

><p>The Common Room inside Titans Tower was filled with people. It had been a couple of hours since the big battle and everyone had managed to settle down…somewhat.<p>

Most of the crowd had dispersed throughout the Tower, but a lot of people were gathered in the Common Room.

The noisiest of the groups consisted of Billy, Kid Flash, Alistor, and Punk Rocket, who were practically on their knees because they were laughing so hard.

The reason of their laughter stood only a few feet away. Kole and Jericho sat on one end of the couch as Gnarrk stood in front of them with his arms crossed, both of them had _very_ red faces. Apparently, the caveman was taking it upon himself to give the two 'the talk'. And since Jericho couldn't understand him, Kole was forced to translate. Leading to the _extremely_ embarrassing situation the two were in.

On the other side of the couch, Control Freak, Thunder, Lightning, and Aqualad were playing the Game Station…and were trying _very_ hard to keep straight faces.

Sitting at the kitchen table were Bumblebee, Kitten, Angel, and Argent. Jinx used to be among their number but the moment Kole had started translating Gnarrk, she and See-More, who had also been in the room, had been quick to grab Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Gizmo and ran out of the room as fast as they could.

The girls were too busy going "awwww" at Kole and Jericho to hear a horn go off and a portal appear. Out of the portal came Herald, Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

The four of them surveyed the scene in front of them and sweat dropped. "Did we miss something?" Robin asked.

Kole immediately jumped up from the couch, still red faced. "Nope! All's good here!" She said frantically. Gnarrk humphed and gave her a look that clearly, 'We'll finish this later.'

From his spot on the floor, Billy stood up, still wheezing from all the laughing. "Hey Robin, what took ya'll so long?"

Robin smirked. "It took a while for the police to gather up all the Collector's men. And then we had to make a stop before coming back."

"Oh? And where did you stop?" Alistor asked as he pulled himself off using his staff.

As a reply, Robin stood out of the way of the portal, out of which came Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were carrying stack upon stack of pizza boxes.

"Oh Alistor." The two chimed in unison.

"We've got over thirty different kinds of pizza for you to try." Beast Boy said evilly.

"Yeah." Cyborg agreed with an equally evil smile. "And you don't get to sleep until you've tried ALL of em."

Alistor took a fearful step backwards. "Od dear." He said weakly.

Robin smiled at the three and looked at everyone else in the room. "Get the others. This isn't usually my style, but I think we've got a reason to celebrate."

Everyone cheered before running off to get the others.

* * *

><p>After a night of severe pizza binging (Alistor was actually able to try them all), dancing (music provided by Punk Rocket), partying (except for Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Gizmo of course), and a few near death experiences (lets' just say See-More walked in on Speedy and Cheshire and it all snowballed from there), all the Titans and villains (except Dr. Light who had mysteriously disappeared shortly after arriving at Titans Tower) were all gathered on the beach outside the Tower.<p>

Robin stood next to an open portal, courtesy of Herald. "Alright, like I promised, you're free to go." He said to the villains. "This portal leads straight to the city. After that, you're free to go wherever you want." He smirked. "And don't think this changes anything. The next time you break the law, we'll be there to take you down."

"Yeah, whatever Bird Boy." Johnny yelled as he ran for the portal, Punk Rocket close behind. "I'll stomp you flat in a second." With that, he and the guitarist disappeared into the portal.

The next to go was Red X. "Well it's been fun." He said cockily. "But I gotta go. People to see and things to steal." Without another word, he pushed a button on his belt and phased out of sight.

The other villains left quickly after that. Kitten giggled as Fang carried her through the portal and more than one person had to resist the urge to roll their eyes. No one was surprised when the two had gotten back together the night before.

They were followed by Private Hive, Control Freak, and Adonis. After Private Hive ran through, Control Freak turned around with a superior grin on his face. "Farewell Titans! Your arch nemesis Control Freak will return to-."

He was cut off as Adonis shoved him through the portal. "Out of the way nerd!" He yelled before going through the portal himself.

Speedy watched all this with indifference until he felt a sudden weight on his back. He quickly turned to find Cheshire's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'll be seeing you later." She purred at him seductively. Before he could respond, the assassin lifted her mask just enough to give him a quick kiss. Giggling, she broke the kiss before Speedy could react and jumped through the portal.

Speedy stood with a satisfied grin on his face until he felt an angry glare pointed in his direction. "Oh crap." He said, turning around to see and angry Bumblebee flying at him. So he made the smart decision to run from his furious leader.

"Oh no you don't!" Bumblebee yelled after him. "We still need to talk about this!"

That left only Kyd Wykkyd and Angel left. Angel looked around with a confused look on her face. "Hey Kyd. Where's See-More and the others?"

The mute villain laughed silently before signing, '_We better get out of here. Believe me, you don't want to be here when they show up._'

Angel looked confused, but giggled as realization hit her. Kyd smiled and grabbed her hand before teleporting them away.

"I guess that's everyone, dude." Beast Boy said as Kyd and Angel vanished.

Herald was about to close the portal when Robin stopped him. "Wait." He said, looking around. "Where's the rest of the Hive Five?"

He was answered as a sudden "Yeeha!" filled the air, along with the sound of a revving engine.

Cyborg's human eye widened. "Hey that sounds like my car!" He yelled. Everyone turned towards the Tower, where the sound was coming from, and were shocked to see the T-car racing straight towards them…but with a slight alteration. A black division sign had been hastily painted on the hood and behind the wheel was the human copy machine himself. Next to him, sat a laughing Gizmo and in the back seat were See-More and Mammoth, both laughing just as hard as Gizmo was.

Everyone had to quickly jump out of the way as Billy drove straight through them yelling, "So long fellas!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cyborg yelled in disbelief as he chased the teenage villains through the portal. "Get your butts out of my car!"

Robin smiled and shook head as some of the other Titans followed Cyborg, but he stopped as he noticed Alistor standing near a rock outcropping, gazing out at the bay.

"Hey Alistor." Robin said as he approached the blue mage.

Alistor snapped out of his daze. "Oh, hello Robin. I was just doing a bit of thinking." He explained.

Robin nodded his head in understanding and the two stood in silence for a moment. Then Robin said, "So what are you planning to do now? I know you don't have anywhere to go now that you're not an Observer. So I was wondering if you were interested in joining a team."

Alistor looked surprised at Robin's words. "Me? A part of a team?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. We're looking to set up a team up north. Crime has sky rocketed there recently." He looked at Alistor seriously. "So are you in?"

Alistor went back to gazing at the bay as he digested what Robin was telling him. He thought about it for a moment. Him, part of a Titans team. Sure he was an Honorary Titan, but becoming part of a team was huge. He'd have a home again. But he shook his head at Robin's offer. He looked at him with a smile and said, "I'm sorry Robin. Someday I'll be more than willing to take you up on that offer. But for now, I wish to travel Earth and see it at my own pace.

Robin smiled, as if expecting that answer. "I kind of figured you'd say that." Pulling out a new communicator, he held it out to Alistor. "Just remember to keep in touch."

Alistor used his magic to levitate the communicator over to him and let out a laugh. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to send postcards."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it everyone, the final chapter. I do sincerely hope that it was all to your liking. (Bows formally) It was truly an honor to write for you all.<strong>

**Now then, I believe that I said I had an announcement to make last chapter. (Clears throat) In truth, I want you opinions on something. Should this be the stopping point for our hero Alistor, or should there be another? Because I have a good idea, but I don't want to write it if you all think Alistor has over stayed his welcome.**

**Till next we meet, I bid you all farewell.**


End file.
